Rosario Vampire: Chalice Chronicles
by Azure Chaser
Summary: Fate is'nt in anyone's control, Destiny is what someone are meant to do. Watch as how Fate and Destiny change a soul. Certainly there will be the unseen consequences cause by the ripples. The young man was given a reminder that he is where he did'nt belong. His answer to Fate and Destiny? Is to fight against them as the role he was given with. As Chalice.
1. Prologue : Cold

**Hey folks Azure chaser here or maybe some of you knows me as shadowalkz which is my old id name. Anyway i'm here bringing you a new story. Its a crossover as you can see from the tags. Anyway yeah this time i'm gonna do a kamen rider story crossover with a... Err 'unique' anime. Rosario + vampire.**

 **I've always wanted to do a rider story. But just does'nt have the will or the time for it plus i'm working now. Time sure flies huh. Speaking of which I'm very sorry about not updating my old fic ' The Phoenix of Fairytail ' I just don't know where to go from my last update and so i hit a wall but i still love that story its my baby. *sigh Guess thats what you got for doing things half ass. But this time its different. I've learned my lesson for this story i've draft prepared for it to the end of season 1 of anime and halfway through season two.**

 **Oh wait this getting annoying with words. You are all here for a story not for my rambling. Ok first before i start there will be notes at the end so please read it**

 **Lets do this!**

Disclaimer : I don't own either Kamen rider or Rosario + vampire. They belong to their respective owners

Prologue:

Cold

It is an understatement to how he felt like. His footsteps becoming heavier and heavier each time a moment passed. Water soaked his shoes creating a squelching sound everytime he took a step forward. The puddles of water he keeps setting his foot into at least reminded him that he needs to keep moving forward.

Forward

He thought to himself with a contradicting smile that curved its way onto his pale and cold like lips, devoid of any warmth. Oh how he wish he could go back to his home. Seeing his loved ones once again. Being there at least means that he have people he can rely and put his trust on. If he could even do that, at the very least it would make him feel better. Feel at home. Safe

'But then again wherever can I go back to? Not now. Not in this sick turn of fate.'

Fate? Heh. Once upon a time. He might have believe in fate. He woul-

No

He used to believe that he was fated for great things. Things like making people happy, his parents proud and his sisters and friends would always be by his side, cheering him on supporting, to be his krutch whenever hes falling. He knew he could rely on them. It was a childish things he knew that, but hey hes only turning 16 in a few months. That is if the date here is the same from where he came from. At that age albeit seems old for his childish goals. He likes to dream. His life never had took a turn for the worst eversince he had those childish goals. Thats what kept him going.

But now...

Whatever could he reach for? Families? Friends? How _could_ he? If he have none of that here? In fact he does'nt even have his identity here. The only thing he could reach out for was the blank air around him. It felt empty, he knew that.

Still, he reach out, trying to grasp his bony fingers despite how painful they had been all this time around. As he grasp his fingers together... He felt nothing.

Tiny prickles of drops hit the back of outstretched right hand. Then he became aware or rather he remembered that it was raining hard since half an hour ago. That doesn't stop him from continuing forward though.

His heavy footsteps becoming much heavier to the point he can't feel anything anymore down there. As a matter of fact, he could'nt hear anything anymore either not even those murmurs that kept following him around whenever he passed by some pedestrians. Speaking of which, these people wore rain coater, umbrellas or at the very least bags or briefcase used to cover their head from these downpour. They had something with them compared to him. All he got was his drenched dirty clothes and an umbrella called the sky.

His red military style like jacket covering his black T- Shirt which had scribled alphabets in white colours strewn all around. Even with his red military jacket covering them its not hard to see the randomly place letters. He wore a black skinny jeans. Which he bought just few weeks before he got here. To complete his leggings he had a red and black theme casual shoes with the letter A in black could be seen on the open side of his shoes. Black shoelace also adorned the top of the red shoes.

He had wore them for 5 straight days. He must have reeks if anything the way people cover their nose when they passed by him on his third day here was anything to relate to. But what could he change into? Not that he had any spare. Ah wait. He had'nt really took a shower these past few days either? So these downpour will have to do. Beggars can't be choosers, He reasoned.

The rain was getting worse and his stomach had sing a tune that he became quite familiar to these past few days. It starts with a rumble and ended with a rumble. Looks like he still needs to eat regardless of whatever he is now. He was born human afterall and still is human.

'Or I would like to believe I am.'

But no, not how his body and his abilities had changed or tripled these past few days. He could run faster, see further, punch stronger, he could easily jump 2 stories high if he tried. Maybe all those boost took a certain toll on him that he does'nt even realise. But he does'nt have the time to think about all that. Right now he is just confused to how his face was wet.

Its not tears

He realised. Afterall he had ran out of tears just yesterday. He knew, remembered how painful and how coated with despair it was. He swore that his heart had stop the whole time he was crying and bawling like how a child was strip away of his candy or toy. But not as heartwrenching as how it was yesterday. He knew, because he was that child.

'So what-... Ah.'

He realised it now. Those waters, not only they are blurring his eyes but they are also streamed passed his cheek down to his slackening jaw and to the rest part of his body. His nose felt a stinging sensation of inhaling this murky stench water. Yet he does'nt move a muscle. Eventhough the stinging intensified.

'I had fell face first to the hard ground did'nt I? Wonder why it does'nt hurt like I remembered?'

Easy. Because his heart and soul hurt even more so than his body. They would bleed out if they could. Not that it would make him feel any better.

'Gotta give credit to this body. But I thought it would be longer before I collapsed down like this.'

His body screamed in pain but he was too broken to listen to them.

'Pft. Not like I been taking good care of it afterall. Not eversince I got here.'

So even this body had limits huh.

Its not a question, its a statement.

A sound escape his throat. If you could even call it a sound. The murky water mixed with exhaled air created a very disturbing sound. Almost like a very twisted cry. Water filled his face but there is no tears.

A tearless cry. Wonder if that even a thing.

His lungs hurts very much, so with much effort he turn around facing the black ashen sky while those droplets of cold needles fell down on him. He thought that the downpour was the substitute to his long gone tears. He stopped his tearless cry after a while. He knew there are no people around because no one is even bothering with him. A glance to his right and a little to the left confirms it. On that deserted street, fences and walls alike were like taunting him. Telling him that there is no way to go except forward or back from the direction that he came from. Only the sound of water hitting the hard ground and constantly disturb puddle accompany him.

He is alone. It was empty.

He had made a decision.

" I am such a misery " he muttered. He was being selfish, he knew.

There were lots of people that experience worst than what he did in these past week. Compared to them, those who was born without a loving parents and siblings. Those who was born with disabilities and was talk down by everyone around them for the rest of their life. Those who never had a home for most of their life. Those who lost their love ones right infront of them knowing nothing they could do would make any difference. Those who doesn't have the luxury to even buy a string to cover themselves form the night air. There were lots of people who are willing to trade place with him anytime.

Compared to them he was born within a loving family. Sow seeds of frindships eversince he was young eventhough it was hard and awkward at times. He knew the joy of a mothers cooking. He had a home for almost soon to be 16 years of his life. People to celebrate and congratulate his every small achievements. His needs were taken care of without any payment. He had everything he could ask for. But that just it, he had.

"You never appreciate all those small things around..." A crack and tired voice escaped his mouth.

He stopped for a breath.

"...Not until they were pulled away from you"

Those small things like seeing your family and friends everyday like it was nothing. Getting home before its late. Of washing your fatigue away, of having food served on the table for you, of having a warmth bed to tuck in for the long cold night. Having people that cares for you.

The small things...

Other people might have experinced greater suffering than what he was feeling now. But he at least deserve this much lamenting. A familiar face popped within his mind.

" Hey Kazu... What should i do? What would you do?"

Kazuto or just Kazu would know what to do in these kind of situation. He always does. Maybe thats why he considered Kazu as his role model and an older brother figure.

He does'nt have any male siblings. He's the only prince out with three princesses like how his father used to say regarding to his sisters. His Mother would always make that joke about a brave prince in shining armor.

"I wanted to see them all again. At least to make things right..." The last conversation they had together didn't end on a good note. He regrets everything.

Thats the only wish he needed. But considering where he is now...

His eyelids grew heavy. Each raindrops fell down on him felt like they took small pieces of his life away little by little. His breathing became more hagard. He could see warmth air coming out.

Maybe his dying? Come to think of it that man said he could still die even with this body just not as easy. From that man words. How it was as if taunting him to run away from his fate.

'Run? Right, I've been running away a lot these days.'

Besides where could he run?

The masked man words rings in his mind.

"You could try hanging yourself. Later on, you will find that its hurts more for what its worth it. In the end you still would have time to figure out how to come back down. But then again you could still die if you're not careful enough"

But no. He was'nt that kind of fools. To throw his life away is like spitting the people who celebrated his birth and those who will be saddened with his death right in their face.

Twice.

But he did'nt throw himself away. He tried to get back home. Its just impossible. So technically he did'nt kill himself if his body happened to give out.

Maybe he was supposed to eat something. Even if it was garbage. He was so focussed on figuring the way back to realise all of that. Besides its really not easy to find food here. Not like he had good survival skill all along. All he could do with food is determined whether its good to eat or not. Unfortunately, he only stumbled upon the latter a lot. So long story short. If he died it was'nt because he kill himself.

Its because he tried to live.

But to die?

"I..."

Thats maybe a good thing. That would be his salvation.

His eyelids closed at last but his chest is rising up and down although very slowly.

"... Give up."

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

 **That's wrap it up for the epilogue sorry to say but this is just only the prologue.**

 **Also as some of you might guess this is about an OC becoming a rider. So those who were not interested could back off now. I warn you.**

 **Now here's a question can any of you guess which rider i'm using? Hints were all rider that has debut from Kuuga to Kiva... or maybe Decade *laugh***

 **On a side note i need two beta reader anyone who is fluent with English and knows about grammatical error is a must. Better yet if it were a fellow writer. I apologize if theres any grammatical error when you read the above prologue.**

 **Just to let you guys know there probably won't be any near update from now because i want to see how much welcome this story is. At least i want to get this story 7+ fav and review first before posting. Currently i have wrote 3 chapter. Excluding the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Surprise!**

 **Hey there readers, seems like the reception of this new fic is pretty down below the drain *laugh* Welps, Maybe not many people were into this kind of story or maybe the prologue is'nt as interesting as i thought it was. Now that i think about it maybe 7+ fave or review is a bit to much for a new fic considering i did'nt even get one XD. The thing is i don't really want to write a story that has no readers, so by simply fav, review or pm would help me decide either to continue on with this. If you're worried that i might drop this story. Then rest assured, i had already spent days of drafting the events and arc of this story.**

 **To help you understand this, just simply think that i already had enough materials to cover the entirety of season 1 of R + V anime. The drafting for season 2 is still ongoing. But i already knew which path i want to place this story into**

 **Oh well i can't really force people to read it that would be childish. People read what they want. Enough yammering lets start chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own either Kamen rider or Rosario + vampire. They belong to their respective owners**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"Speech/Talk"

 _Thought_

 **"Unnatural voice or sound"**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 1 : A New School, A New Beginning and A New Life

Tsukune Aono is just your ordinary high schooler with no specal ability or any big dream really. He live his life just by doing the best he can and see where that takes him. Nothing really distinguishing about him except for his mediocre life. His family is just as normal as the next guy. Yes that includes his parents Koji and Kasumi Aono.

 _Okay I lied._

 _Mother is a bit eccentric, but she's a great mother. Father was...um different? Yeah, different and i might add a bit gullible at times. But i don't hate him. I just wish that he think a lot before making a decision._

 _I mean who pick up a something that was dropped of a priest anyway? Whatever a reason a priest would have a student admission form anyway? just hope nothing bad would happened to us like getting curse or something._

"Could it be I'm cursed already? Is that why I flunked my entrance exam? Wait no, that was before father bumped into that priest he was talking about." Fret the young man in an overexagarated way.

He look at his cellphone watch intently eyeing the digit of 8.10 a.m. He had waited at this bus stop for over 20 minutes now.

But talked about late. Today is the entrance ceremony, he at least thought the bus should be here early. From what he could guess Yokai Academy is'nt anywhere near the city map. He checked, its just like the school doesn't exist.

 _Could this be a prank?_ thought Tsukune fearing for his future.

Afterall he does'nt want to wait another year to make the cut for highschool while his friends... Sort of, were leaving him behind a year. That is if he could make the cut. These negative thought were starting to cloud his mind. No, he can't let them bother him, so positive thinking.

 _I can't believe iIm going to be a highschooler eventhough i flunk my entrance exam._

The teen look at the roster on his hand. On the middle top of the paper was printed 'Yokai Academy'.

 _Come to think of it what kind of school had a creepy name as Yokai Academy anyway. I could'nt find it on the map either. All of this is very suspicious._

"I sure hope its not a school for delinquents" he muttered. Yes that would be bad but just to assure himself he look at his uniform which was mailed to his house after he no his father applied.

A white long sleeves uniform with a red necktie and was completed with a green school blazer, Looks pretty dashing when he tried it. The beige colured school straight cut pants is not really bad either. In fact it suits the uniform just fine.

He reach out his hand to the school bags to check everything once again. He knew he did'nt forget anything. Yes he had spent 3 times checking it yesterday night.

 _Make it 4 times now_

He just want to past the time. The bus stop is a bit empty than normal but he guest its just maybe because most school is over at the other side of the city.

Deciding to past the times he rose from the bench he was sitting on this whole time to just walk back and forth. After doing that for about 3 times he noticed of what looks to be a bus in the middle distance.

 _'Is that the bus? '_ He pondered.

Deciding that it was indeed the one he was waiting for he grabbed his bags and strapped it on his back while keeping the other bags on his right hand.

The bus stopped right in front of him and the door open up. Inside was a man presumably the bus driver if the way he wore was anything to look at. A standard garb of a bus driver. Though the way his hunched and his eyes look shining was a bit... Off.

 **"You gonna ride kid?"** His voice alerted Tsukune that he was being rude by staring.

"A-ah, sorry I was just expecting there to be more people on the bus" It was true. He did'nt hear any ruckus like he usually do on his middle school bus.

Wasting no more time he climb aboard.

 **"Yeah, theres not much of you kids around in this area but i won't complain makes my work easy."** The bus driver grow- told him.

Once inside, Tsukune quickly choose a seat near the far back of the bus. A window is a must. After putting his belonging down. Tsukune noticed the way that the bus was'nt moving.

"Umm, are we waiting for something?" Tsukune voiced his thought.

The bus driver seems to look at his mirrors quickly before asking

" **Hey kid, you sure there's only one of you?"**

Puzzled by the suddent question Tsukune answer nonetheless

"Uh, yeah I've been waiting at here for almost half an hour." Is there any other person in this city that enroll to Yokai Academy as well was what rings from the young man's mind.

 **"Ah. Well seems like you're on your own luck"** Shrugged the bus driver.

"T-Tough luck? What do you mean by that?" The brunette inquired. If the bus driver heard him than he chose not to answer rather than just close the bus door.

 _I had a very bad feeling about this. Is it too late to bail out?_

"Um-" Tsukune wants to say something. But was interrupted by an even louder shout coming from the back.

"HEY! WAIT UP! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" shouted a voice.

The soon to be highschooler tried to peer out of the window but could'nt really see something much due to the limited space.

 _Is this window glued ? Or am iIreally that bad?_

Tsukune could only make out something red was coming their way. Must be a boy his age. He thought. The difference is that the voice has a slightly rougher edge to it. But still it could only belong to a teenager. He knew that much.

After glancing a way from his mirrors the driver smirked and spoke

 **"Well what do you know, looks like you won't be alone afterall"** the bus door open again.

Despite the slightly scary tone of the bus driver. Tsukune can't help but be at relieved, at least he won't be alone. Who knows maybe he could make a friend out of... Whoever it is running here.

When the figure made it to the bus and climb aboard it. Tsukune saw a young man about his age 15 if anyone's wondering. The boy had a somewhat unkempt and wild style black hair, his bangs seems to almost covered the entirety of his left eye. He seems to be a bit taller than he is. His physique was that of an average sportsman if Tsukune was to say it himself. Not too burly but not too skinny either just the right type. What caught Tsukune eyes the most is that instead of uniform he wears a somesort of red military jacket over a black T- Shirt. He also wore a black skinny jeans and a red and black theme shoes.

He seems to be slightly out of breath. Maybe because all of that running. Just from where did he start running anyway?

"Phew, almost a miss there. Thanks for waiting err... Bus driver guy" He spoke addressing the bus driver.

With clearly pretend sigh the driver replied

 **"Its fine. But kids these days really needs to keep up with the time"**

The figure looks sheepishly around before scratching his head which Tsukune knew was'nt really itching. For he would have done the same if their position were reverse.

"Yeah about that... " The newcomer began but suddenly it seems like he had a changed of heart.

"Nevermind. You don't want to know. But can I ask you something?"

The driver just nodded

"What's wrong with your voice?"

Tsukune's heart dropped and shattered

 _Woa, woa, woa what is he doing!? Rule #7 you don't ask a creepy guy something scary about them._

The bus driver look taken aback for a moment.

 **"This is my usual voice"**

The boy totally was'nt expecting that from the way he suddenly became quite. No, seriously its almost look like he was freeze in time. Tsukune was getting worried but thankfully after a few second the boy snap back to reality.

"Seriously? You sound like you have a living bone stuck in your throat or something." The bus driver just stared at the boy.

" You sure you okay? There's a clinic and medicinal store up ahead at the junction. Ah could it be that you forgot your wallet? I could lend you some cash if you want?" the boy offered while trying to reach for his wallet but his baggage gets in the way. So it looks like he was trying for a scratching dance or something.

The bus driver held up a hand

 **"I'm fine. Evenmore than you are I'll say"**

"Uh, okay I'll just go and sit at back" He pointed to the seat somewhere near Tsukune. Half way through he suddenly stopped and turn toward the driver.

"You sure you don't want to check you throat or something. Now that I see it your eyes are kinda glowy too. Is it alright?"

This time the driver did'nt pretend to sigh.

 **"Just GO take a SEAT boy"** the driver said pressing on the word of 'go' and 'seat'

 _Well the guy sure is not hard to talk to I imagine._

Watching the boy come closer and offering himself a smile Tsukune nodded and smile back noticing for the first time that the newcomer had a coal coloured eyes and his left bang did'nt really shadowed his ledt eyes more like they just seems so. He also had slightly tanned skin, but the guy still is like any Japanese teenager. Shifting his own baggage to the empty seats on the front. Making space for the stranger to seat beside him. Thankfully the red clad figure took his silent invitation and sit right next to him.

After making sure to wait until the boy finish sorting his belongings. Tsukune tried to start a conversation.

"Are you going to Youkai Academy too?"

The boy simply look at him and nodded

"Yeah i'm a freshman this year I guess. Judging by the uniform you're going there too?" He asked.

"Yeah i'm a freshman this year too. So I hope we could get along?" Go for a smile right here.

With a lit up face his maybe new friend held up a hand for a shake which Tsukune gladly took.

"Sure. Err... Whats your name?"

From that moment Tsukune knew they could get along well.

"Tsukune Aono. You can call me Tsukune. You?"

The boy seems to be feeling something the moment Tsukune said his name, but whatever it that is was replace with a friendly face a moment later.

"I'm Akihiro Sakurai. You can just call me Aki, glad to know you Tsukune."

 _Akihiro Sakurai_

Memorizing that name Tsukune deciding to regard a thing that was bothering him.

"So Sakurai-san wha-... if I may ask did something happened to your uniform?" Play it safe.

"No, nothing really I got it right here" Reaching down he took his suitcase to open it and revealed the familiar green coloured uniform.

"See" he said while running his hand on the piece of fabric

" Oh yeah I already told you but please call me Aki or Akihiro, Sakurai was my... Er Father." Funny how he seems sheepish about addressing his father.

Grinning slightly Tsukune scratch his cheek.

"Yes, you did Aki-san"

Seemingly satisfied with the way he was called. Aki put his back uniform away

"About that trust me its a long...well maybe not that long of a story and you don't want to know. But if that really is curious for you. I'll talk some other time."

With nothing else. Tsukune refrain to inquire any further. Only now that the young Aono noticed that the bus had moved and nearing the edge of the city the scenery changed from a hustling city like structure to that of a nature green scenery.. A few distance up ahead should be a tunnel if he was'nt mistaken. Wow, time really flies the least you expected it.

That aside. It seems that things are going cold between him and Aki. Fast. A glance to his left showed him how Aki seems to leaning back on his seat while slightly facing up his chin. Probably in his own thought.

 _If he does'nt want to talk. Then don't press him. But come on I gotta say something If not this silence will continue on forever. Last thing I need is being awkward to a potential friend_

With that in mind Tsukune tried for a different approach.

"So Aki-san, you ready for Youkai Academy?"

Aki seems to freeze the moment he asked that.

 _Oh no did I ask the wrong question?_

Aki did'nt answer him but rather keep looking forward and then down to his palm before closing them with a hint of a smile on him. The moment he turn back to Tsukune. He had an expression of resolute resolve on him.

"I continue to live for this day"

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"Continue to live for this day? Thats kinda sound like a bit... Dramatic."

Aki continued to stared resolutely at his new found companion. Its hard to think that these guy is also a monster. If he did'nt know any better. He'll say Tsukune is a human. Ah but that can't be. What kind of human enrolled at a school for monster anyway? Himself? He is a unique case he guess. He wish he was human, he felt human, but he knew the truth. He only doesn't want to think long about it. The reason he decided to go to Youkai Academy is to find his reason to continue to live, to be prepared.

If anything that masked man said is true, then something real bad is coming this way

 _A disturbance that might become a calamity if left alone_ he remembered that mans words. He remembered the pain, the despair he felt that day, the role that were shoved into him without him being able to say a no.

That aside he promised that he won't ever given up hope on going back home. That come first before anything else. Anything. Anyway he was getting off track here. Oops. Now where was he? Right.

Were it not pretty all of the monsters tried to stay away from humans? Ah, he is doing his self monologue again. Gotta ditch that soon before it became a habit.

Anyway Tsukune seems to be waiting for his answer

"Ah, what I mean to say is that... I've been preparing to go to Youkai Academy for a long time now. Well if you could say that 4 months is long"

"Ehh? So that means you know about Youkai academy longer than I did" Tsukune seems surprised by that. Weird, weren't all young monsters have prepared half their life for this school?

"Wait. Tsukune you mean to tell me that you only knew about Youkai academy just recently?" It would'nt hurt to ask.

"No, not really. The only reason I know is that when my father bumped into this weird priest guy who dropped off the admission paper for Youkai Academy."

The bus driver seems to snort. If you could call it that, it sounds like that living bone or whatever it is in his throat were about to burst out.

He was serious about getting it check a while back. But considering what that guy is. He's probably fine.

Oh he know what that bus driver really is well... sort off. His alter ego were practically clinging to him telling him to either eliminate that threat or stay the hell away. He still can't figure out which is which. Frankly its starting to get annoying.

Anyway he better say something to Tsukune.

"That was... Something" Did he really just said that?

Tsukune seems to agree as he nodded his head up and down.

"I know right. Its totally suspicious if you really think about it. But then again only this highschool seems to accept me since I flunked my entrance exam... Ah please don't tell anyone about that." Tsukune seems embarrassed when he said that.

Suddenly a ringtone alarmed the both of them. Thats not his, he knew it the phone that Sakurai- san bought him had a different ringtone.

Watching Tsukune picking up the phone

"Ahh. Sorry I have to answer this." Tsukune told him. Aki just nodded in reply.

He said nothing as Tsukune turn his body to the right. Probably to hear better from that side. But more importantly.

 _This guy... Don't tell me that he's really... But nah, Youkai Academy won't do that... Right? Hmm, better wait and see._

So engrossed in his thought that he did'nt notice that the bus went through a tunnel until it emerged on the other side, and what a scenery it was.

He could see a blood red sea and lands that seems to be brought from used burial ground. The trees were... For the lack of term, dead. Obviously judging from how black and old they are, those branches was like a long bony skeleton fingers jutting out of the ground. There are still some green trees there but only a few so.

 **"Well kids. We have officially arrived at the destination. "** The eerie voice of the bus driver was heard from the front.

" **Don't make this your last"**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 **What do you think, pretty elaborate huh? Sorry if you had hope anything to happen in this chapter but did'nt. To put it simply this is a transition chapter that helps binds the core of this story. Not having one would have been weird. Its like a human without flesh.**

 **I'm sure all of you have noticed that the prologue was about Akihiro,an OC i created for this story and also the kamen rider and Yes, he's from another world.**

 **I was hoping it brought a little angst to you while reading it. It was supposed to be about how someone, a teenager no less with problems filling up his plate as of late suddenly find himself thrust into a new world. Leaving everything he had behind and into an unknown world alone. Would take sometimes and help to recover from that.**

 **Anyway could any of you take a guess of what rider would he be? Hints were back in the prologues and a bit in this chapter.**

 **Now about Tsukune he's pretty much the same as in the manga and anime. I viewed him as that silent observer type that always want to try stuff but in the end just does'nt have the will to do it, instead just sit back and watch eventhough he could do much more if he tries. Hope i got his character right. Remember, this is before he went to Yokai Academy.**

 **So yeah thats all, thanks for reading. Critical review is appreciated but not flames. Still searching for beta readers by the way.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello fellow fan of fiction. It is I Azure Chaser once again bringing you a brand new chapter for this story. It is very good for me to know that there has been more than a hundred views for this story and most importantly... I've finally got one fave and follower for this crossover story.

 **KYA~**

 **Though still no review, I appreciate it to know that at least there is people who had taken an interest with this fic of mine. Okay enough rambling. Ladies and gentlemen I present you chapter 2.**

 **As usual, please read the notes at the end of the chapter. Still looking for two beta readers to corrects my mistakes.**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Chapter 2 : Human + Vampire + Kamen Rider

 _The cold rain continued to pour onto the young man. Unrelenting, unforgiving just like how it has been for the past days. He had enough, he's done trying. He was spent. Here on this abandoned road he would rest the last image he saw, an ashen sky. He close his eyes welcoming death in his embrace._

 _The rain had stopped suddenly from hitting his face but that does'nt change the fact that he was soaked wet. If this is how death felt like he would have brought a spare cloth. He felt nothing save from the cold breeze that sweep his body. His breathing felt slow yet he won't complain considering his dead._

 _"Are you alright young man?" An ederly voice spoke out,_

 _Opening his eyes he could make out a blurry figure of a person holding what he guess was an umbrella over his head simultaneously covering them both from the rain... Ah so he was'nt dead yet._

 _How frustrating. Even death does'nt want him._

 _"Do you need any help?" That old voice spoke again._

 _"Yes. Please make it end..." He whispered but was heard by the person. He does'nt even care anymore._

 _"Make what ends?" The the figure asked sounding curious and concern._

 _"... My misery... My life," there was a pause between them._

 _A hand touch his chest, even with his soaked clothing he could feel the warmth from it._

 _"Don't run away young man... I don't know what kind of problem you had. But running won't solve anything. It would only grant a lie to yourself." The kind ederly voice turn a few octave higher. Probably scolding him._

 _"Don't ever run away from living." The words make him open his hald lidded eyes. Staring straight into a kind old face of a man who had seen experience by all the years of his life._

 _He felt like laughing and so he did and how awful it sounded. How It was full of regret and despair._

 _"But nothing I do make any difference. Everytime I walk there would be walls all around me. Everything I do will not have any meaning in the end. If as it Fate himself was laughing at me." He confessed, feeling how awful he must have sounded like. Fate? What a joke._

 _"Then you fight that fate..." The man finally said making his tired eyes widen_

 _Something stirred in him._

XxxxxxxxxX

The first thing that greets the two students when they got off the bus was a scarecrow. Poor Tsukune almost had a heart attack since he did'nt really paid any attention while getting off the bus.

"Where are we?" Tsukune's voice barely heard due to effect of this land had on him. Yes he is frightened.

"I'll say a horror theme waste land, if I did'nt knew any better. But according to Mr. Pumpkin man over here...this is definitely Youkai Academy" Aki concluded slinging his bag on the back while carrying his other bag the one he used to keep his uniform.

"Am I right, bus driver guy?" He continue to ask the only other living thing which is with them.

 **"Yes, might I warn you boys to be prepared. Afterall this is very teeerrrriifyiing school unlike anything you've ever seen"** The man seems to take amusement on how the two boys seems to be on their edge. Tsukune did'nt really hid his thought as good as Aki.

The way he keeps glancing around like a lost child looking for his parents pretty much said it all. Akihiro on the other hand, seems like he is trying to be calm and analyse his situation like he had experienced worse. Keyword is trying, he is doing a good job with that. But nevertheless they are both on edge.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"This is like a totaly different world." Tsukune noticed that his voice is quivering, and was'nt it morning when they came from the tunnel? The sky looks like it had shift to dawn all of sudden.

 _I really had a bad feeling about this._

"This is a new place. So I won't really say that you're wrong. But something about this place is kinda fishy." Akihiro replied taking a few steps here and there to get a better understanding of this place.

 _How can he be so calm about this. I mean, theres a freaking RED sea of all colour not a few step further._

Not that he was scared but he was terrified. All of this looks like they just came straight out of a top rated horror movie. In the far distance Tsukune can see a structure that was probably the school and a much smaller structure a little further away from it.

"Could that be the place?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

 **"Be very careful young man, try to stick close to that other kid. You'll probably last longer"** that eerie voice of the bus driver did'nt really do much to sate his fear.

"L- last longer?...What are you trying to say?" the bus driver did'nt reply to him

Rather, he just put on that scary smile that you could see only on a proffesional actor who roled as a sadistic killer could pull off one. The bus door closed with long draggged motion, Tsukune somehow thought about when it close. The door to safe haven also closed and the gates of- nope he is not going there. He watch as the bus slowly dissapeared into the tunnel. The way the shadow seems to consumed the bus. Bring shivers up his already frozen spine.

He could spot a silhoute out off the peripheral view to his right.

 _Guess Aki-san had enough of taking in the scenery_

"This is waaay to scary, is it to late if I'm thinking about going home... Which reminds me I need to call Kyou-chan." Reaching for his phone in his pocket. The pink coloured mobile device seems to grow cold as if sensing his distress.

"I'm sorry Aki-san but I really need to call my cousin back." He asked. Aki said nothing but the way the silhoutte to his right seems to flickered. Akihiro probably giving him signs or something.

The only sound could be heard from his only connection to the outside world was a series of beeps.

"Strange, there was still reception before we got into the tunnel." With a sigh he put his cell phone away thinking about trying it again later. Nevermind right now he and Aki-san needs to talk about what to do with their current situation. He felt glad that Aki was here with him. Imagine if he came here alone.

With that in mind Tsukune Aono put on his best friendly face and turn around to the sight of...

"Sorry for making you wait Aki-" to come face to face with the maniacal and horrifying grin of the Jack-O-Scarecrow.

"Sann AHHHH!" Tsukune stumbled onto his back clearly not expecting that what he thought was his companion was actually a mannequinn all along. The pumpkin head seems to ridicule him with that big scary smile that was carved onto its face, and the way its cape bellowed in the wind does'nt help. Speaking of which, Tsukune quickly scan he's surrounding in search of his safe zone in red clothing.

Nope. He saw no one. The only other thing red is that creepy blood red sea.

"Aki-san?" Tsukune tried to call out to his new companion, but the only replies he got was the moving of branches scratching each other, the wind and the sound of water crashing the ledge forming quite heart stopping melody.

*Caw* *Caw* *Caw*

"EEK!" Tsukune screech. Noticing for the first time that he was surrounded by crows up on those otherworldy tree branches and dare he say it? He thinks that they are looking at him, eyeing his every move, his breath and his soul.

"AKI-SAN!" He is desperate now. That is why he shouted out the voice that he did'nt knew he could reach. But the result was the same as before and thats how Tsukune realised it.

"HE'S GONE!"

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Suddenly stopping straight up on his investiga- err... walking, Aki turn on his back thinking that he heard something.

 _Huh? Could it be my imagination?_

"Hey Tsukune did you heard something?" He turn on his shoulder, bags still on his person one slinged to the back and one on his right hand. Hoping that his new friend could probably clear something up for him.

Only to notice that said friend was not there. Blinking owlishly, Aki look around his surrounding for Tsukune.

 _Nope nothing here._

He concluded on that path surrounded by dead trees on both side but its not really that bad once you got used to it. He took less then 3 minutes if he were to said so himself. Besides he had seen worse.

 _Oh, I just walk ahead of him did'nt I? Should I go back for him. Speaking of which... How far ahead did I walk?_

The teen in red asked himself. He mulled over the question of should he go back for Tsukune or not. In the end, he decided not to.

 _Actually now that I think about it, if what I think about Tsukune is true... Then he better off not being here. I'm sure its best for him to do whatever he felt right to do._

Eventhough he thought that, he was actually quite worried about Tsukune. If he really is what Aki think he is, then he must go back to check on Tsukune.

 _But Sakurai-san told me that a human won't ever be able to attend Yokai Academy even if they volunteer to attend. Supposedly there's somekind of barrier preventing them from breaching through._

But considering that Tsukune was here and nothing abnormal or gruelsome happened. Then he must be a monster right? This is such a pain. Until now he still can't get use to it. He's fairly new in this sort of thing. He was born human afterall.

No. He can't waste his time mulling his fate over. Besides, he had lost trust in fate about 5 months ago. He must keep going forward, the key for him to return home is probably somewere in that academy. Speaking of which there's just something seems to calling out for him over there. Probably the result of gathering many Youkais there. Maybe thats what beckons him to walk ahead of Tsukune.

Apparently, the headmaster is one of the most influential person in the Yokai realms. One of three lords or something was what Sakurai-san told him. Anything that seems to disturb the realm probably had his attention, and he had technically travel between two worlds... Or was it three now? So maybe the headmaster had something for him. Hopefully a lead.

Ah, he won't achieve anything just by standing here would he?... and he is doing that self monologue again.

 _Oh well... Better get going. I'm sure that Tsukune would be fine... I hope._

With that little lie to sate his heart, he continue to walk. Eyeing the school structure in the distance. It had that modern castle kind of design but he can't be really sure from here. Glancing to the bag on his hand. He had a thought.

"Gotta change into this uniform soon once I got there. I'm officially a student afterall"

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DITCH ME!" cried one Tsukune Aono thinking that his only ally had betrayed him. He had walked straight ahead hoping to caught a glimpse of red article of clothing. But so far, he had nothing

 _But come to think of it, It was like he just... Dissapeared_

Tsukune's face turn white. Various thoughts and scenarios playing through his mind

 _A suspicious priest at late night, a creepy bus driver, a school that looks abandoned, a dissappearing student plus with these settings..._

Only now that he realised that he was in the middle of somesort of an abandoned graveyard with what could clearly be gravestone stick out from the ground. Its getting even colder. Furthermore the presence of those crows was really driving him crazy.

As if on time, a strange sound almost like a close fence gate being pulled could be heard. To make thing worse, it was like its coming on his way.

"E-eek!" With that, he tried to walked faster.

 _Please don't tell me that h-he is a g-gho-ghos-_

He was interrupted from furthering his thought when he saw footprints. Heading toward the school. With slow trepidetion, he walked toward it in hope to find some clue.

 _Footprints_. _Okay I'm not a pro, but even I could tell that these was new._ _Which means there's high possibility that it belong to Aki-san._

He deduced.

Relieve washed over his entire person giving him a new motivation. Slightly proud of his achievement, he let a smile grace his lips.

 _Maybe if I follow this I might catch up with Aki-san! I should have a word with him about not giving me a heart attack._

With that in mind, he started to hurried his steps. Even so when the strange sound from earlier is starting to get closer.

A few seconds passed and he suddenly has the guts to see what it was. Maybe it was curiosity or maybe because he can't stand it anymore. Whatever the reason is he decided to look.

Only to discover a single big bat coming out of the tree and into the sky it flew. Tsukune let out a sigh and resume his walk

"Phew its just a bat..."

Something hit his mind so he turn back.

 _Wait just now. Did that bat just talk?!_

Only to be hit by a freaking bike right on his right side of the body. He knew because that was'nt the first time a bike had hit him. But really this one is quite painful.

After rolling on the ground with whatever is on his person due to the impact. He took some moments before trying to sit back up. But his hand felt something soft... Very soft

"Ahn~" an overly sweet moan assaulted his ears.

"I'm very sorry, my eyes went blurry because I'm anemic" That same voice continue and when he look up to see who it was. His heart stopped

"Umm" that sweet melody played again, bringing him out of his dream.

Then he noticed where his hand is, specifically the one that was feeling that soft sensation.

3...

2...

1...

"E-EEHHH!"

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 _Whoa! Would you look at the crowd..._

Akihiro was amazed at how many people were there for registration. The registration office were so full that the line was stretch to the outside the office, He also noticed that the school had to open up a second and third counter respectively on the other end of each side of the school Hall. People were starting to lined up over there too.

Make sense its a big school afterall, even bigger then his primary and middle school combined. Maybe they cover the entirety of Youkais from this region? The school had that modern castle kind of design like he deduced. The building probably had a mixed style of both East and West.

Then he remembered that he has yet to changed into the school issued uniform

 _But where should I go to changed?_

As if sensing his distraught a cheerful voice reach out to him

"Is there anythingb troubling you?" Turning around he was greet with an adult woman

 _Make that a Yokai adult woman_

The most distinguishing features about her is that the cat ears on top of her head. She was wearing a white coloured blazer on top a casual orange vest with the motive of Hawaii maybe? She also had a chocolate skirt down just above her knee. She adorned a red brimmed glasses and a necklace on her person. She had a hairstyle almost resembling to a cat and currently she was giving him a kind smile.

Trying to be polite he make eye contacts and returns her smile.

"Oh yes, actually I was wondering where should I go to change into my uniform"

The cat-like woman simply points her finger toward a hallway

"Follow that hallway and take a right you'll see that there's two door at the end. The changing room is the one on the left. Nya~"

Trying his best poker face, Aki sweatdropped

 _N-nya?_

"Oh thank you... Err lady."

"Its quite alright also I'm a teacher here. I saw you from a mile away and just thought that maybe you're having trouble."

She was right, all of the students most had the school signature green uniform or at least had it on their person. He must have really stick out like a sore thumb with his red attire.

"I'm grateful for your kindness. Thank you once again" with a nod he left to the changing room.

"Welcome to Youkai Academy nya~"

The teacher shouts a welcome out to him. Anyway he better make haste. If he was'nt mistaken they got an entrance ceremony after this and he sure don't want the lines to keep getting longer Nya.

...

"I'll never tell a soul about this"

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"So you came with a friend Tsukune" The voice of the lovely goddess Akashiya Moka prompt him to talk. Walking while holding the handle of her cute pink bycycle on the side. Currently they are walking together to Yokai Academy.

"Ah yes, but he had already walk ahead of me. I was left alone and was on my way here until you cra- bumped into me Moka-san." Nice saved.

Tsukune could'nt believe his luck, was all of this the reward for being patince and virtuos while dealing at every bad thing that had happened to him? Suddenly he was glad that Aki-san ditch him. If not he would'nt have possibly had this fateful encounter with Akashiya Moka.

Oh how he was melt by her soft, beautiful pink locks that could entranced anyone. Those green orbs that could tranquil his aching soul, those luscious pink lips and her smooth looking skin, they were just perfect. There was no way he could meet anyone cuter in his entire life. If this is the reward, then he wish that Aki-san ditch him a lot just so he could meet with his pink haired goddess.

Moka's eyebrows seems to knitted together. She also had a pout that he would never have imagine could pulled his heart string stronger.

 _Way too cute!_

"That does'nt seems very nice of him to just leave you behind" Moka told him by his side.

"A-ah, Its not really like that Moka-san. Like I told you we took the same bus together to get here. Akihiro-san, which is his name by the way and I, both of us gets along quite well from the few talk we had on the bus, " sneaking a glance, he continued.

"I'm sure he just had something on his mind at the time to... Even notice that I was left behind," he sure hope that's the case.

Eventhough if he is a bit upset about it. Aki-san was a great guy and he would like to talk to him again. Besides, were'nt there a saying that bro before h-.

Okay maybe. JUST MAYBE he'll make an exception if it was for Moka-san.

 _Damn hormones_

"If you really have that much trust in him, then I will have trust in your decision. Afterall, I can't imagine Tsukune to befriend someone that's not as good as himself" Moka beamed at him and how his heart fluttered but...

 _I know she means it in a good way but somehow I can't help but felt that._

"Must be nice to have friends with you, Is that right Tsukune?" Moka asked him again stopping in her track abruptly.

"Huh?" Was all he could make out at that time.

She had cast her gaze slightly downward while trying to force a smile

"I... Don't really have a friend you see at. At my old school I was alienated by everyone else just because they thought I lied about being a vampire" Moka-san fidgeted.

 _Is she really going on with that again? Come on, vampires?_

That was plain ridiculous. He'll spent times to sort out her quirks later. For now maybe he need to say something

"But Moka-san, you do have a friend"

"Huh?" Even that much about her is cute. He might get diabetes if this continues.

"Right here, the one you're looking at... Me." Nailed it. Does that make him cool. He sure hope so.

"Tsukune... You... You." Moka covered her mouth attempting to hide her growing sobs. It failed miserablely. Besides, even if she was able to hide it well. Those pools of happines on her green eyes tell him all.

" Lets try to get along okay? Moka-sa-" was all he got before being tackled or smother. Depends on how you see it.

"TSUKUNE!"

Her bike felt sideways to her left while they are both on the ground.

"Thank you so much Tsukune for agreeing to be my friend," Moka-san tightens her hold on his neck.

Meanwhile, he was sure that his body had long gone surpass the limits of human body. It might as well combust and spread fire around. He could'nt get any redder than this. The way her body rubs against him also make him feel a slightly different kind of reaction. But he must reign it to not ruin this progress between them. She might as well be a vampire, he would'nt even care.

Moka-san leaned back but still had her godsend delicate arms around his person. The way her eyes make contact with his is almost like they entered a dream only meant for them.

"Tsukune... " Moka started.

"Moka-san..." He responded.

"Tsukune..." Moka-san leans in.

"Moka-san... " He also leans in. Hoping to get his first time right.

 _Couldn this probably what I thought it is?_

Then Moka-san revealed the truth when they are just barely a breath away

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold it in any longer. You just smells so nice." She then continue to bit his neck.

She. Bit. His. Neck. Twice!

Not the sexy kind that played through his mind but literally.

Cappu chu~

 _NOT THIS AGAIN!_

He shouted in his head while feeling pretty well that his blood was sucked out little by little. It does'nt really hurt much per say. Just... He was _this_ close to do it. Then Moka-san starts acting up again.

 _Whhyyyy?_

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Aki or officially Akihiro Sakurai fixed up his green school blazer and neck tie. He and other Yokai Academy students had just finish up their entrance ceremony. That took longer than he thought, he still does'nt believe that all of them could fit in that place. He was referring to the school gym. It looks like its too small to fit like what 200?... 300 students? And that was just freshmans like himself.

"This school is really big," he thought out loud.

To his surprise they all fits right in with some space left, that was including the teachers. He could see that teacher who help him out earlier. She is the one who was in charge of giving speech to the student body. Does'nt the Headmaster who was suppose to welcome them?

Speaking of which, Aki is a bit dissapointed. He was secretly wishing that he bumps to the allusive headmaster, maybe then he could talk about the his predicanent. The Headmaster is his best bet to get back home so far. He did'nt try to be negative but eversince he got into this mess, everytime he came close to finding the answer it would only give him more dream and fantasy that will break again every night.

The only other bet he has, was that masked man. The one that dragged him into all of this. The last time he spoke with that man was about 4 months ago. Thats it. He really hate thinking about that man.

Okay he really need to stop thinking that stuff. It would only cause him more headache.

Right now he better get to his assign class, homeroom was about to start afterall. At least thats what the teachers were saying. He sure is glad that they all need to stay in their human form. The youkis that would be release if they don't would probably drive him very on edge and its not good for him if he lose control of himself to his more vicious instinct,

Taking a flight of stairs he turn around the corner heading for a certain classroom and eyeing the class name plates up above the doors very carefully.

"Luckily we could left our belongings at the gym. It makes moving a lot easier" he muttered with ease. There was someone there in charge of looking after the students luggage. Probably a teacher he presume. Right now he only had his school briefcase with him inside were just some notebooks and his writing utensils. They would receive their textbook at the dorm. The dorm is the building a few distance away from the school. They could only relocate their belongings there once school is over.

There were two of them, probably one for each genders. Hey monsters they might be but some of the girls he saw were quite the looker.

"Its fitting I suppose they don't really want to take any chances considering a bunch of monster teenagers were clustered here" with that, he shrugged and continue his walk.

 _Class 1-B, Class 1-B, Class 1-B._

Repeating those charms he finally found the classroom. It looks normal from the outside like a normal human school he had went to. Nothing very extraordinaire about it. He went in through the open class doors. He closed it back just out of habit.

Already there were students gathered in there, some were in a group. High chance that they had known each other. Some just sit at their own table minding their own business.

"Aki-san!"

A voice alerted him. Some other students also turn along with him to look at the source.

 _Well... I did'nt see this coming,_

Because there sitting at the second back row and near the window was one happily waving Tsukune Aono. He waved back just because it was reflexes. He continued his way to Tsukune until he reach the edge of his table.

"Tsukune, good to see you here. Its nice to see a face that I recognize," Watching the table just behind Tsukune he look around to make sure that it was'nt taken by anyone before claiming it for himself.

"Me too, Aki-san... To tell you the truth I kinda felt overwhelm. You had no idea how calm I became after I saw you walking through that door." Tsukune was sincere about that. His smile says it all. He turn around with the back of his chair facing the wall

Errr... Right maybe he need to address one tiny issue

"Sorry for walking ahead of you Tsukune, I just got lost in my own thought."

Tsukune had this face that people make when they just confirm that they were right about something all along. But he did'nt stop there, thankfully because that would be awkward.

"Its quite alright Aki-san its partly my fault for not paying attention," He could detect a hint of lie there in Tsukune's voice but just decided not to adress it.

"So how did you get here way ahead of me anyway?" Aki tried to change the subject

"Ah... I was just lucky I guess, that I came to this direction first when the ceremony ended."

Before they could talk further the classroom door slid open and another familiar face steps into the class. The students all took their own place back out of formal ettiques.

She seems to also spot him as she offered him a smile before walking straight to the teachers desk and putting everything she carried on the desk.

"Hello everybody~. Welcome to Yokai Academy" she begins with that cheerful voice of hers.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka," she introduce herself.

"The teacher seems to be friendly. Don't you think?" Tsukune ask him turning his head toward him. Aki just nodded in reply while trying to memorize the teacher's name.

"I'm sure everyone already knows this. This school is build by monsters for monsters to attend."

Aki nodded in understanding.

"As of now, the world we lived in, is controlled by human with majority on their side. For us Youkais to continue surviving we must learn to coexist with human Nya~," She told them.

 _Again with the..._

He is not gonna say even if it in his mind.

Out of the corner of his eyes Aki saw Tsukune's body went from at home relax to suddenly rigid formation. Tsukune seems about to say something if the way he was trying to raise his hand was any indication.

If Ms. Nekonome saw it then she chose not to be vocal about it but instead address the ground rule which is :

1\. The students needs to stay in their human form while at school unless if something unexpected happens.

2\. Never reveal your true form to others.

"This is the basics for coexistence, please remember that all of you~"

A snicker from the right of Tsukune caught everyone's attention

" Why don't we eat all of those puny humans and have some fun time with the girls? That's what I would do." The guy with slick back hair and vicious looking form sticks out his tongue till it could almost reach his forehead.

Aki did'nt miss how every words came out of the guys mouth sends Tsukune more and more into an uncontrollable tremble.

 _Tsukune... As I thought. Could you possibly be..._

"Saizou Komiya-kun was it? I'm afraid thats not possible here for you. Because everyone here is all monsters from head to toe," Nekonome's voice interrupt his train of thought.

 _Maybe not everyone_

Aki is still eyeing the trembling Tsukune. Maybe they should have a word later. He should also take Tsukune away from that Saizou guy. The guy had the word trouble spelled all around him.

"Besides humans can't enter here because our school had this barrier that could instantly kill them when they step foot in here." Ms. Nekonome explain with a wave of a cat tail just appeared on her person.

"Instantly?" Aki wondered out loud.

That was different from the version he heard from Sakurai-san. Anyway, that still leave him one question unanswered...

 _How and why did Tsukune be here? Nothing weird seems to happens to him. Whatbexatcly is he then?_

He glance back to Tsukune who looks like the world around him is ending.

 _Poor guy I would probably be the same as him, if it were'nt for how I'm not entirely a human myself._

"What I'm wondering right now is whether or not everyone smells a human here the sameway I did," Saizou successfully frightened Tsukune with that.

 _Uh oh, better do something._

"Probably the scent is lingering around any of us. I'm pretty sure that some of us had made contact with a human not too long ago." By that sentences. Everybody starts to look toward each other. He could guess waht was on their minds.

That sure got Saizou's attention if the way the guy turn around was any indication. Making sure to make eye contact, Aki continues.

"I for one had just come from the human world to get here. So maybe their scent stick around me if I were to guess,"

"Hah! But you don't have any blood on you." Saizou commented.

"And please do tell why I need to have one on me?" This guy is starting to get annoying.

"What are you stupid? Eat them, ravage them of course. You mean you went there and did nothing? Lame!" Saizou spat out.

"Well I'm very sorry, for I don't have a single cell size brain that only tell me to eat. Maybe you could teach me how?" Aki nonchalantly threw his words. He raise an eyebrow and grin the way that would certainly riled him up.

The insinuation did'n escape anyone, the rest of the class broke into snickers and giggles at that, even Tsukune let out a smile.

"Why you!-" Saizou is about to stand out of his seat but was stop by Ms. Nekonome

"Alright, Alright you two thats enough." the teacher tried to stop things from getting worse eventhough she clearly were nervous about saying it.

"Komiya-kun please try to calm down, we are in a class afterall," that was enough to make Saizou take his seat back, Aki did'nt miss the sharp glare that was sent his way.

"And as for you... Lets see, Akihiro Sakurai-kun was it? Please be more careful with your choice of wording." Ms. Nekonome reprimand him. Looking at a file that probably contain information about students in this class.

"Will do," Just smile and nod Aki. Smile and nod.

With that the teacher head back toward her desk just in time before the door was once again slid open.

"I'm sorry for being late. I got lost after the school's entrance ceremony" spoke a voice strangely sending his heart leaping.

"Its quite alright, please do take a seat..." Ms. Nekonome assured the voice.

"My what a cute one," she seems to whispered.

Aki's mouth went wide.

 _Daaammmnnnn! Hot babe alert! Hot babe alert! Where's the ice!?_

"Hello my name is Moka Akashiya," that sweet melody played again. The beautiful young lady turn around and smile, sending heat to his cheeks.

Already murmurs from girls and boys alike spread through the whole class.

The tottally not a normal girl suddenly look his way like something caught her eyes as she slowly walk towards him.

 _Woa, woa, woa... Why am I getting excited!?_

"H-hey Moka-san" Tsukune suddenly blurted out and right after the word left his mouth the girl suddenly pounced on him.

Watching the girl happily hugging his maybe human friend. A thought cross his... No Everyone's mind.

 _" WHAT!? "_

"TSUKUNE!" the girl called out in what might as well be a bliss.

"We're in the same class? I'm so happy,"

 _Life is so unfair!_

Seemingly conscious of his predicament Tsukune turn to him, With that still happily clinging cutie.

 _Why are you doing this to me?_

He did'nt glare just enviou-... Indifferent. So he simply look away.

" I can't believe we're in the same class Tsukune." The girl happily announce.

Aki was pretty sure he heard hearts being shattered... Maybe his, along with a number of others.

Nekonome was taken aback by that sudden display but played her role.

"Oh my, while Its good you seems to know... Aono-kun. Please take a seat. We can't continue the class until you do so."

The girl. Moka seems to look around before looking back toward Tsukune. With an expression of a kick puppy. She finally said...

"Ooh, i was hoping to seat behind Tsukune..." She cast her gaze down.

" I'm sorry Akashiya-san but that was Sakurai-kun's seat how about the one empty seat beside Kuruno-san?" Nekonomi reasoned. The girl in question a bluenette with amazing physique look toward her right so hard that her head might snap if she did it again.

Only then Aki noticed the look Tsukune was giving him. It looks like Tsukune had a high hope for him to say something.

"Why should I?" He mouth slowly making sure Tsukune could read his lips. His expression turn into that of a begging dog right after.

 _Urgh... Fine!_

"Err... Akashiya-san?" The girl's eyes met contact with his. Those green orbs, he could be lost in them for eternity,

 _Hnngghh! This is going to be very bad for my health._

Back to the topic on hand.

"Would you like to switch place with me instead?" Aki offered.

"Can I really? You would do that for me?" The girl suddenly entered his personal bubble.

 _Too close! Reverse engine switch!_

" Uh yeah sure, if you really want it that much. Besides any friends of Tsukune is also a friend of mine." Nice move. Well played sir. He pat himself on the back for a job well done.

With that he grabs his belonging, sling them on his shoulder and stands up to make way for Akashiya-san. But before he could walk away Akashiya san grabbed his hands and held it in hers. The sensation was absurd not even human hands could be that smooth and soft. His heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Thank you so much for this" She beamed.

 _Moka used smile beamed. It was super effective._

When she let go and sits down, Aki turn to address Tsukune.

"I expect explanation A.S.A.P." Tsukune just sheepishly nodded his head in agreement.

While making his way to the other empty seat. He did'nt miss how that bluenette glared at Moka.

Ah well he knew better not get caught in that mess that would happen sooner or later.

After sorting his belongings on his new switched seat. The homeroom resumes and no more people were coming through the door.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

Moka is so in a good mood. She was in the same class as her new and first friend here, Tsukune! The homeroom was informative as she learns a lot on how to coexist around human. She can't say she likes it a lot base from her previous school experience. Everytime she tries to make a friend out of a human. They will only give this mocking smile that really hurt her.

If only there were people like Tsukune back then. But that was ridiculous , of course they were'nt like Tsukune because he is a monster afterall, like everyone else in here.

She could be at ease knowing that she would fit in here better than she did in her previous school.

 _A human school_

Thinking about it, she could felt her heart sank down. There were not many good memories there. Barely any memories at all if you add the bad ones. She means that she could'nt even make a friend. Fortunately the teachers there, at least try to make her felt better. Eventhough they also had that calculative look just like her schoolmates had at times. At least they are still nice with her.

No, she should stop thinking about the past. What important is the present and right now she could have a normal friendhip with Tsukune and maybe she could make more friends. She noticed the way almost everyone give her that friendly smile when she meets their eyes. She said almost because apprently some of the girls just sent her a scowl.

 _"Did I do anything wrong? I need to apologize later._ " she already thought on planning her apologies.

Ah thats right, now is the afternoon breaktime.

"Tsukune!" She called out to her friend and can't help but smile. Tsukune was her precious first friend afterall. His delicious smells and blood is a bonus for her. Seriously she doubt that there could be any tastier blood than Tsukune's.

" Yes, Moka-san?" Tsukune answered her already packing his belongings under the table.

"Its afternoon breaktime... I was wondering if you would like to... Um eat together and maybe take a look around later today?" Oh no... She was so embarrased about this. She never had any experience with this sort of thing afterall. She knew she probably look as red as a tomato now.

"That sounds good Moka-san!" Tsukune agreed without any hesistation at all. Could it be he was trying to make her happy?

 _Awww... How sweet of him_

She can't help but blush.

"Ah... But Moka-san can I invite another person?" Tsukune ask her. She does'nt have the heart to say no with the way he was looking at her. Besides, she won't really mind at all. Maybe she could make another friend that way. Nice Tsukune.

With a nod, they move to her right. They stopped on a table that she originally intends to take. So they came to the view of that another nice person who offered to change seats with her. He looks to have noticed them.

"Aki-san!" Tsukune called out to him.

"The two of us were planning on taking a tour right after lunch. So if you're free, we would like you to join us."

The boy had this funny expression with that multiple twitch on his left eye. Wanting to try her luck, she send him a big smile before introducing herself.

"Hello there, nice to meet you. I'm Akashiya Moka"

The boy shift his attention to her as she stuck out her hand for a shake. She learn that, this is what human do to make a friend from her research.

He is fidgeting while looking at her outstretch hand, she was getting worried that he might dislike her. But when he also reach out to her. She almost scream in happiness.

"Akihiro Sakurai, please to make your aqquiantance Akashiya-san," he said to her. Akihiro Sakurai. Wait isn't he the one Tsukune came with?

Suddenly she felt bad about saying that he is not a nice person this morning. Considering he is a nice person. She should make up for that.

"Ah, Moka is fine... I like it when people call me that. Its like we're closer to each other."

With what almost heard like a steam coming out of somewhere Akihiro's face suddenly lit up like a night lamp.

"T-then you could just call me A-Aki," He stuttered. Ah could it be he was also nervous about making new friend?

" I don't mean to interrupt but we should all go now." Tsukune said weirdly, it sounded louder than the voice she heard him used this morning.

"Ah. About that Tsukune... I'm very sorry, but I had something to take care off," Aki told them as he stands up.

"That's a shame." She really wish she could spent time with knowing her two new friend together.

"Well, If you say so then I guess that could'nt be help" Tsukune shared her thought. She knew it from the tone of voice he's using.

"By the way, Tsukune do you happen to know the way to the headmaster's office?" Aki asked of Tsukune.

 _The headmaster's office? Wait did'nt I..._

"Can't really say I do. Sorry Aki-san," Tsukune apologized. Nevermind maybe she could help.

"If I'm not mistaken, its in the west wing of the building before this one." She provided. The way Aki seems to hide his smile made her felt pretty good.

"Ah is that so? Thanks for sharing Moka-san"

"It was nothing, I spent sometime circling around there when I'm lost after the entrance ceremony. Tee hee," She stuck out the tip of her tongue feeling silly of herself.

Both Aki and Tsukune suddenly turn their faces away. What? Was there something on her face? She touch it but felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"A-Anyway... I should probably get going now, please enjoy yourself, both of you," with a wave Aki walks away. Both she and Tsukune waveback in reply

"Now shall we go then Moka-san?" Tsukune turn to her.

Instead of answering she just grabbed Tsukune's right arm and linked it with hers.

"LET'S GO!" They dash off.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Making his way to the building that Moka-san told him. Aki can't help but think of the girl. Seriously she was way too cute that it might be sinful to just be thinking about her.

"Never thought I would meet someone as beautiful as that."

He used to thought that he would be on his own at Youkai Academy. Trying to not stick up too much and yet here he had befriended Tsukune and the lovely Akashiya Moka. He is still worried about Tsukune though. Did he forgot how scared he was an hour ago? He could understand, being in close proximity with Moka probably made him forget that. Moka seems to adore him too. From what he could see, she always tried to sneak a peek at Tsukune. He knew because he tried the same... only to Moka-san.

 _Lucky bastard, suddenly I'm regretting walking ahead of him earlier._

Taking a flight of stairs at the corner he make his way to the third floor.

He was here to find his reason to live afterall. The Headmaster might have a lead on his predicament. He reminded himself. If it was another dead end, then he gotta try to find another way.

He stop short in front of the double red doors with overly classic and fancy looking ornaments in gold colour adorning that red door.

Up on the plate there read...

'Headmaster'

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

Moka was having a good time with Tsukune. The both of them had took a tour around the school to see the many featured spots on the school such as the graveyard, the statue of gargoyle said to be made out of human's bone. It was weird to say the least. Then they continued to take a walk toward the school dorms. It was quite a spectacle, its very beautiful with how the tombstones and spider cobwebs were used as decoration. The trees just make it perfect with how twisted and bends it was.

Sure she had shared some of humans interest with structure and scenery but nothing makes you felt free more than a place that you grew up with. Even if they are different but if the keys item were there. It would suffice. Besides the dorms was full of dignity and character by themself. She would totally enjoy her stay in the dormitory. She knew it.

Tsukune seems to act indifferent though. Maybe because he felt homesick she . Then they better get somewhere else. Hmm, but its about time they got themselves a refreshment.

"Tsukune, how about we got some refreshment?" All this walking makes me thirsty.

"Y-yeah sure, why not?" Tsukune replied maybe still thinking of his home. She better get a move on. So with a tuck of her arms on Tsukune's. They moved away.

They got back to the school considering breaktime almost over. But still they had times to grab a drink. They both each choose different drinks from the vending machine. A Tomato Juice for herself and Mocha for Tsukune.

Sitting down she did'nt wait any longer to have a taste of her drink.

"Its delicious isn't it?" She stated rather then choosing to drink in silent.

"Y-yeah..." Tsukune agreed with her but she noticed that he has'nt even taste his drink yet.

She look worriedly toward him.

 _Could it be he really felt homesick?_

Tsukune noticed her concern and quickly down his drink. He send her a reassuring smile when he finished. They both continue to drink in silent after that. Just them both on the bench located in the school hallways outside the building.

"You're Akashiya Moka right?" Spoke a voice out of nowhere but she was more worried to the fact that Tsukune had spit out his drink. That voice probably startled him.

She look toward the source and saw a face she thought she had seen before but could'nt pin point where. The person stroll toward them with that smile which make her felt uncomfortable all of sudden.

"So... " he began while eyeing Tsukune who was still coughing.

"What are you a beautiful girl doing hanging around with this twerp? " He said before grabbing Tsukune by the collar so fast that she only saw Tsukune slammed to a column just near them.

"Moka-san?" The jerk asked casually.

"Gaaargh!" Tsukune screamed out in pain.

"Tsukune!" She exclaimed worried for her friend. Just after that Tsukune was tossed away and onto the vending machine causing it suffer major dent inside and cans to fall apart out of the broken machine.

Before she could get to Tsukune, Saizou grab her by the wrist. Making sure to not let her go.

"Now why don't you spend time with me instead. I assure you, I'll be way more fun than he could ever be," Saizou said. She could see his tongue darting out slowly and seriously felt disgust by it.

"No! Let me go! I'm with Tsukune now. Let me go this instant!" she almost screamed out and tried to pull her her hand away from his clutch. The only thing that achieve was making him tighten his grips on her wrist.

"Oh ho! Feisty and beautiful? You are so my type," Saizou leered at her.

Before she could say anything else, a hand suddenly shot out of nowhere and grabs Saizou's wrist. The same hand he had on her wrist.

"When a lady says no. She means no," the rather familiar voice cause her to also look at the owner.

There with his right hand grabbing Saizou's wrist stood Aki-san.

"You should take the hints that you were being rejected Saizou-kun," Aki smirk. That seems to get a reaction out of Saizou.

"Sakurai... " Saizou began with a venomous tone.

"Shut that mouth of yours and starts minding you own business." Saizou retort.

"Will do... Right after you release Moka-san," Aki threatened. She saw how his grips on Saizou's wrist tightens.

"Speaking of which, Ms. Nekonome was looking for you Moka-san, I told her you were here, she should be on her way now. Neverthought I would got here first," Aki address her with a shrug on his other free hand.

"Tch," Saizou muttered. That was when she felt her wrist was free.

"That was quite a grip you got there Sakurai," Saizou said rubbing his wrist while glaring at Aki before walking away.

"Don't think that this is over," he said without looking over his shoulder.

Watching the retreating figure dissapeared into the hallways. She turn to Aki-san

"Thank you for helping me out Aki-san," she said while still rubbing her wrist.

" Don't mention it," he waved her off before making his way to Tsukune who was still slung down on the broken vending machine. Which reminds her...

"Tsukune!" She rushed to the fallen boy, checking up on him for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" There does'nt seem to be any injuries.. She felt relieve.

"Yeah, somewhat," Tsukune speak up with a hint of disoriented voice.

"Well colour me surprise Tsukune... You're quite a tough one yourself aren't you" Aki said offering his hand for Tsukune to get back up. After that was done.

The three walk away together to the class. Which reminded Moka

"Was Nekonome sensei looking for me Aki?" She asked.

Aki only look at her with a quirk eyebrow before grinning mischieviously... It reminds of a person. A flash of orange.

"No, that was a lie to make Saizou go away." He said before sheepishly apologizing,

"I'm sorry,"

"No that was quite alright. It did help us out in the end" Personally she does'nt like lying. But this time it safe them from trouble. So she'll make an exception.

"Yeah, I'm worried about thinking what would have happened if you did'nt showed up Aki-san," Tsukune said albeit weakly but he seems to be okay now.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for... We help each other out," Aki smile truthfully. He is truly a nice person. Both she and Tsukune return his smile. She noticed how Tsukune's smile faltered a moment later.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

As soon as the class ends later in the evening. The three friend decided to go to the school rooftop since that the only place left that Tsukune and Moka have'nt check up on. Aki just tagged along because he had nothing else to do.

"Oh, that's right Aki." Moka-san said suddenly.

"Did'nt you said you had something to do at the headmaster's office? How did it go?" Tsukune noticed how there was a lack of -san when she adress him.

Like a deer caught in a headlight. Aki-san look around before sighing,

"No good , the headmaster were'nt there," He said scratching his forehead.

"If you don't mind me asking whatever reason were you looking for the headmaster in the first place?" Hey he was curious too. Could it be about how they both had enrolled at this academy by mistake?

But then again, Aki-san just took everything here in a stride. Unlike him who flinch away when nothing is really there to begin with. He had confirmed it now. That this school were'nt normal. How Saizou threw him is an explanation enough. Not to mention with all the school settings.

He was'nt much of a brawler, yes but even he could identify that Saizou's strength is way abnormal. He just threw away like some ragdoll. Literally. He was surprise that he was but a only a little bit sore.

Compared to him, Aki-san stood up to peop-... Monsters like that like it was no big deal. Is he really a human like him? The bar was dropping fast.

"Well I got this err... question for him. Sorry but its a bit private Tsukune," Aki-san answered with apologetic look.

"Its fine, I'm sorry for asking."

This is a school for monsters they were attending if he have even a bit of idea of whats going on. Then Tsukune felt he deserve to know it too. Making sure to not make his complaint vocal. Tsukune just lament about Aki-san,

 _Could he possibly have'nt realise it yet?_

No. He may not have known Aki-san for a long time but he got the feeling that Aki-san had a good instinct. So surely he would have realise it. Not to mention the fact that he was seeking for the headmaster? A headmaster of a school for monsters of all things.

Moka-san seems to also treat this like her everday life.

 _'Its because I'm a vampire'_

Moka-san's word from earlier morning came back to him.

Could she possibly be a real vampire?

"Speaking of which, what kind of monster were you Tsukune? Ah Aki too?"

Said potential vampire questiom broke him out of his reverie.

"Me? I'm a..." Oh no, what should he say?

"Did'nt giving away your identities were forbidden according to the school rules?" Aki-san came to his aid yet again. How could he possibly have that confident to do everything? He wish he had a bit of it.

"He's right, Moka-san though I already knew that you were a vampire... Ahh! Sorry!" Tsukune realise of what he just said... Infront of Aki-san. He and his stupid mouth.

"Its alright Tsukune, I won't mind about Aki-san knowing about it" Moka tried to placate him.

"Really? You mean the super strong kind who sleep in the coffin, afraid or garlic and fear the sun?" Aki-san had a hard time believing that. He know how he felt.

"Ah... Not really Aki-san the only thing you got right was that super strong part." Moka-san raised her hands and wave in denial.

" I sleep in a bed by the way. I dislike garlic true, but not because It is dangerous or anything. I just don't like the taste and I'm here standing in broad day light" Moka-san pout which make Aki-san raise his hands up to try placate he with an awkward smile on his face..

"But you look so...uhh..." Aki-san trailed off

"Human?" Tsukune himself finish it for him.

"Yeah that."

"Ah right I guess you two don't know, but look," Moka-san said and starts to push her chest forward.

"Uh, Moka-san?" Judging from his voice Tsukune knew Aki-san came up with the same conclusion as he did.

"Look at your... Chest?" He soldiered on. Hey he was still a high school teenager okay. Blame the hormones.

In respond Moka-san nodded and push her two round beautiful...

 _This is too much for me_.

A glance to his right. He saw that Aki-san was just as flustered as he was,

"Yes, the rosary on my chest. Once this rosary is taken off... I'll turn into a true real terrifying vampire." There was sudden chill in the air. Moka-san hair also flutters with the wind.

"True?" He intoned

"Thats why this is a protective seal" Moka-san tell them both with passion,

"Seal?" Does that mean the rosary seal away all your true vampire power?" Aki-san concluded.

"Yes. I can't take it off by myself even if I wanted to because my true self is truly terrifying." There was a hint of sadness in Moka-san's voice.

He should say something a glance once again to his right side he saw that Aki-san is already in his own train of thought.

"Seal huh?" He muttered.

Welp no help there.

"Its... Okay Moka-san, after all Moka-san is still Moka san," he tried

"He's right, you're your own person. You can choose to be anyone Moka-san. We won't judge you," Aki-san agrees with him. When did he came back?

Those words stirred a reaction in Moka-san as she suddenly jumped to hugs them both. Aki-san by her left and himself by her right shoulder.

"Thank goodness, I had you two as friends." Oh he's getting use to being flustered now.

 _Was that a good thing?_

"Also... Tsukune," she began with that cute blush of hers as she stares into his eyes.

"You were my first..." Moka-san admits out of nowhere.

"EHHH! F-FIRST!?" Aki-san backed away from their joined hug by Moka-san. A shock expression decorate his face.

"Tsu-Tsukune just how far have the two of you have gone!?" Aki-san pointed toward them

"And wait! Is'nt this our first day of school?," He was ignored.

"All this time, I've always consumed tomato juice and blood tranfusion packets. So Tsukune... Moka-san trailed off

"That fragrance, the sweetness, and the beating of my heart... Tsukune's blood is the best."

A loud thud was heard and Aki-san is'nt there anymore.

"So... Tsukune please..." Moka-san leans in

A flash of fear,

The colour of blood,

And red crimson eyes peering into his soul made him push her away.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I got something to take care off. Yes something." I can't take this anymore!

And so he dashed away.

"Tsu-Tsukune," He did'nt heard her.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 _Did I do something wrong?_

Was all what Moka had on her mind as Tsukune suddenly left. Few minutes had passed and still she stood there unable to comprehend of what just happened.

"O-ow my head," a groggy voice muttered.

Looking downward she only now notice that Aki was on his back. Hands on his head rubbing his temple, brushing through his wild and black colured hair.

"Aki!" She knelt down to check up on him. Since when did he fell down? Is he okay?

"Moka-san? Oh I have this weird dream about-" he stopped midway eyes darting around before returning to hers.

...

He let out a sigh.

"Nevermind. Where's Tsukune?" He asked as he rose to his feet.

"He said he had something to do but..." She had a conflict of trust.

Steeling her will she looks back to Aki

"Aki, I think I have done something wrong."

Aki said nothing as the breeze pass between them both. After what felt like eternity, he puts a hand on her shoulder and stared directly into her eyes. Those friendly coal eyes look much more harder and sharper than before.

"Then go make it right Moka-san,"

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

She felt like an idiot. Tsukune was a human all long and she just said those bad words around him completely oblivious to how hurt it must had been for him.

She had tracked down Tsukune with Aki's encouragement. She was suprised at first why he had his baggage with him. After a little revealation, she discovered that he was planning to leave the school because he felt that he did'nt belong there.

Because he was a human. She had blew all of that hatred she had toward humans on him not realising that her first friend was a human all this time along.

 _'I don't want to befriend a monster either!'_

 _Those were lies right Tsukune?_

She run passed the trees and graves seeing nothing except for one person.

She saw it herself he was also hurting himself by saying those words

Was it really matter if he's a human? He is her first friend. The one she spends time with the most. Even if that's barely a day.

He's the first person who ever accept her for who she is and he did'nt even think she was weird. The laughter that they share... Those were precious to her. She must apologize and make him comeback. If not... If not... She would'nt forgive herself if that happened. Aki probably will be sad too if Tsukune leave.

So for the both of them she must try to reach Tsukune. She's running out of breath due to her anxiety and weariness. Her chest hurts, but it would hurt more if she could'nt make things right between the both of them. Things starts to go wrong when that Saizou disturb them. Maybe if he was'nt there, they would'nt have this argument and would still be at the school with Aki talking until the very night.

 _Tsukune!_

"Where are you going? Dear Moka-san?" the person that she wants to see the least appeared out of no where from the tree. Forcing her to stop beacuse he was on her way.

 _Saizou? I don't have time for this._

With a smirk she learned by watching Aki earlier she showed no fear toward Saizou

"I'm very busy right now, so please get out of my way,"

Saizou started to chuckle madly

"That attitude too... I **can't stand it anymore!"** Saizou exclaimed as his body starts to grow bulkier ripping apart his school uniform as they grow to twice his previous height. His collarbone grew as through his skin. His hideous tongue keep darting longer and longer by every passing second. His voice turns more feral.

She started to back away slowly because she knew. There's no way she could push pass through him now.

"Showing your true from was forbidden by the school," her voice betrayed her will.

With a towering height, Saizou slowly stomps toward her.

 **"Its fine, we're outside afterall, Now Moka-san... Let me take good care of you."**

Frightened, she screams out loud.

With almost lightning speed his tongue grabs onto her left arm. Before she realise it she was soaring through the air and was crash into a tree and then again she was flew into another tree but this one is stronger then the last one, she leans back agains it as the tongue release her.

She could spot Saizou's towering form making his way toward her yet again.

 **"Now why don't you transform Moka-san? Oh and in case your wondering... I'm a monstrel,"**

She could care less about what he is... Right niw if she don't hurry, Tsukune... Tsukune will...

Struggling to rise to her feet she fell yet again leaning on the tree.

"No... I told you that it was forbidden..." She struggled.

 **"And I told you that it was fine did'nt I?"**

She could feel the sticky liquid on her kneesock. Saizou had already grabbed her right leg.

 _Somebody help!_

 **"Arrgghhh!"** Saizou suddenly screamed/gurgled in pain. She can't be sure which one it is.

Searching for the cause she saw it in a pool of blood. Not hers, but it was dirtied blood. There whats right in the middle was an appendage.

 _Saizou's tongue?_

"I thought I told you Saizou. That when a lady says no. She means no." Feeling a deja'vu she turn around to the direction of the voice.

There with something that looks like a bow with blades sticking out to each end from the center, what she could guess as the handle. Aki stood there with a position akin to one would make after firing an arrow.

"A-Aki..." She called out feeling a little bit safer now.

 **"Gurrgghh... SAKURAAIII!"** Saizou bellowed out loud eyes thirst with blood. Rows of bloodied sharp jagged teeth open and close hysterically his tongue look like it was cut off with a knive. Blood surging forward from the wounded appendage. He eyed Aki dangerously before he charge forward.

Aki narrowly avoided a hammer fist that split the ground open with a backflip handspring. That bow was on his right hand. Saizou continue his assault which Aki continue to keep a streak of multiple exclusive dodges.

The ground, trees and occasionally tombstone was destroyed by Saizou's missed attack. Crows and bats alike flew out of the forest with every shaking of the ground.

"Moka-san!" The voice of the person she was searching for assault her ears.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune came running back to her on that huge tree she was leaning against. He was out of breath with chest rising out and down uncontrollably. She took note of how he does'nt have the bags he had on himself earlier before they got into that little argument. She still felt guilty off that. He knelt down beside her and desperately tell her

"There's something I need to tell you..."

 **"Great here comes another nuisance."** Saizou commented while still failing to land any hit on Aki. The debris from his miss start to mix with the air.

"EHH! W-WHAT IS THAT THING?" Tsukune does'nt realise that it was Saizou so it was up to her to tell him.

"Saizou is this thing!? Does all monsters looks like that?" He ask no one in particular.

"... And was that Aki-san facing up againts him? Is he insane!?"

 **"You're annoying!"** Saizou declared before rushing off to their spot and slapping Tsukune away with his massive arm. Tsukune was launch into several trees.

"Tsukune!" wasting no more time Moka rush to her friend's side. Trying to keep him conscious by holding his hand. She craddled his head on her lap.

"Saizou you bastard! I'm your opponent!" Aki announced before stabbing Saizou at his right back shoulder blade with his bow-sword hybreed. Saizou let out another blood curdling scream as a new gash open up from where he was stabbed.

"Moka! Take good care of Tsukune!" Aki ask of her before out of nowhere something akin to a belt just suddenly appeared on his person with a static effect.

"I'm counting on you!" He told her one final time before with a flick of his left wrist a card suddenly materialised. He continued to slide that card down his belt.

 **CHANGE!**

His entire self seems to be enveloped into a static current wave, When it resides, she could saw how his form had change.

His skin turned ripped with muscles that it was almost bulging out and was black in colour. A somesort of armour had appeared on his chest reaching out to his black shadowpads. He also had a silver coloured arm guard and shin guard that reach down to the bottom of his foot. On his person, a marking of gold and red colour decorated his entire body. His head also change to almost a black helmet like appearance except for some reason it reminds her of a mantis with blood red almost heartshape visor complete with a silver mouthguard. He also got a twin like antennaes like horn sticking out from his forehead. The belt from earlier remain on his waist.

The aura around him was nothing like she ever felt before. It was'nt youki. It was different yet the same. She could'nt really put her her finger on it. One thing for sure, even if its just for a while she felt overwhelm by his presence. For a moment, she thought that her Rosary was moving on its own.

Aki was ready for a fight.

 **"So that's your true form Sakurai? Quite impressive if I do say so myself,"** Saizou voice out

 **"But lets see whether or not you could take me down!"** Saizou challenged.

"You seems to forget that you were having a hard time even before I use this form," with stance that set his left foot and arm out forward and his other right arm and leg to the right elbows bends readily. Aki continue...

"This better worth my time Saizou-kun!" He taunts probably smirking behind his mask, and that riled up Saizou enough for him to charged blindly only to be mirrored by Aki except with a lot more speed and power behind his charge.

That much being said Saizou was send soaring backward not a moment later. She could only look on as line of trees gets destroyed from the force of Aki's tackle. Saizou's going to felt that.

"M-Moka-san..." Tsukune's voice brought her attention back on him.

"Tsukune! Don't move you're hurt." She plead him.

"I'm very sorry Moka-san...'

"No, I was the one who suppose to apologize Tsukune... I'm very sorry Tsukune. The difference between monsters and human was just to much" she admitted. She could also feel the tears that she was holding back streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm a vampire, sucking blood and harming humans. Back in my previous school what I really want was just a friend. Being a human or a monster does'nt make any difference. But I guess that it was impossible from the start." She reach out and place her hand on Tsukune's face.

"You even got hurt because of me..." She wiped another tears with her left hand.

"Moka-san... Indeed I'm a worthless and weak but a human or monster. I want to be Moka-san's friend" he struggled to get up and tried to reach for her face,

"Even if you're a vampire... I still like you as yourself..." He forced out the last words while simultaneously wiping her tears away with his kind fingers.

Moka's heart skipped a beat.

With that whatever strenght he had left from his body ran out. He starts to fell back down but not before his hand got stuck on her rosary.

There was a flash of red.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 **"Urrrghh..."** Aki watch as Saizou tried to get up

"What's wrong Saizou? Tired? maybe you need to eat more. Oops I forgot the only things you got to eat here was my fist." Aki taunted the struggling monstrel. Opening and closing his right fist a couple of times.

 **"You'll pay for this Sakurai, mark my word!"** Saizou sweared. Before he got back up.

"Oh ready for round three? Just keep in mind if you also missed this round then you're out." Aki said while trying to impersonate a bat hitting air with his hand.

Saizou suddenly starts to bit his arm drawing blood from it. As if all the cut he got from yours truly was'nt enough. The entire round two he just use his fist and leg work to deal blows to Saizou. So he wondered if he should change tactic in round 3?

Whatever Saizou was doing it seems to make him about 30% bigger and his youki's got stronger. Razor sharp blade protuding from his already mssive elbows.. The surge of power made Aki frowns.

 _Okay... This may take a while_

After he was done, Saizou sent him a predatory smile,

 **"Now you shall witness my true power!"** Saizou and Aki was about to charge at each other but was stopped by an even more powerful Youki energy suddenly bursting toward the sky from the direction they were facing off before. It was an intense feeling that send chill down to grip his heart. He imagined that he saw bats flocking together to form a human figure on the sky. The moon had become too bright all of sudden.

 _That direction... Tsukune! Moka!_

He must get to them quick before whatever it was that create the intense powerful Youki get to the both of them.

 **"T-this powerful aura... It could only belong to an S-class monster!"** For once that he and Saizou came to an agreement although not officially.

 **"Perfect after I took care of you, I'll go and take out whoever that was. Maybe if I take them down I could gain a new reputation."** Saizou grinned excitedly

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be sure to cut you some slack from doing all of those hard work." The Chalice Arrow materialised in his grasp.

"So I'll finish this real quick," Aki adopted a stand.

 _"No... I'll finish this,"_ suddenly a cold and deep regal voice make the both of them stop and look at the owner.

From the trees behind him emerged a rather developed girl with silver hair and hypnoting crimson eyes. What caught his attention was that how she was wearing The Yokai Academy issued uniform.

 _There was no mistaking it, she was the cause of that powerful youki from earlier. But why did I feel like I've seen her before?_

Aki was pulled from his thought a moment later when the girl called his name.

"Step aside Aki, I'm taking it over from here..." The girl declared with barely any emotion at all. To top it off she just yawn and cover it up with her hand. Their eyes met contacts and that thirst for battle wells up in him, but he managed to keep it in check somehow,

He does'nt know why... But he just sorta obeyed her eventhough his body practically told him to jump on the woman and eliminate her or stay the hell away. He really need to differentiate between the two. Curious as to where this route will take them he step aside and let that silver beauty took his spot

 _Come to think of it how does she knows my name?_

Still not letting his guard down he just stood watching the upcoming clash.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune suddenly stumbled into the battle zone. Catching the boy before he could hit the ground. Aki give his shoulder as support while at the same time trying to be as delicate as possible toward Tsukune with his current form.

"Woa easy there tough guy, you're already all messed up. Try to be more careful with your body."

Tsukune had just seems to realised that he was being support by him but as soon as Tsukune look straight at him. He could feel Tsukune's reflexes of trying to get away from him. He understood, Tsukune probably was frightened by his form.

"Hey... Its alright, I'm your friend?" He tried to calm the boy.

"That voice... Aki-san?" Oh? He could tell his identity just by his voice alone? This guy is something alright. He opted to just nodded.

"Question later, right now I want to see what's that all about." He confessed turning his gaze back on the two combatants.

 **"T-this huge youki power? That silver hair and those blood red eyes. Its just as the rumours said. So this is one of the legendary S-Class monster, a vampire!"** He could detect how Saizou's voice almost quivered.

"You're the one who had awaken me from my slumber did you not? Funny how you did'nt even know that before trying to make me your woman." The smile that she sent toward Saizou tell him that it was just a big joke for her. To make things worst... She was not amused.

" Saizou is shaking in fear," he observed.

 **"What are you talking about? Awaken you? my woman? I did'nt do any that."** Saizou denied. It looks like he was only trying to justify himself.

"Enough, you could probably rough my other self earlier. But with the current me..." That arrogant and pride laced voice returned.

He had no idea what they were talking about but it was fun watching Saizou freaking out.

"You should..." with a burst of speed that impress him she dash toward Saizou who was still trying to figure out his head and tail out. A straight kick to the jaw sends Saizou up in the air.

The force from her kick was amazing as the pressure itself cause the ground to broke into debris and was also lifted into the air defying the law of gravity.

"...Know your place!" She finish as she also jumps into the sky. The image of the moon behind casting her shadow in just the right angle was really awesome.

With a success rate over 100% she delivered a pefectly executed spinning reverse kick that plummeted Saizou's gigantic body into the ground before sliding off the cliff... And probably into some more trees.

Seriously this place has a lot of trees. He had also left some marks of his own using Saizou's body. For that same idea, He gave that vampire girl an A+

 _Wait... Vampire?_

 _'Once this rosary is taken off... I'll turn into a true real terrifying vampire.'_

Moka-san's voice resounded in his mind.

 _What. The. Hell?_

 _Moka-san? Speaking of which..._

 _She just finish him off with two kick_

 _Two!_

To think that was even possible. Just how crazy strong is this girl... Er vampire?

"Moka-san!?" So deep into his thought he did'nt even realise how Tsukune had gotten out of his support and by the time he did. Tsukune had already collapsed on top of vampire Moka-san who had caught him. Now how should he approach this?

 _Whatever..._

He'll just wing it. With that in mind, he walk toward the other two fellow students.

Choosing his ' SPIRIT ' card he slide it down the Chalice Rouzer on his waist.

 **'SPIRIT'** the familiar word could be heard. He walks through the oncoming translucent window that had appeared when he activate his spirits card. He could feel how his body had relax considerably once he passed that window. When ever he undid his transformation becoming his civilian form with the Academies uniform, it always calm his body, mind and perhaps spirit down. It was also one of his favourites.

No wonder that card was called 'Spirit'

"Err... Moka-san"? He try to be sure.

The way of how vampire Moka-san seems to glared at him sends a very intimidating aura on him. Welps no way out now.

"That is you right?"

Vampire Moka-san continues to stare makes him felt really uncomfortable. If the other Moka-san's eyes could make his heart became warm and fuzzy inside, Then This Moka-san's stare can make his heart reach way beyond frozen point. There were just something in those red ruby orbs.

If he has to say it was like how a parent give their child the look when said child had done something they don't approve.

"Why did'nt you finish him earlier?" After what felt like a long time. Vampire Moka-san finally speaks. But he did'nt really expect for her to say that.

"Urr... What?" He was unsure.

"Don't play the fool with me Aki. I felt that overwhelming aura the moment you transform."

What was with this version of Moka-san?

Now that he got a good look at her this Moka-san is way different in so many ways. Her hair still retain that overflowing length. The silver hair is very striking it brought the sense of mystery that was not tiring to look at.

Her face had become a bit different, this Moka-san had that mature woman kind of look that you could'nt help but find it is quite charming, if you filter that cold exterior of course. Her eyes is red... Creepy and bone chilling? Yes, but stunning and bewitching? Also a yes. Overall she had this regal beauty kind of look that was rare to find but that is exactly why he called her beautiful. Yes he admitted it. Also, she was more... Developed too. He could'nt help but notice.

"Where are you looking at?" And she was more sightful and conscious as well.

"Um... I err... " with a shake of her head. Vampire Moka-san had an amused expression only a hint really before they return full force into a scowl

"I'll let you of the hook because the other me seems to like you enough to care about you, " she said with that voice devoid of any emotion.

"I'm still waiting for your answer... Why is it you did'nt finish that monstrel earlier, If you did that. This fellow here won't have ended up in this state," she said referring to Tsukune who was unconscious. She gently set him on the ground.

"Is he okay?" He ask rather genuinely but was instead being frown upon again by vampire Moka-san. Seriously what is he doing wrong?

With a sigh she starts to walk toward him

"Its fine if you don't want to talk about that... But tell me one thing." She stopped right before him he could feel how she peered into his soul with those red eyes of hers.

"Are you an ally... Or a threat?" There was an edge in her voice. The way her body was on a guard did'nt allude him. Something tells him that Vampire Moka-san did'nt really like him. He is thankful that she did'nt hate him. If she do... He does not want to know thank you very much.

Anyway he need to make things clear with her first.

"I want to be your friend Moka-san, Tsukene too," he replied with his own will. He did'nt break eye contact. He can't.

Seemingly satisfied Moka-san walked back toward Tsukune before picking up a rosary from his hand. The same rosary that the previous Moka-san showed to him and Tsukune.

Something flash in his mind and that urge him to call out.

"Moka-san?"

"Hmm?" Vampire Moka-san turn back to him. Rosary still in hand.

"Which is the real you?"

Silent filled the air only the cold breeze of the night went by them. Until finally with an almost sadistic smile she said.

"Decide that for yourself..." She place the rosary back on her choker. A sound of chains clicking each other could be heard.

There was a flash of red before the silence night came knocking again.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 **And that conclude this chapter. Quite a long read eh? I'm very sorry if the length of this chapter make your eyes hurt. Originally I was thinking about spliiting this into two chapters but when i reread this thing the ending for the first chapter is kinda... Off. Like something should be fit in there or else it would be plain weird. After adding some of the other chapter scenes, a new problem arise. The would be later chaoter seems to short for my liking.**

 **After much thinking I just decided to put them into one long chapter. I apologized if that was selfish of me. But somethung told me that I would not upload anything if this continue. And so chapter 2 was born. Speaking of which, overall i had written about six chapter like this one. The one that is close to 10,000 words but I know that could sting the eyes for reading them.**

 **So i would like your cooperation dear reader, I've set up a vote on my profile about wheter or not I should write more than 10,000+ words.**

 **In another note, Does anyone still wondering what rider Akihiro is? XD. There you have it. Your answer, of course you would only knew about that rider if he was as popular as I thought he is. Summary and Title would change by the next upload.**

 **Kindly leave a review a fave or anything that makes me know that there are people that wants to read this little hobby of mine.**

 **Thats all Thank you for reading and have a nice day,**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Did anyone miss me? *charming smile that is not so charming* before anything else let me just say this. Please read the author note at the end of the chapter because its likely will be deciding where I'll go with the story. BETA READERS STILL NEEDED to fix my terrible grammar and vocabulary**

 **Without further ado here's chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Rosario + Vampire and Kamen Rider they each belong to their respective owners!**

XxxxxxxxxX

A Chapter 3

Sakurai Akihiro took a good look at his newly decorated room. He had spent quite sometime cleaning the once messy and dusty room. Despite the dorm appearance from the outside, the room was pretty good looking on the inside. Its just like your normal average dorm room. In contrast to how he thought that this place would be filled with pest or creetin, surprisingly there is none of that.

Once he gets there, the only thing thats dirty about this room was how dust had accumulated in this room but with a little motivation that could be fix. The room was already provided with its own furnitures like the wardrobe although small but still functioning. Perfect, he does'nt bring much clothing with him anyway. There was also a work desk, that could be used to study and do a homework, the chair and desk was in a good shape but to quote from earlier was really dusty, beside that trivial matter the only thing lacking was a desk lamp. Despite his totally unnormal body he still can't see in the dark. He could only do so if he transform into Chalice. So he would have to get himself a desk lamp or a candle at least. He does'nt want to transform each time just so he could see in the dark. He knew how his transformation sometime attract people or Youkais.

There's a small kitchen in the back but just like his living room its realy dusty and filled with cobwebs especially the stove and a little oily, it also has a bad smell coming from it. So he made note to get the kitchen clean later. The kitchen is a bit cramped though to move in as it does'nt offer much space. There's also an old fridge there, but despite the looks it works perfectly fine. Notes of recipe's left there on there fridge was written with excellent note and writing skills, probably by the previous person... Or youkai that used to inhibited here. He's not one for cooking, he could make rice, a few simple dish but that just it. So, he'll just keep the recipes there for when he is in the mood for cooking.

The bathroom on the other hand is a bit... Unclean for him. There was a shower but the color of water poured out when he test it was... Bizarre to say the least first it came out yellow than rust all of sudden. He wonder if every bath was like that or was that only his. Truthfully there's a communal bath in this shool but only one for each gender. The male bath in the male dorms, and the female's in theirs. You can try taking precaution all you like but he knows that one day, someone will get in a bath that doesn't match their gender. Having a communal bath in the first place was asking for trouble he thought. Ah well thats none worth his time.

There is also that fold up mattress and head pillows along with blankets provided by the school and thankfully they were all in a good shape, he could sleep without them yes, but his body will felt it every morning. The only downside he had about that mattress was that he need to move his desk and wardobe along with a small living room table, every night to laid it out. He'll have to get the short stature fan he gotten with this room look at because he does'nt know how to fix it. Looks like he'll have to sleep with only the cold night air from the single open window in the middle of the room tonight. Colour him surprise apparently there was electricity in the academy. Come to think of it his class had those ceiling fan did'nt it? How could he had not notice. Ah well he'll figure that out later.

Right now he has to keep the brooms and tossed the ragdolls away. He just need rest right now. Its been few hours since that incident with Moka and Saizou. Moka-san had passed up for a short minutes, probably from the exhaustion of unleashing her power. He had waited for Moka-san to wake up. Making sure she was okay before offering to take Tsukune back to the dorm but Moka-san insist that she wants to wait for Tsukune to wake up. He wish he had his category 9 of heart to speed up Tsukune's recovering abilities but it was not needed as Tsukune seems to stirs up a moment later. He just left the two alone when Tsukune was about to wake up. They had something that needs to be clear up between them if he was'nt mistaken. Better give them some space. He secretly wish that Moka-san could care about him just as she did to Tsukune.

 _Ah could this be jealousy?_

He thought in amusement. He does'nt really harbor any special feeling to Moka-san at all... Okay maybe he had a little somewhat of a crush on her but really, that was just normal reaction that most of the guys will have on a girl such as Moka-san. Nothing he had'nt experience before, in fact he had a crush when he was younger but thats just hormone talking nothing else. He would'nt let this stupid thing as a maybe crush ruin his friendship with Moka-san and Tsukune. If he accepts the the truth now then the feeling will go away eventually. Just like his first crush.

Now about Tsukune, he gotta give credit to Tsukune, despite how he look the boy could take a beating. He was unsure if his human self could take the same punishment. He had already clarified that Tsukune is without a doubt 100% human which bring the question...

 _Why is Tsukune here in Yokai Academy and how in the first place? That should be impossible._

Unless...

 _'Could it be that Tsukune being here was'nt a mistake at all? Could the Headmaster knows something about this?'_

He still have'nt meet that Headmaster at all, He should go and fix that soon.

 _'Just hope next time would go well without a hitch.'_

Thinking back on his recent fight with Saizou. He laid up all his cards on the mat. He separates 13 cards into one corner and three cards at another, He focus on the 13 card in a set, The Heart decks. He picks up a few, namely the category Ace of Heart and the category 2 of Heart. These two cards enable him to both transform into Chalice and back into his human form, looking over the other two which is the category 3 and 6 of Heart which contained the Hammerhead and Hawk Undead and their power respectively in their own card, he wondered how they had come to him.

Eversince he started out he had all of his Heart deck on his person, well save for the royal class of Heart which is the Jack, King, and Queen. He frown upon remembering that, he just know sooner or later he would have to 'meet' them personally. That is IF they did'nt find him first.

Originally, the category 3 until 10 of the Heart deck had all lose their colour into whitish blue with only the outlines of those images of those undeads that only could be seen which he cannot use at the time. But one day while he was out training they just sort of colour themselves on the cards. Did he trigger a flag or something? The 3 and 6 route? He snort in amusement if that was the case. Joke aside, at least he could conclude his category 4, 5 until 10 of heart would probably come the same way. Now if only he could figure out how. At least he knew they won't be as troubling as his other three cards.

With that on the agenda he pick up the aforemention cards. They were the category 4 of Club and the category 2 and 3 of Diamond which he had sealed Armadillo and Frog Undead into. He stared at the one which sealed Rhinocerous Undead inside. He would never forget it, his first battle as Chalice. Those had been horrifying experience for him. Unlike his decks of Heart with the exception of the Royal Class, It seems that he would have to seal all of the remaining undead of all the other decks himself. He could already felt the energy drained from his body, metaphorically of course. Those are going to be one hell of a challenge but what could he do? Its the reason why he was brought here in the first place. He could'nt run away no matter how much he tried anyway. Spending a glance toward his other two cards of Diamond he recompose himself. These cards along with his Heart deck would be the first step toward sealing all of the undeads. Including the Joker Undead. Speaking of which... He sure is glad that he is not the Joker Undead unlike Hajime in the show. That at least give him a fresh wind.

Looking back at his lied out cards he conclude that they have'nt had change from the last time he check and so he put them all back in their original place. His... subspace? He did'nt know how and why but he just seems to be able to summon them out of thin air and place them back in the same way eversince the beginning. It just became natural for him, maybe that masked guy knew something about it?

Thinking back he had come a pretty long way from that despair induced, angtsy and broken guy he used to be when he arrived in this world. He owed Sakurai-san and the rest for putting up with him the whole time he was 'sick'. He could remember from that masked man words were he is needed to stop some disturbance in this world. Still who would have thought that Kamen Riders was real. He used to thought that it was just a show, but now he could be called one. Its still surreal for him even until this day. Even if there was a few changes form the show,

Ahh~ thinking about it really make his head ache. But he had to admit so far he does'nt regret coming to Youkai Academy but its still to early to decide that. He had enjoyed the little time he had spend with Tsukune and Moka-san nonetheless.

"Oh look at the time. Its getting pretty late already," looking at the alarm clock he brought along, he starts to sort his things out to prepare the futon. Standing up he went to the window and open it up for the cool air to keep him cool tonight, after that he went and pull the lamp string cutting of the source of light from the room. Laying on his provided futon he had a thought about what had transpired today. Meeting Tsukune, attending Yokai Academy, meeting Moka-san, clashing with Saizou and yet again meeting Moka-san.

 _'Which one of them is the real one?'_

He can't help but wondering

 _'Ah whatever I'll figure it out sooner or later. Right now better get some shut eye.'_

With that in mind he drift of to another world. One that is both a dream and a reality.

Darkness was all around him safe for a brick path on his feet that continues straight behind him. He knows that a figure is currently behind him, already waiting for him for quite sometime.

Turning around he was meet with a face that is no longer a stranger for him.

"Hello... Chalice."

XxxxxxxxX

Tsukune look on toward the ceiling as he attempts to sleep, feeling uncormfortable he tried to turn only to wince mildly. It had only been two days since the whole ordeal with Saizou. His body is still hurt all over because of that.

He was surprised that he did'nt suffer any major wound safe from lacerations, muscle ache and minor cuts on his person. He had taken taken a sick leave from school yesterday. There's no way that he could go to school like normal. I mean he was attacked by a monster. One that triple his size. He was also sent flying so hard that he can't feel anything during that time. Both Moka-san and Aki-san had advised him to go for a treatment at the infirmary.

The weird part is, despite being a monster school, Youkai Academy's infirmary was just like any infirmary there is that he had seen in human world. They got 3 beds in them, safety aid kid and some normal human medicines. He could spot Iodines and wire gauze there although there are also quite a lot off freaky supernatural like herb and medicines in there, I mean whatever would he do with dried horns and half rotten meat? Thankfully there was no need for that, as the school nurse simply applied some minor treatment for him.

Earlier on Aki-san had checked it up for him whether or not he could get treatment over there. As soon as Aki-san give him the greenlight, he was rushed by Moka-san there herself. Those two were clearly worried about him, which made him feel this warm and tingly inside.

Then there that is that thing with Aki-san. He could clearly remember seeing him fight against a literally monster size Saizou and he did'nt even look worried, as if he was used to that kind of thing. Not to mention how his apperance had change later. That form was totally not a human. Its a humanoid at best.

 _'What is he?'_

Now he just felt more out of place here in Youkai Academy. It seems that even Aki-san who he came with and believed was human, is actually something else entirely. Aki-san the person who had come and help him sort out his belongings and tidy up his room when he is not in the condition to do so himself.

Tsukune could'nt still believe of how much normal this room is compared to its outside look. Although with nothing much in their way he could'nt really bring himself up to approach Aki-san about the whole form change thing and so they just spends about an hour just cleaning up his room.

Aki-san did'nt really act different or do anything out of the ordinary beside being himself. A friendly and a little laid back guy that he met on the bus stop. He wish he could really consider him a friend. But the question remains...

Is Aki-san really a friend? He remembered just how much dread he felt when he was near Aki-san in his... Monster form? Maybe it was the fear talking but he really felt bad and scared being near Aki-san even if it just for a second. Thats the reason why he tried to escape from him back then. He just does'nt know anymore.

 _'I am your friend?'_

A question from that day resound within him. A face beneath that red blood heartshape visor look on to him.

 _'I want to be your friend... Tsukune too.'_

A kind and resolute voice that could only be Aki-san's be heard. Eventhough he does'nt know if Aki-san ever said that

 _'I'm Sakurai Akihiro. You can just call me Aki, glad to know you Tsukune.'_

A sincere confession and a truthful smile assault him, making Tsukune remember that moment when they just met.

With a shake of his head, Tsukune take in a deep breath and let it out in one long doubt away. He smiles.

"What am I thinking about? There is no doubt that Aki-san is a friend. The time I've been around with him is real."

He concluded with a relieve expression. As if remembering something, he snorts.

"And here I'm befriending Moka-san who is a vampire of all thing. If I could do that then why not with Aki-san?"

As if affirming the truth for himsel- No... For all of them. Tsukune smiled while looking at the ceiling, watching the circle shape of the room's ceiling fan, he is laying in the futon the soft sensation of the blanket provided him with warmt. Even in the dark he could still make their shape pretty well both the lamp and the futon. Probably because the light of the moon provided him.

"There's no mistaking it... Both of them is my friends."

With that he shut his eyes...

Only to open them up a few second later.

"Now if only I could ignore the fact that this is a school full of monsters that I'm attending..."

That being said said monster's room were really all around him. To his left and right and the room adjacent to him. Dread grips his heart, the bus only came to this academy once in a month if what Moka-san and that bus schedule told him was true. Which means he a human had to survive this school full of unimaginable monsters and terror for at least a month for the bus to come back here.

 _Gulp_

It would only be later part of the night that sleep could meet him.

XxxxxxxxxX

Moka Akashiya was on her way to school on the morning. She is among the many students that walk theirway to school from the dorm. She saw that some of the student were in groups on at least in pair. The familiar sense of loneliness wells up within her. Which brought her to one detail.

 _'I wonder if Tsukune is alright and able to come to school now?'_

For the past days, she had walked her way alone and if she's lucky Aki will meet up with her. He had been her only companion for the day. She felt comfortable around him compared to how some of the student just randomly asked her to accompany them one morning, don't get her wrong she would be happy for that if it were'nt for this weird expression they had on their face when they asked that.

That and about how Tsukune is still not fully healed from Saizou's attacked on him. Aki had assured her that Tsukune was getting better and he was tougher than his looks. But she could'nt help but worry. He is her first precious person afterall. She was forever grateful to Aki on how he check up on Tsukune. If it was up to her, she would dash to the boys dormitory herself to take care of Tsukune but that would be against the school rule.

Speaking of Saizou, The next day of school after their little 'incident' Saizou did'nt even once tried to do anything on her anymore. If anything she thinks that he was trying to distance himself from her. She could'nt be sure why but Aki had said that she herself had scared Saizou off. Sure he was a jerk but she did'nt really mean to scared him off. In fact she almost felt bad about it. But she remembered Aki's word.

 _"Don't be... Technically you did'nt do it. It was the other said you can't remember anything about it right?"_

Aki had asked her about her transformation into her real terrifying vampire self. From his guess that she and her vampire self is the same yet different person in soul and body. She herself did'nt really know much about it. But she was certain that she was a terrifying and strong vampire before she had her powers sealed away. She grabs the rosary on her chest while wondering about that. The memories she had eversince childhood told her that much about what kind of person she is or was... Depends on your perspective really. But then again if that is who she was then who is she right now? Which Akashiya Moka is she?

 _'Owwie... This really made my head goes spinning. I can really see now why Aki had stopped thinking about it.'_

She should take a page out of his book.

With that she continue her steps and was meet with a sight she probably had waited for. There right a few step infront of her on their way to school with their bags in hand was Tsukune and Aki talking to each other about something she could'nt heard from here. But it looks whatever it is seems to have Tsukune a little down and Aki to offer him a comforting pat and a slight chuckle.

"Tsukune!" She only notice that was her voice when both of Tsukune and Aki stop in their track and look toward her. With that she pick up her pace and approach them.

"Good morning Aki and Tsukune." She greets them

"Good morning Moka-san." They each said at the same time.

"It was good to run into you Moka-san. As you can see Tsukune is all better now." Aki said while gesturing to Tsukune who looks a little bit sheepish at the moment.

"I'm sorry for not being able to attend school this past two days." Tsukune apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"No, Its not your fault, if anything it was all mine to get you dragged in that kind of situation in the first place." She admitted with a shake of her head.

She walk a step closer to Tsukune to look for any sign of injury.

"Are you really alright now Tsukune?"

Tsukune seems to back up suddenly with a red shade on his face.

"I-I'm alright now Moka-san. Thanks for your concern. But it was not your fault or anyone at all right from the beginning." He told her to calm her down waving a hand naturally in the process.

A sigh from Aki was heard.

"Ah... haaa~ how nice Tsukune, to have a beautiful girl such as Moka-san worrying about your health like that. Wish I had one worrying for me too."

Tsukune seems to be in a lost for word as he only straighten his neck tie.

The praise from Aki made her a little bit happy

"Silly Aki, I would worry about you too if anything bad happens to you." She giggled at that. They are both her precious friend she would not trade that for everything.

That seems to made Aki let out a small smile.

"Ah thanks Moka-san,"

"Are you alright Moka-san, were'nt you hurt also?" Tsukune suddenly asked probably referring to how Saizou had done to her that day.

"I'm okay Tsukune. Not a bruise on me, remember I'm a vampire." She tried to assure him. How sweet of him to be worry about her when he should be worried about himself. In fact it was too sweet that she could smell it off him.

"Thank goodness, I would'nt be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you Moka-san," Tsukune seems to sparkle on her eyes.

"Tsukune..." She started

"Moka-san..." Tsukune continued

"Tsukune..." She leaned in

"Moka-san... " he also leaned in

"Should I leave now?" she thought that she heard a voice but regards it as her imagination. Right now she had more important thing to do.

The both of them had leaned closer when she said it

"I'm sorry Tsukune but I can't resist it any longer."

Capu-Chu~

Those hot tasty liquid enter her throat. The taste was rich and exquisite not like anything she had ever taste. Those sweet aroma and the beating of adrenaline within her stirred her up to a new sense of intoxicate state. She thought she heard a thud somewhere in the background but she could'nt be sure.

"AHH! MOKA-SAN," Tsukune suddenly exclaimed jumping away to the back.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" She asked completely confused.

With a hand on his neck Tsukune look at her.

"You just suck my blood out... Again!"

"Ahh... But I can't help myself Tsukune, you're blood is just that good. Is that a bad thing and not allowed? Tee hee~" she tried to reason.

Still rubbing his neck exactly where she bit him. The temptation to continue was strong.

"That's not the point..." Tsukune seems to muttered while glancing around.

"Its just..." He continued to trailed off.

"Aki-san can you give me your input on this?" The both of them turn their head to Aki on Tsukune's question...

Only for said person to be found laying on the ground.

"AKI! / AKI-SAN!" they both kneeled down to check on him. Tsukune went and shake him up a bit until he starts to stirs up.

"Tsukune? Moka-san?" With a groggy sounding voice he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh... I had this weird dream when you tw-" he suddenly stopped and stared at them. His eyes went wild darting left and right until they settled slowly on both of them. A sigh was let out from him.

"Nevermind... Lets just get to class." He said whilst standing up, dusting his shirt off.

With nothing to be said both she and Tsukune just nods and follow him.

"I just hope this won't be a thing." They heard him muttered while once again rubbing his head.

...

The class went normally as it had these past few days. Nekonome sensei welcome Tsukune just the way he is, she adviced him to take good care of his body though. That make sense, even monsters can get ill at times. From her experience, Moka remind herself that a human body is more frail than monsters. Every now and then she took a glance toward Tsukune just to make sure he is really alright. Not just her Aki too, after affirming that Tsukune is perfectly healty both she and Aki stop looking.

Tsukune seems a bit troubled during the lesson though, but that just because he can't immerse himself in the lesson. Like when the teacher continued to picked off where the last lesson ends yesterday. Tsukune just become puzzled and confuse, probably because he did'nt know anything about yesterday lessons. Maybe she could help him up on that. Classes after that continue fluently until the time for lunch break arrived.

Making their way on to the roof just like they had on the first day. The three friend each eat their lunch, that is after they bought something from the cafeteria. Both she and Aki never went here when Tsukune is absence. They both just sit at the cafeteria eating their lunch if only it was necessary. But now that Tsukune is here, Aki suggest that they eat at the roof. According to him fresh air is good for the body and so here they are at the roof. She really like the view from the rooftop if nothing else. It was also surprising that no one else seems to like coming here besides them.

After eating the three friend went to the railing on the roof and look on toward the scenery of dead trees and endless line of horizon. There was silence between them, but it was a comfortable one. She then took notice of Tsukune sighing.

...

" I really can't believe that I'm a human in a monster school."

Out of concern she tried to placate the young man.

"It must be lonely for you to be in a school full of monsters Tsukune," she look on toward him which seems to had his attention.

"But if there's something troubling you, you can come to me. I'll do my best to help you."

"Moka-san..." Tsukune seems to have cheer up at that even if it just a little.

"Its true that I'm feeling a little lonely here. Because everyone here came from a monster family and I'm just a normal human. But I'm glad that you're my friend Moka-san... Ahh Aki-san too."

Tsukune turn to his right shoulder to appreciate Aki who only smiles in return.

"Moka-san is right, you can count on us to watch your back... But of course you'll have to do your part too."

"Yes, I'll do my best Aki-san," Tsukune agreed.

"Good with that kind of mindset nothing could go wrong, Right Moka-san?" Aki turn to Moka for her opinion to which the pink haired girl eagerly nodded her head.

"We should probably head back to class now, lunch will be over soon?" Aki said to which the three began to move.

...

Now if only Aki knew that he should'nt tempt fate of all things.

XxxxxxxxxX

After the class ends for the day, Akihiro excused himself from Tsukune and Moka saying that he had to go to the loo. Human or not he still needs to go when his body tells him so.. He had told Tsukune and Moka-san to walk ahead of him. He wash up his hand near the sink and mirrors, barely glancing to his reflection. Only focussing on his hand and the water flowing on them.

 _'I'll never eat that '' Rainbow Bread" again, the cafeteria serve delicious food surprisingly... But this week special is just... Monstrous.'_

He should have listen to Tsukune earlier, but he can't help it, that bread looks so delicious. Whoever hates rainbow anyway? Okay, it was a little oddly colourful but still he likes trying something new once in a while. Besides the previous food he had was delicious and despite being a monster school, the cafeteria serve normal human food.

Feeling the sudden rumbling in his stomach, he quickly rushed back into one of the toilet. A while passed and a flush of water could be heard before Aki came back toward the sink, repeating what he did earlier.

After he was done, he made his way to exits the school's entrance and is on the way back to his dormitory. Usually he would have gone to the headmaster's office like he did the past few days, but he knew that the elusive person won't be here for a while, at least thats what Nekonome Sensei told him. She had picked up that he was trying to meet the Headmaster, and so she apologized in advance for not telling him first, She said that the Headmaster had something to take care off outside the school. She would look out for the Headmaster for him, With that he just resume his daily school life.

While walking on that usual path of trees and tombstones, he heard something that was not there before. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity he tries to track that sound getting off chart from his way to the dormitory and into the trees, with each step he could hear the sound more clearly and was sure that it was a mixture of crying and groaning. As he emerged through a clearing, he saw what look to be a girl facing away from him with her back on him. She appears to be sitting down next to a large tree.

 _'Thats the school uniform, only without the green blazer, a yellow sweater also thrown into the mix.'_

He took note, so he just walk up to that girl wondering if something is wrong. He could hear her mutter curse and laments.

"Are you alright?" He tried asking.

The girl jerked her head his way. A faint purple hue of eyes widened once they captured him. He secretly thought her eyes is captivating.

"Oh! You scared me." A small yet attractive voice replied with a hint of surprise in it.

"Uh, yeah sorry about that. I came here when I thought I heard crying." He gestured the way he came from and to the place he is standing now.

"So, is there anything wrong?"

The girl, a familiar face and that medium hue of blue hair seems to make him thinks that he had seen it somewhere before.

"This is so embarrasing to admit, but I think I sprained my ankle," the girl admitted with a heavy sigh, her hands roaming over said ankle. He glance toward the reddening left ankle.

"That does'nt look really good. Do you need help?" He offered.

"That would be nice so... Yes," the girl replied

Walking near the girl Aki shifted his bag to his left hand while trying to hold the girl up.

"This might hurt a bit but please bear with it." The girl just nodded and allowed him to help her up. Acting as a human crutch, Aki put her left arms over his shoulder. With little effort and the girl was lifted.

"Ow!" The girl elicited a small wince which prompt him to apologize if he had hurt her somehow.

He had just realised how... Endowed she is only now. He could'nt help but feel a little nervous, but decided to just help the girl out. He could pick up a lavender scent around the girl.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," with that word, the both of them ventured their way back onto the path to school. The infirmary nurse should still be there at this time he thought.

The two move at a slow pace, Aki taking good measure to not move to much. Honestly he would rather carry the girl on his back. It would make things easier, the only problem is things might gets a little harder... if he does that.

 _'No! Bad brain, think of something else. Something else!'_

"If you don't mind me asking how did this happened in the first place?" He tried to get rid of the accumulating silence between them.

The girl looks sheepish for some reason unknown.

"Ah um, I was just taking a look around when I stumbled into that clearing earlier, but my foot got tangled up on the roots." She explained. Trying to not put much pressure on her injured ankle.

"I see... " he trailed off.

"You're thinking that I'm careless did'nt you?" The girl suddenly accused eyes almost glaring at him

What?

"N-No! Whatever makes you think that? In fact I did'nt think of anything at all," I also did'nt think how your chest is unnatural, is what he's trying not to say.

With doubting eyes the girl suddenly decided to let it go.

"You're Sakurai-kun right? Sakurai Akihiro?" The girl asked to be sure.

"Uh, yeah... That would be me. How did you know?"

"Is there a bricks of wall around your seat? I'm Kurumu Kuronu, I seat next to you in class, your left to be precise." The gir- Kuronu-san seems to chastised him.

"Ah is that so? Sorry I don't really took note of people which I do not know off." He knew that it was a lame excuse but he can't come up with anything else. Not to mention everyone here is a monster that may or may not be dangerous to him, so he needs to be careful. Moka-san is an exception. More importantly...

 _'How did I missed that this girl, an attractive beauty with a nice... physique was seating beside me in class?'_

 _'And here I thought I'm getting better at this kind of things. Guess not.'_

 _' Come to think of it, pretty much all the girl I saw here was really a looker. Is that some monster transformation thing?'_

"If I remember correctly, you only hang around with Moka Akashiya and that boy... Aono Tsukune, did'nt you?" She asked, he thought he was imagining how Moka-san's name seems to be forced out from her mouth.

"Friends. They are my friends, nothing wrong with hanging with your friends right Kuronu-san? Especially when they were my first friend here." He tried to reason. noticing for the first time that they had already near their destination.

" that's one way to put it... and Kurumu is fine, I like it better when people calls me that." She said as they had arrived at the infirmary door.

"Okay, then that goes for me too. I prefer people calls me Aki," Sliding the door open the both of them steps into the infirmary.

"Understood, thanks for helping me out Aki-kun,"

"Say nothing off it Kurumu-san"

XxxxxxxxxX

Aono Tsukune woke up on the morning and proceed to do his suppose daily routine, get up from the comfort of his futon, proceed to get his morning shower and donning his school uniform. The self proclaim mediocre teen close his dorm room with a resounding clack. A look around tells him that Aki-san is'nt anywhere around his room like he did yesterday, Tsukune would have gone and wait at the door to Aki's room but he just realised he did'nt knew what room Aki was in.

 _'I knew that I was forgetting to ask him something about yesterday.'_

He thought with a frown. Should he go and look for Aki-san's room? But how? Sure he could just ask around for the information, the only problem is... all around him were monsters, some was in their original form with the school uniform on. His heart almost burst out from his chest on several occasion, only that he knew he must not scream or it would be the end. Looking toward his room door for the last time, Tsukune let out a sigh.

 _'I should probably go on ahead. I should'nt rely too much on Aki-san'_

With that in mind the only human in Youkai Academy continue his steps for school. Slowly making his way out of the dorm, he could only see students filling up the path to school-

Correction, monsters in disguised around him. He only wish that at least does'nt mean literally.

 _'My best bet if I want to get out of here is to wait for the bus that only came here in a month time. If anyone else caught wind that I'm a human... '_

He shivered not wanting to play the simulation on his mind. Truthfully he did'nt have as much as drive to leave the academy but his life is in constant danger if he spends to much time here.

 _My next chance of survival would be Aki-san and Moka-san. I better keep close to at least one of them. That being said..._

He turn to take a look at his surrounding and the dormintory which looks smaller with each steps away from it. He stop in his track why? He does'nt know.

 _Still no sign of Aki-san... or Moka-san._

He sigh. Preparing himself mentally. He once again resume his walk, at least that what he would do if not for a commotion could be heard behind him.

"Hey look, thats the rumoured first year student, Moka Akashiya." One voice seems to say. There was another voice commenting on the first one. But he could'nt hear them anymore because once he heard the name of Moka Akashiya, he just tuned in on said student who slowly making her way toward him, she look as radiant as ever with that beautiful pink hair of hers. Truly she is a sight to be see. The best he could do was being speechless. Their eyes found each other and without delay she step up her pace toward him with a smile that could set any heart ablaze.

"Good Morning Tsukune!" She cheered as she latch up to him, arm in arm and all.

"Morning Moka-san... " was the only thing he could say. He is flustered beyond reason, Moka-san must have been the number 1 beauty in this school. For such a girl to latch up on him. He could'nt be any happier.

"Damn it, there's a guy with Moka-chan!" A protest suddenly happened all around him.

"What him again? What kind of relationship does he have with her?"

"Hey is'nt he a bit different from the guy we saw with Moka-chan before?"

"Yeah that was a different guy, Akihiro something. That is Aono Tsukune! Don't let him fool you with that weak looking transformation of his. He's the guy who took out that monster delinquent Saizou Komiya!"

 _'Since when did I defeat him? And stop talking about me like i'm not here...'_

Tsukune thought with a grimace.

"Really? where did you heard that from"? The talking continues

"From that guy who's always with them. Akihiro himself! Not only that, but he said that Tsukune is a vampire!" Multiple gasp could be heard behind him.

 _Why Aki-san!? I thought you were supposed to watch my back, not stabbed it!_

...

(In actual reality)

Aki walk on the hallways of the dorm thinking about the event that involve Tsukune, Moka-san, Saizou, and himself.

"Moka-san... Tsukune... Vampire... Beat Saizou... Shock." He muttered bit and pieces while replaying the chronologies in his head.

So into his thought he did'nt realise a couple of student passed by him and looked at him in shocked.

(End)

...

"What's wrong Tsukune? " Moka-san broke him out of his peril induced thought.

"Ah nothing at all... He he he" Seriously is he the only one that could hear them?

Moka-san look around before looking back at him

"Where's Aki? Is he not with you?"

"Aki-san? I did'nt see him today, " he admit.

"Really... He's going to be late if he does'nt make his way now. "

"I'm sure he's fine. This is Aki-san we're talking about. He can take care of himself,"

Moka-san still look like she had something to say, but just shook her head a moment later and look at him with thoze dazzling green emerald of hers.

"You're right! Let's go on ahead," she says as she pulled him forward to school almost making him tumble in the process.

...

The two walk on in comfort of each other, Moka once again told Tsukune that he could count on her if there's anything troubling him to which he is forever grateful for. They had moments for themselves, just the two of them. An atmosphere certaily build around them. Everthing is perfect.

Until she bit his neck...

Again...

XxxxxxxxxX

Aki yawn a hand covering his widening mouth, showing the world the fact that he prefers to be in the comfort of his futon. He knew he should have slept earlier yesterday night, but for some reason unknown, he was not feeling sleepy. Maybe it was the adrenaline or because of youth, he don't really know. Long story short, he could only slept in the later part of the night.

He quickly took his daily routine of shower and donning school his blazer once he had awoken. His alarm had rang off more than once but each time he just snooze it. Every five minutes. He knows that is partly his fault but hey, he was sure there's a lot of people that have the same sentiment. The way how some of the students rushing out from their dorm the same time he did told him that much.

He walks his way on the path to school when a huge cluster of dust could be seen from his position. Speeding up forward without a hitch.

"I'm not your breakfast Moka-san!"

He could make out a familiar voice.

 _'Was that Tsukune?'_

Raising an eyebrow in wonder, he approach yet another familiar figure. The one whose hair bellowed beautifully in the morning.

"Ah! Tsukune!" Moka-san tried to call out.

"Morning Moka-san, what was that all about?" He said without missing a beat.

Moka-san seems to jerk his way looking very shock.

"Eeek! Aki! You surprised me..." She said putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry...but will you tell me what just happened?" He inquired.

Moka-san told him how she had just sucked Tsukune's blood which in turn what cause the cluster of dust earlier, because she could'nt fight off the temptation to do so. She even gulp for a moment while describing the taste of Tsukune's blood.

 _'I don't really need to know that Moka-san... Anyway...'_

"Moka-san..." He started and that gained the vampire's attention.

"I know this might be hard for you, but I really think that you should try to refrain yourself more from sucking Tsukune's blood."

"Eh? But why?" She asked with eyes resembling to that of a puppy. Which he tried so hard not to cooed at.

At that question he simply gestured toward the still speeding cloud of dust. Moka-san adopted a mix of sheepish and grimace look.

"I know you're a vampire and blood is really your favourite... But if this goes on Tsukune might avoid you."

"No! I don't want that!" Moka-san shout in concern,

"Then try more to refrain yourself, these couple days that I spent with you guys. You sucked his blood at least three times a day." He continued in a mild scowl.

"He's not a food you know? He's a person, one who has feeling. More than anything else he's a precious friend to you... Am I right?"

Moka-san only nods in understanding

"Besides try and imagine someone suddenly just bit your neck without your consent"

"But how could-" Moka-san tried to ask but he would not have any of that.

"Just answer me."

"I'd feel... Mad about it and maybe a little hurt..." She widened her eyes in realisation.

"Yeah, that must have been what he felt." He concluded,

"Oh no... Then I need to apologize." She made up her mind.

Aki nods in satisfaction before patting Moka-san on her right shoulder and walking forward.

"Then we better catch up to him, speaking of which... he sure put a new meaning about 'kicking up dust."

Yes they could see the trail of dust from Tsukune running away.

XxxxxxxxxX

Moka and Aki tracked Tsukune down by following those trail of dust, even if it does'nt last long it lead them to the back of the school, she thought that it might be a store but keep that out of her mind as she really need to find Tsukune and apologize. Aki was right, she had been too selfish lately. Even if she is a vampire she can't just suck Tsukune's blood whenever she wants it, she'll have to refrain from it no matter how tasty and sweet his blood is.

 _'No! I can't think about it!'_

She coax herself, Aki had suggest that she keep a tomato juice on her person to help her refrain herself. Although not as good as blood, that will have to do. She have to at least keep herself together not to suck Tsukune's blood... Too... Often.

Realization dawn on her. She sneak a glance at Aki who is still focussing on finding Tsukune. They were now approaching the back of the building. Already she could make up the trees on the background.

 _'Aki said that I should refrain myself from sucking Tsukune's blood all the time. He did'nt say I can't suck Tsukune's blood at all.'_

Smiling quietly to herself she decided to keep that information to herself.

 _'I'm very sorry Tsukune... But I promise I won't do it a lot.'_

Already she could taste those sweet aroma of blood on her tongue, the intoxicating hollow quench of her thirst.

"Moka-san, you're drooling," Aki told her, eyes narrowing at her.

"Oh? No! I was just thirsty! Yes thirsty! He he he..."

Aki sigh in exasperation " Moka-san..."

Whatever he has to say was filter out from her as she spots a silhoute of the person they had been looking for.

"Tsuku-" she began, until she noticed a second figure standing there. Cuddling with Tsukune to be precise. They look so happy together like they very much enjoy that moment between them.

"What...?Tsukune?"

"Is'nt that..." Aki seems to be muttering.

 **"He he, aren't you a popular one? But be careful of women boy..."**

A sudden dark and weird voice made her and Aki jumped. Clearly both of them is surprise by the appearance of a man.

"Who are you?!" She asked in shock.

"Bus driver guy? Wait were'nt you supposed to be here in another month?" Aki said by her side.

 **"He he he. Just your average passerby..."** Said the weird looking man completely ignoring Aki's question as he walk away and dissapeared in the woods.

She thought she heard Aki saying somthing about Kamen rider, normally she would have ask him what he mean but right now something else is occupying her mind.

She turn back toward their original objective and was surprise to see that both Tsukune and the mysterious girl had began walking away and way ahead of them. She felt like something just shackled her foot to the ground, no matter how much she want to reach out to Tsukune she just can't. Aki simply put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she was grateful for that if he was'nt here she might feel worse.

 _Tsukune..._

XxxxxxxxxX

'This is not how I expect the day to play out'

Akihiro Sakurai grimace, eyes glancing over to the two women on his horizontal row to the left. Nekonome Sensei's passionate speech about modern literature is'nt enough to drown the sparks between Kurumu and Moka-san. He could only guess that it had something to do with Tsukune. Speaking of which, did those two always that friendly? I mean he know that for a fact Tsukune did'nt make any friend safe for him and Moka-san on his first day and he just start attending school like three days ago. So how is it that he got Kurumu-san clinging to him already? Was Tsukune is secretly a closet stud? Is that even a thing who knows?

Clearly Moka-san was a bit hurt from seeing him and Kurumu san get along like they were chumps for life. But from his own perspective, its good that Tsukune had made more friend even if his status have to remain hidden from anyone he chose to befriend with. So Moka-san should'nt really be mad about it.

On the other hand, If he were to put himself in Moka-san's stead, he deduct that she is probably feeling threatened. Tsukune was her first friend afterall, someone she truly treasures very much, she must have been scared if Tsukune become better friend to Kurumu-san before he did to her. Maybe she thought if he continue hanging around Kurumu-san, he'll probably distance himself from her and thought is very appaling to Moka-san.

Now about Kurumu-san, he let out a sigh, Kurumu-san is not a bad person if not a bit teasing at times. Sometimes they'll bump into each other and have some small chat. Helping her out when she was in that pinch with her ankle is the right thing to do. Even if they are all monsters, they still had feelings and behave like human. Now that he think about it why did they never had a conversation in class? That aside, if he was'nt sure before, he had an inclination now that Kurumu-san did'nt really like Moka-san. He had remembered that she was the girl that did'nt really react kindly to Moka-san arrival on their first day. He watch on as both Moka-san and Kurumu-san keep sending each other a very 'passionate' glare Kurumu-san looks a little smug if anything else and that really put Moka-san on edge.

'What kind of drama am I seeing?'

Aki shakes his head.

'I may need to talk to Kurumu-san later, then probably to Tsukune next'

Tsukune definitely look like he had something to say to Moka-san if how he tried to turn and talk to her but cancel it at the last minute. He really should have more confidence.

The chime of the bell signalling the first break broke him out of his thought.

"Oh my, it looks like that we are out of time. Guess that would be all for today."

Nekonome Sensei said as she walk out the classroom. A movement from his left peripheral demand him to turn and he discovered that Moka-san had already making her way toward the door using the back instead of her normal front path. He noticed how she deliberately refuse to meet Kurumu-san's eye walking with speed that surpass her gentle nature.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out turning toward Moka-san's seat only to be left in puzzlement.

"She had already left." He told Tsukune, while putting his books inside the drawer.

"Eh?"

Strike while the iron is hot

"Tsukune you really need to go and talk to Moka-san in case if you have'nt notice she is trying to get away from you... at least for now"

"B-but why?" He asked looking very confuse and concern at the same time.

"I can't really tell you why, but it had something to do with you and Kurumu-san,"

Tsukune immediately turn toward Kurumu-san's seat only to find that its also empty, that is the cue for Aki to get moving.

"Sort this out quick Tsukune..."

With that he walked out in search for a certain bluenette.

...

Finding Kurumu-san was'nt really hard he just have to follow where the gaping male students had their eyes on and their whispering about valley of heavens, so yeah again was'nt that hard.

"Kurumu-san!" He called out when he spotted her waving to some certain group of boys who completely flew back with nosebleed of jetstreams. Someone should check up on them not him of course.

"Ah, Aki-kun." Part of him felt relieve that she responded to him, he won't look like some social reject.

"Mind if we talk a bit?" He asked politely and immediately felt the sharp glares that was sent his way. Ignoring it he focus on Kurumu-san.

"Oh sure, what is it about?" She replied a friendly air around her, she start to walk beckoning him to walk beside her.

"Are you and Tsukune going out?"

Kurumu's reaction would have been a double spit take if they were drinking right now.

"Oh wow... That was blunt," she commented blinking twice.

"I don't really like being discreet if I don't have to... So are you two...?" He asked again.

"Why jealous?" Kurumu-san sent him a teasing smile and adopted a pose of pride.

He tried really hard to only stare at her face.

"Not me in particular... But you might have offend Moka-san in a way."

He tried to wish that his deduction earlier was wrong. But his wish got trampled the moment Kurumu-san narrowed her eyes at him the air around her completely change.

"Why is it I can't go one day without hearing Akashiya Moka's name?"

"Well you two are in the same class... So that is'nt quite possible?" That answer was ignored and thrown out of the window.

"Aki-kun..." Kurumu-san suddenly stopped and went infront of him

"Look at me and tell me what did you see and think about me"

"Err... Did you mean that metaphorically or literally?"

"Just tell me!" She sligtly raise her voice up a notch.

"Well... I don't really know you that well, but..." He trailed off.

" I think that you're a very attractive and beautiful person whom I would like to get to know more if given the chance. You almost seems like unreachable for just any person." Based on her victory grin he had said the right thing. She suddenly lean onto him making his eyes wide as plate.

"Is that all? " she tease and he knew it.

But when she went and whispered on his ears, it took him every effort not to embarras himself. Her front pressing up against him does'nt help much in regaining his sense.

"What else you know about me or rather what else could you _feel_ about me"

 _'Good god that was soft!'_

"W-well *cough* you have nice... Figure" he muttered the last word slowly almost a whisper.

If anything that seems to spur her on as she wrap her arms around his head. Eyes still on him

"Cor~rect~" she said playfully.

"But still that does'nt explain what it had to do with Moka-san" as soon as he said that she immediately retract her arm. Expression slightly darkened.

 _'I just had to keep running my mouth did I?'_

But instead of lashing out on him like he expected, Kurumu-san just turn away and say...

"Akashiya Moka ruins everything! " she excalaimed as she starts stomping away. He just followed suit and continue doing so when she did'nt say anything.

"It is _I_ that deserve attention, It is _I_ that they all should worship! My Harem transformation plan was suppose to be perfect!"

'H-Harem transformation... Plan?'

"Er... Kurumu-san?" she starts to make him feel really weird out, he just felt the need to point that out.

"But instead they all falls for her! That annoying Akashiya Moka is unforgivable" She shouted angrily. She's on a streak now so he almost consider whether it be a good idea to break that up?

Almost.

" Then what is Tsukune's part in this?" He asked stirring a reaction out of her

"Aono Tsukune?" She said dubiously to which he could only narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nevermind... You don't have to answer that, I kinda get the gist of it now." Aki let out a sigh before continuing.

" Kurumu-san, you should stop all of this. Whatever it is you're playing on. Its just is'nt worth it in my perspective that is." He said truthfully,

"What are you trying to say?" Kurumu-san stop in her track eyes boring into his. The once beautiful purplish eyes had become to sharp all of a sudden they seems kinda lack of light. He knew those eyes, the eyes of someone who is ready to fight. But he had to try and talk her out of it.

"Look, what I'm saying is that you and Moka-san probably start out on a wrong foot. Just try and get to know each other better. She's more incredible person then just her looks. Moka-san is-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear that name again or so help me I will explode!" Kurumu-san shout angrily, stomping her right food on the pavement floor. Hands in tight grips, knuckles almost white.

'Aren't you already?' Aki was smart enough not to mention his thought on her,

Kurumu-san let out a sigh out of exasperation maybe?

"I don't really want to do this Aki-kun, In truth I kinda liked you, you're easy to talk to and despite that you find I am attractive, you did'nt act like horny animals arounds me, that brought a fresh air to me. I actually think that I want us to be friends. But alas..."

"... Thank you?" Aki just felt the need that he should say something.

She again without warning invaded his personal bubbles drawing their face very close, he could feel her breath on his lips and the way their body is touching. He could'nt help but blush a hue of red.

"... Kurumu-san?"

"I'm very sorry for this Aki-kun, but would you look at my eyes?"

XxxxxxxxxX

Moka let out her breath after drinking her can of tomato juice in one swoop. Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her uniform she thought back on what had made her so frustrated in the first place. She was currently leaning on a pillar on the school hallways. The buzz of students talking and being friendly with each other made her felt that emptiness in her heart along with a mild anger.

'Geez Tsukune's gone head over heels for that girl.'

The empty can in her hand were crushed by her tightening grip. But she did'nt notice that.

'Who is that girl to Tsukune really?'

She put her hand on her chest to try and calm her rapidly beating heart.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I taking this as such a shock I wonder?" She asked no one in particular.

"You're a vampire right?"

A sudden voice made her turn toward the stairs. There leaning on the railing was the last person she wants to meet.

Kurono Kurumu jumped down over the railing and landed a few distance infront of her. She stands up and look directly at Moka.

"At least thats what the rumour says anyway," something about the bluenette smile felt really irritating to her. But she just kept it to herself.

"You... Are the girl with Tsukune."

The girl did'nt respond by words but she did close the distance between them until they were facing back to back.

"You are in the way of my grand plan and so I hereby challenge you!"

"Plan? Challenge?" Moka can't really understand what this girl is talking about.

"Yes, to turn all of the boys in this school into my love slaves. The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

"Eh?" Translate as is this girl really okay in the head?

"This is a plan by me, Kurono Kurumu the succubus and It was a flawless plan!" She said this with pride and took a pose which cause the boys to started gathering around her. Where did they came from anyway? Ahh yeah she should point this out.

"Um, isn't it against the school rules to reveal your identity?"

If Kurono could hear what she said then must have pretend not to when she came close and glare right in her face. She could also feel that this girl really gets too close for comfort. She gets it that the girl had better body proportions then her but she did'nt need to flaunt it!

"But you Akashiya Moka! Instead of falling for me, some of the boys are slowly falling for you! And I can't really stand that!

"But-" any of her attempt to talk back to Kurono was push back as the self proclaimed succubus let out a flurry of words at her. The crowd were starting to get pack all around them.

"They are going at it!"

"I could feel a storm is brewing!"

"Ahh! I don't know which one to root for!"

Ignoring the words muttered by the crowds she focus back on the succubus who had begun to put a distance between them.

"That's why I'll prove that I'm better then you and I can defeat you by stealing Aono Tsukune from you...!"

For a moment she paused as considering something before she grins challengingly

"I've also got Aki-kun on the palm of my hands... I just need more time to make him my slave is all. How's that Akashiya Moka? I'm taking both of your precious friends from you!"

At the mention of her friends Moka starts to get worried.

"But this has got nothing to do with Tsukune and Aki. Please don't involve them in this." She tried her best to reason. Despite how she really feels, she does'nt really like violent.

"Blame yourself for whatever happened to them its your fault I had fo play this way in the first place, and about Aono Tsukune... I knew it from the moment we were close earlier he has a nice scent... Almost like a human!"

She guess not knowing how close that struck home as she continue to laugh. Moka could only gulp, swallowing her nervous down.

'Tsukune!'

"I must ask you though... Is his blood delicious? You're using Aono Tsukune as 'food' aren't you? I can't wait to see your face the moment I took him away from you!"

"Moka-san!"

The colour on her face drained when she heard that voice.

"There you are Moka-san, I was searching everywhere for you" Tsukune came running through the crowd toward her direction.

"This is hell..." She agreed to whoever said that.

XxxxxxxxxX

Aki walks out of the washroom wiping his hand with a handkerchief that he kept with himself. He should find Kurumu-san after she part ways from him earlier.

'Damn rainbow bread, from now on you're my enemy!' He declared passing by the hallways.

That aside he thought back on how Kurumu-san was acting really strange earlier.

(Flashback)

"I'm very sorry for this Aki-kun, but would you look at my eyes?"

Kurumu-san asked as she stared straight into him. He was'nt really sure what to make sure of their current position, it might give people the wrong idea. So he just opt to stare back at Kurumu-san's captivating eyes.

"Now... Tell me between Akashiya Moka and I... Who is better" the way she wriggled her eyebrows made him wonder is she had asked the wrong question. But first off...

"I told you Kurumu-san you should stop all of this" he said slightly pushing her away with his arms on her shoulder. He kept his hands solely on her shoulders.

The only respond he got was Kurumu-san's widened eyes and she leans back as if confuse about something.

"W-what? Look at my eyes!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his shoulders adding more pressure then he thought she could, then again this is a school for monsters that he is attending.

"Kurumu-san?" He asked equally confuse as she is. He raised an eyebrow in wonder when she kept staring at him for a period of seconds.

"Y-you! How is this possible?" She seems to wonder about whatever it is bugging her.

"Are you going somewhere with this Kurumu-san?" He asked genuinely

"Look at me one more time" she stared into his eyes again, the grips on his shoulders tightening by each passing moment. He let out a sigh as he forcefully remove her hands from him which made her sent her to a more state of shock.

"Look Kurumu-san, I don't know what you're trying to do but if you're going to get physically forceful... Then don't expect me to do nothing about it" Aki warned as he wipe his school uniform on the shoulder where Kurumu-san had grabbed him.

"Aki-kun are you gay by any chance?" Kurumu-san suddenly asked. Very suddenly asked

"I w- What!?" He sputtered taking a few step back clearly caught off guard by the question.

"No! I'm a healty straight teenager in his highschool year!" He said or rather declare

"But that's not possible you were suppose to-..." She stopped mid sentence, eyes glaring at him as if affirming something.

"You know what? I don't have time for this, I'll deal with you later Sakurai Akihiro!" she said as she started to walk away and for a moment of time, he just stood there trying to comprehend whatever had just happened.

"Kurumu-san!" He finally tried to give chase finally noticing how some of the students had witnessed his interaction with Kurumu-san. It was then that his stomach start to rumble, the same rumble that he kept hearing after he ate that acursed bread..

"Urgh... Not at a time like this..." He said clutching his stomach as he bend down. At the end, he decided that he needed to go.

He felt a sudden throbbing on his head it was getting stronger and stronger for a while but he dismiss it as nothing noteworthy. Right now he needs to go to the gents. ASAP!

(End Flashback)

As he walk trying to find a glimpse of blue or a crowd of males, it was at that moment he noticed something.

'Is it just me or there seems to be less people around here... Less boys to be accurate'

Wherever he turn around he could only spotted the opposite sex or nothing at all.

'This is kinda disturbing... Were they gathered somewhere on the school orders?' He mused. Just to be sure he tried to ask the few of the girls that had passed by him. According to them there were never such an announcement or orders being announced.

'Ahh! What am I getting distracted for? I gotta find Kurumu-san quick!' With that he start a light sprint glancing at every corners for Kurumu and look outside every window for her, until he stopped, not because he had found Kurumu but...

'Moka-san?'

He looked outside the window from the second floor and confirmed it with that shade of pink hair that could'nt belong to anyone else but his vampire friend.

'What is she doing?'

Moka-san was sitting at the building entrance, her body in a hunched, knees close to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She was'nt really that far away from his position.

'Is she... crying?' He thought on closer inspection.

Aki let out a sigh, he turn back toward the corridors hoping for something that he was'nt even sure before turning back on the down looking Moka, Somehow he felt the need to blame Tsukune.

"Damn it Tsukune..." And so he jumped down the window.

...

As Aki is approaching Moka, said vampire seems to jerk her head up and talk but not at him. Curious he continue his approach until he heard another voice.

"- _you from deep inside your psyche"_ he heard the unknown voice said. Its sound familiar but he could'nt be sure on the moment so he just decided to listen more.

"Another me?" Moka-san said while looking at her rosary which kinda glow a dim red light colour.

 _" The succubus is a monster who seduce males, a male who receive a kiss from a succubus is doom to be her slave for all eternity."_

"I see... So Kurumu-san is a succubus I presume?" Aki decided to make his presence known to Moka-san and... Moka if his guess was right then that was the other Moka-san, the one who he should'nt mess with.

"Wah! " Moka-san suddenly jumped to her feet as she clumsily turn at him. Upon realising who he was she relax her shoulders.

"Aki... What are you doing here?" Moka-san inquired.

"I was on my way to find someone before I spotted you here looking all depressed. So, I got worried and well... Here I am. Are you okay Moka-san?"

"I'm alright. Aki... there is a problem Tsukune is in danger, Kurumu-"

 _"Hold on, you gotta make sure that this guy is not under that succubus influence. Afterall she did let that slipped earlier remember?"_

Another Moka cuts of Moka-san before she got to finish her sentences. But what she said caught his attention.

"Earlier? Wait did Kurumu-san came to meet you?" He asked, concern for his friend. To which Moka-san nodded.

"And what do you mean about me being under Kurumu-san's influence?"

" _Succubus can charm males to do their bidding for a short time, I just don't want to take risk by trusting you blindly for all we know you might just came here under that Succubus order,"_ another Moka seems to told him using the rosary as a medium.

After pondering for a bit Aki nodded.

"So that's what she tried to do earlier. I can see where you're coming from, but if this charm of hers involve something with staring into her eyes. Then rest assured, for some reason it did'nt got to me. She left a moment after... Now that I think about it, Maybe those headache I felt earlier had something to do with it,"

 _"So you can resist it? I did heard that a stronger type of monsters could resist the succubus charm provided how powerful her charm is, from how she carries herself I'll say It certainly won't effect someone like you if you are as strong as I thought you'd be...Hmm, she did seems a bit hesistant saying that she got you under her palm earlier, so... she lied. This is interesting. You're certainly not lying."_

Another Moka seems to mused. To which he grin in returns.

"What you're a mind reader now? Last time I check aren't you a vampire or rather a talking rosary right now?"

 _"Hush it Aki, you tends to know when the inferior is lying"_

'Yup she has a superiority complex' Aki finally concluded. Still he can't help that twitch on his eye.

"Um... Both of you should'nt we find Tsukune now?" _His_ Moka-san had a point.

 _"That is for the best if you want to save him, but you both must make haste. At this rate Tsukune could be made into Kurumu's servant,"_

With that last words the light from Moka-san rosary dim out. Wasting no time, the both of them start running inside pushing the entrance open.

...

"Do you have any idea on where they'll be Moka-san?" Aki asked, eyes scanning for their friends and the succubus. Both of them is running side by side ignoring the students body that is not Tsukune or Kurumu.

Moka-san just shaked her head in reply.

"Unfortunately I don't, but we must find him no matter what."

"Then we should split up we could cover more ground like that..." Aki suggested to which Moka contemplate for a while before agreeing.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best."

"In that case I'll go search on the right wing, you should go on the left."

"Understood, Aki... please be careful, and thank you for worrying about me earlier," she cast him a grateful look, and did she look dazzling as ever.

'Can this girl get any cuter?'

Knowing that this girl worries about him really made him felt all warm and mushy inside.

"Yeah you too Moka-san, and don't mention it we're friend afterall."

With that both of them parted, each have their own destination.

XxxxxxxxxX

'How did I got into this mess again?' thought Tsukune as he was layed on the bed inside the infirmary, the voluptuos Kurumu was on all four,

. OF. HIM!

Despite this quite erotic predicament that was not his worry. No, it was the fact that Kurumu suddenly sprouted wings from her back and grew her claws to such a ridiculous length. Even he knew that a pedicure could'nt do that.

'Ah right, I attend a school for monsters' he remembered.

"Why is it that both you and Aki could resist me like this? Is it Akashiya Moka's doing? Tell me is she that much better than me!?" She pretty much shout out. Her sharp and dangerous nails were up for display, to make thing worst he got the front row seat literally.

It started out after he met up with Moka-san at the hallways, for some reason Kurumu was also there. Regardless of that he tried to fix things between him and Moka-san just as Aki suggested. He barely got one sentence in before Kurumu went up and intimately hug him. Normally he would have been grinning from ear to ear of having such a beautiful girl throwing herself at him. But he really need to sort things with Moka-san and so he tried to kindly push her away. But not a moment later she stared into his eyes, those beautiful eyes was hypnotizing and so he got lost in them.

It did'nt end there, to make things worse he suddenly lose control of his body and he ends up hurting Moka-san with his words.

" _So I was only like a breakfast for you Moka-san?_ " He remembered saying that without having any intention to say it in the first place. His mouth just suddenly move on their own.

" _No! That's not it... You're wrong!..._ " Moka-san seems to be very hurt by his words that she starts to cry and ran away later. He did'nt remember bits and pieces after that, all that he knew when he regain sense of his body he was already in the infirmary with Kurumu on top of him. She... was really tempting with her approach. But then he remembered that he had made Moka-san cried and really the constant poke of guilt in his heart is really eating him away.

So without further thought, he tried to reason with Kurumu-san and regrettedly stop her advance on him. But turns out when he said " I said terrible things to Moka-san... And I don't want to betray her."

A sudden switch inside Kurumu suddenly triggered. and so here he is laying on a bed inside the infirmary with an enrage monster threatening to gut him with her nails, as if her wing did'nt rattle him enough.

"Oooh, now I'm pissed, I'm gonna destroy everything that's related to that woman! STARTING WITH YOU!"

He could only scream in horror as she swung her very long and sharp claw at him.

"STOP IT!"

Another voice interrupted and he was sure that it belonged to Moka-san. Both he and Kurumu was startled enough to stop and look at Moka-san who had opened up the door and came rushing at them.

"Don't lay a finger on Tsukune!" Moka-san shouted out as she push Kurumu off of him. The bluenette went shattering and flying out of the window.

"KYAAAA!~" screamed the winged girl as the momentum of Moka-san's pushed drag her away. He often forgot but Moka-san is a vampire, an S-class monster.

"Moka-san," he blurted out feeling very relieve.

"Tsukune quick, run while there is still time" Moka-san told him.

"W-wait a minute here, I have no clue what's going on." He asked for answers.

"That girl is a succubus, her gaze had the power to hypnotize and enslave mens" the moment Moka-san said this, a realisation hit him.

"Then those horrible things I said to you..." He trailed off. Moka-san nodded an answer for him before telling him.

"I'm sorry you got wrapped up in this Tsukune, it seems she wants revenge on me and in order to get it she targetted you. In anyway you should find somewhere safe, preferably look for Aki, he should be on the right wing. Stay close to him!" Moka-san advised him.

"But... What about you Moka-san? I'm not leaving you behind on your own." He told her.

Moka-san opened her mouth to say something but before she could a shrill laughter could be heard and before he knew it something wrapped itself at his neck and yanked him toward the window.

"Arkk!"

"Tsukune!"

Something else wrapped itself on his abdomen further increasing the pain on his neck. It was unbearable and he did'nt know just how much longer he could hold on with his windpipe tightening. Suddenly that sensation on his neck were loosening and he find himself falling toward the ground, both he and Moka-san screamed.

"Ow... That hurt, I'm surprised that I did'nt broke anything from the fall considering its quite high." Tsukune said as he rubbed his bum.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Moka-san question him. He open his mouth to speak but the voice that spoke were'nt his.

"As expected of a vampire's strength, It is something that can't be ignored now that I have the first hand experience." Kurumu floats right in front of them a distance from the ground, bat like winged sprouted widely and claws at a ready.

"Alright, I'll just have to kill the both of you together." She flexed her nails to emphasize her point.

With a wicked almost hysterical laugh she came down lunging at them.

"Watch out Tsukune!" Moka-san pushed him away, if the sudden force hitting him on his chest was anything to go by. Regaining his stature but still on the ground, he look on as trees got sliced of on their trunk.

"Like a knife through butter..." He managed to squeaked out before gulping.

"Tsukune," At Moka-san's calling he look toward her. She seems to gestured at her rosary by the way her hands was on her chest.

"Take off my rosary Tsukune, the me now can't fight her for real."

At her request Tsukune reach out for said rosary and pulled it off... At least he thought he did, but this time the rosary is harder to pull of like it was stuck to her choker.

"Hurry Tsukune!" Moka-san frantically urge him on.

"Come on!" Tsukune struggled to pull it off. If anything he feared that he is hurting Moka-san with how hard he is tucking the rosary.

"It won't come off," he give in, sensing a dread and goosebump he instinctively grab Moka and lunged them both to the left, clumsily dodging the swipe of Kurumu who had sneaked up when they are trying to remove the rosary. Unfortunately her claws grazed him on the right side of his stomache, he can feel blood seeping slowly from those minor scratch.

"I don't know what you two were trying to do, but I won't let you continue," Kurumu said as she stepped onto the ground slowly making her way toward them. Making them both flinch when she point her sharp elongated finger at them.

She flew down to them at high speed she, claws aiming for them.

"Moka-san!" On impulse Tsukune grabbed Moka once again and tried to shield her from Kurumu onslaught.

"Ah... Tsukune..." Moka whispered slowly

' I could at least do this much for you' he though in resolution as he prepared for cuts to adorned him

*Clang*

Upon hearing the unexpected sound of what akin to a metal hitting another metal and having not feeling any pain on his back he dare to look back behind him but arms still around Moka-san.

He was surprised to see Aki-san with his back against them as he block Kurumu's claw with his bow sword hybreed. Come to think of it wherever did he keep that?

"Looks like I made it in time..." He started before pushing Kurumu off with a swing of his weapon. He took a stance before asking them. Back still on them.

"Are you two alright?"

"Aki/Aki-san," both he and Moka-san said at the same time. Feeling glad that their friend had come to their aid.

"Urgh! You... Akihiro! Get out of my way," Kurumu demanded as she took of floating on the air once more.

"No can do, you tried to hurt my friends," Aki said as he twirled his sword bow hybreed on one hand to another still in a fighting stance.

"I admit I don't really want to hurt you... But I don't think you will budge if I ask nicely,"

Aki tightened his grips on the handle of his weapon in respond.

"Fine have it your way!" Kurumu said as she lunged at Aki.

"Get back you two!" Aki ordered them as he also lunged forward running at Kurumu with his blades on the right hand.

When the two clashed claws against blade a small shockwave emitted from them, dust picked themselves up into the air, as they tried to push each other off. Well Kurumu did, Aki looks like he was half dissapointed.

"This does'nt have to end this way Kurumu!"

"Oh shut up what do you know? I shoulder the responsibilty to ensure my race's future,"

"Its true I don't know anything about you, its a bit frustrating really not knowing anything about you, you're a person I would like to befriend with and it seems you take your responsibilty seriously but..." Aki trailed off as he swing his sword bow hybreed in a wider arc pushing Kurumu to right herself in the air further from him.

"Don't expect me to do nothing if you're trying to hurt my friends," Aki threatened.

Kurumu clicked her tongue as she float on the air " Tch, you're a lot more skilled then I thought you were but... I don't have time to waste on you so..." She snapped her fingers somehow managing it with her elongated fingers should be on the way.

The nearby bushes rustled as Aki narrowed his eyes, on cue a group of people emerge from the bushes roughly 10 or so, He didn't miss the fact that something was off about them, but more importantly he notice one thing.

'Those were the male students of this school!' Aki realised as he glared at Kurumu.

With a laugh of arrogance Kurumu pointed at him to them.

"You can keep yourself busy with them..."

"What did you do to them?" Aki-san asked for clarification.

"Oh? Nothing really, just something I discovered when you resist my charm, I was so frustrated because of that that I went to the boys I could see and use my charm on them putting much effort then I normally would and voila! Its partly your fault that they end up like that Aki-kun." Kurumu told him as her tail move around as if contempted to which Aki just stared at her.

Both Tsukune and Moka made their way to Aki to asses their situation at hand.

"This is horrible we must try and help them," Tsukune whispered.

Aki jerk his head at them as if caught off guard.

"What are two doing here? I told you to stay back, you guys are her prime targets!" Aki told them off.

"But we can't just sit there doing nothing while you're fighting for us Aki, and remember I'm a vampire I can help you out." Moka replied equally with the same fire as Tsukune.

"That's not the point look I'll handle this, you two will only get in my way and Moka-san, you do know for a fact that the way you are right now, you can't win against Kurumu. Besides do you know anything about fighting? Or could you transform into the other you right now?"

Moka-san seems to be at lost for words. True they tried that earlier but the rosary just won't budge. What did they do wrong?

"Just as I thought, look... Right now just focus on keeping Tsukune safe alright" Aki-san instructed them, weapon at ready as the groups came closer to them

"Are you three done? If you do... Then have a taste of this!' Kurumu shouted as she commanded her troop of clearly hypnotized male who almost look smitten to her.

"For Kurumu-sama!" Declared one of them as they increase their speed toward them.

"For Kurumu-sama!" Shouted the others.

"Bring it!" Aki exclaimed.

"Wait Aki... Don't hurt them, it looks like they did'nt do this on their own free will, Kurumu's charm must have did this to them," Moka-san said as she put a hand on Aki's shoulder.

"I know that, but if we did nothing we'll be the one getting hurt and possibly more," Aki said as he make his weapon dissapear into thin air and quickly rush at Kurumu's makeshift troop.

The first hypnotized student tried to grab Aki-san at his neck to which he just avoid and deliver an uppercut to him sending him about a feet in the air, as the stydent fell down Aki jumped and kicked him into another students behind the first one about two of them fell on their butts. Aki quickly rush to his second target he deliver a solid right hook which made his target flew toward the tree and crashed against it.

Suddenly Aki was surrounded, the next attack came from his back as a rather big student tried to grab him but Aki did a backflip high enough to avoid himself from being caught. Another assault came from his left but Aki just raised his right foot and deliver a spinning kick right at the attacker face sending him flying to the ground. He linked that with handstand as he sweeps his another two assailant foot causing them to fall on their back. He continued to blocked a sneak attack from his left with a cross guard, he retalliate by grabbing an arm and pulled them toward him and executed an elbow strike to the face of his opponent. He stop a kick from his side with his forearms, quickly grab onto his attacker's foot and without much effort lift him up and threw the student at another students that tried to assault him. Not letting up he continued to rush at his remaining foes to make short work of them.

XxxxxxxxxX

"Amazing..." Tsukune can't help but be amazed.

"Is Aki always that strong..." Moka-san also commented beside him.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Kurumu's voice broke them out of their stupor.

Without warning Kurumu came flying down at them, Moka-san pushed him away before narrowly avoiding a swipe of Kurumu's claw which unfortunately cuts her lightly on her left shoulder, she hissed in pain trying to hold it down.

"Moka!...-" Aki-san exclaimed as he punch away a student before cursing under his breath to block another assault. It seems that he they were quite a tedious opponents for him as they kept getting up even after Aki-san knocked them down.

Tsukune without thinking further run staright to Moka in concern.

"Moka-san are you alright?" He asked, noticing the blood seeping slowly from the cut on her shoulder.

Kurumu floats several distance on the air from them eyes filled with anger.

"Even after all that you still wants to protect your 'food'. Well then if he was that important of a 'food source' to you, you can both die in each others arms." She shouted out as she made a lunged down for them.

"No! You're wrong! Its not that I want his blood, Tsukune is a precious friend to me. So I'll protect him, I don't want to lose him. So if you want to kill someone then kill me instead and please spare Tsukune!" Moka-san retaliate as she grab a hold of him and hugs him with the intent of protecting him from harm.

'Moka-san' his eyes watered as realised that he had once again cause trouble and got Moka-san hurt because of him.

Up above Kurumu was taken aback as she stops midway

"What friend!? Don't make me laugh mens exist to become slave, their meant to submit to you!" After getting that out she continued to lunged herself toward them from the sky.

'Even me, even if its me, I'm still Moka-san's friend..." Tsukune made up his mind

"How can I become a burden to her!?" Tsukune declared with utmost resolute as he turn around from Moka's hugs and shield her. What he did'nt realise is that he had pulled the rosary off of her choker.

A bright red crimson light immediately engulf the area turning everything into a shae of red. The trees, the ground and even the sky. The energy from that light force Kurumu to fall back and cancel her attack.

"What a powerful youki..." She said in caution.

As the light dies down, she noticed that Akashiya Moka had a slight change in her form. A silver hair and a powerful youki emanated from her.

"So this is the extemely rare S-Class monster... A vampire!" She said to no one in particular.

The new Moka opens up her eyes as she look straight at her. Those red eyes made her unconciously gulp and she felt cold down her chest all of a sudden.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," The vampiress said, her body stature practically scream with power. Kurumu gritted her teeth again.

" Don't joke around with me! I won't lose because I carry an important mission to ensure the survival of my race!"

"Important mission?" Tsukune can't help but wonder.

"That's right, we succubi seek our destined partner by enslaving mens. As to ensure that we won't be extinct. We have to choose our 'destined one' from a large number of mens! Akashiya Moka I won't let get you away when you tried to stand in the way of that, Get her!" she exclaimed as three students appears and tried to jump at Moka. Without warning all three of them was hit a by a flying body colided with them from the left sending them crashing and skidding through the ground.

Kurumu glared at another person that started to get in her way. One Sakurai Akihiro smirked as he is in position that suggest he had threw the body from earlier at her three minions just now.

"Oh no you don't! I told you... Don't expect me to do nothing if you're trying to hurt my friends," Aki said as he regroup with Moka and Tsukune.

"Hmph, I could take care of that just fine," Moka said as she glance toward Aki to which he respond is...

"True, but that would leave me with nothing to do. Personally I would like to have a 'talk' with Kurumu-san myself but I think you had more reason then me. So tell you what, I'll take care of the small fries while you get that midboss okay?" Aki readied himself as more hypnotized students approach them.

"Who are you calling midboss!?" Kurumu asked and it would quite comical if it were'nt for the situation they were in.

" I don't need you to tell me that," although with her harsh words, Moka smiles clearly says that she agreed and is excited.

Aki charge into the horde an start to beat them up with his punch and kicks.

"I'll admit... He is skilled," Moka mused as she turn away her gaze from Aki to Kurumu.

"Prepare yourself Akashiya Moka, only you I won't forgive no matter what" Kurumu came down swiping at Moka

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted a warning

Kurumu miss as the silver haired vampire dodge them at the last minutes. It continues for three more swipes before Moka suddenly vanished as her fifth swipe of claws hits nothing but air.

"And that's why you dare bear your fangs at me?" A voice from her back asked her inquisitively.

"What a frail egoistical woman," Moka said looking down on her.

Kurumu felt insulted and she rushed everyting at the vampire only to dicover she had vanish once again, when she realised that the vampiress is behind her it was too late

"You're too slow," Moka commented as she grabbed Kurumu by the tail and flip the succubus over her head then smashing her to the ground creating a crater from the force she puts in.

"You're too predictable, calm yourself or is it I'm too much for you?" Moka taunted before she grabs Kurumu by the tail again and threw her into the sky, the sudden momentum of spinning around make it hard for her to try and fly, taking advantage of that Moka jumped into the air and delivered a strong side kick that sent Kurumu crashing into a number of trees before she was stopped by one that is bigger.

"Though you act like a little devil you're just a naive little girl. You should know your place and the difference of power between us." Moka said as she took her usual prideful pose. She look on at the damage she had inflicted on the succubus and smiles in satistaction

"I finally understand it..." Kurumu muttered weakly. It seems that she no longer had the will or strength to fight the vampiress.

Hearing a whistle from her left the vampiress glance toward it and notice Aki whose hands in his pocket.

"Wow talk about overkill... You sure don't hold back, remind me not to get on your bad side."

She turn toward the horde where Aki had taken care off and saw that were all left beaten and battered on the floor a couple of the trees were also smashed.

"You sure you're the right person to say that? You did quite a job yourself, and you should be fine if you remember of who you're talking too,"

Aki chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head

"Yes ma'am,"

"That being said..." Moka trailed off as she started to make way toward the down succubus who flinch when she realised who was approaching her.

"You're an especially unpleasant sight, how dare you made me bleed with those filthy nails of yours, I shall rip them apart and snap those wing and tail so you won't fly again."

"N-no, not that, please forgive me, I-l have learned my lesson," Kurumu plead as her body trembles in fear.

A foot step was heard running at them, Moka was expecting Aki, but to her surprise it was Tsukune who had gotten in front of her arms spread to his side as he stood in her way. Rosary on hand, his clothes ripped from Kurumu's earlier attack on him, blood could hardly be seen.

He is protecting that little succubus.

"What do you think you're doing? Move." Moka simply demanded. But the power behind those words would make anyone shakes up their knees.

"P-please listen me out Moka-san... I don't think Kurumu had a bad intention right from the start she was just forced in order to ensure the survival of her race." To his credits, Tsukune could make coherent words came out of his mouth instead of trembling in fear.

"Aono Tsukune..." Kurumu whispered slowly as she look at Tsukune and dared to hope.

"She almost kill you Tsukune, how is it you're so sure that she won't do it again the moment you let your guard down?" Surprisingly it is Aki who said that as he approach them stealing the words out of her mouth.

"Aki-san... It because Kurumu-san does'nt seem like a bad girl, just like Moka-san who is actually a very nice person. I'm sure that we can get along well..."

"Are you really sure about that? You won't regret it if somehow this decision of yours will hurt Moka-san with or without intention?" Aki said as if testing Tsukune resolve. To his surprise Tsukune did'nt hesistate for a moment to answer him.

"I-I'm sure. No! I know that this is the right decision. We can all be friends, I want to believe in Kurumu-san! I'm sure she'll become someone we can depends on... Just like the Moka-san right now" Tsukune said as he spare a glance at Kurumu and Moka, the latter said nothing but she is clearly considerating things, she then nod toward herself before walking back to Tsukune eyes close.

"Don't misundertand Aono Tsukune, I just don't want anyone else snatching your blood away from me." She open her eyes and smiles her icy cold smile showing some of her fangs to Tsukune who could only chuckle both in fear and awkwardness.

Aki sigh. He had been doing that a lot lately.

"You're too nice Tsukune for your own good, that attitude will someday gets you in trouble but... I suppose that is also one of your good point and your strength," Aki admitted as he smiles at them. He later walk past Tsukune and Moka, he then knelt down to offer a hand to Kurumu. A friendly smile in his face.

"Since Tsukune have that much faith in you and is willing to put all of this behind... So how about it Kurumu-san? Wanna become friends?" He asked the succubus who suddenly started crying which cause Aki to fret over her.

"H-hey now why are you crying all of a sudden, I'm not good dealing with a crying girl, Moka-san do something" unexpectedly he turn for the silver haired vampire for help.

"If you don't stop crying, I'll continue where we left off..."

Surprisingly, the girl's cry had been reduced to muffled sobs as she tried not to broke into tears again. She had undone her transformation.

"Ah, Moka-san I don't think thats how you console a crying girl..." Tsukune commented.

As Tsukune was about to say more, he caught a glimpse of movement from his peripheral view, the moment he turns he saw one of Kurumu's hypnotized minion/student charging at him but only to be kick back into a tree breaking it in half.

Moka snarled toward Kurumu

"What is the meaning of this? You dare tried to defy me after I show you mercy!?" She was about ready to launch a kick at Kurumu.

"N-No! " Kurumu shouted through her sobs as she tried to get up.

"I-I did'nt order them to do that, I-I don't know why he did that on his own I swear..." Kurumu continued weakly.

Aki look at Kurumu, his eyes meeting hers before he broke the contact and look toward Moka.

"I don't think she's lying..."

"Then explain that." Moka said as she pointed at a mass group of male students making their way toward them.

"K-Kurumu-sama, m-must protect... touch, love...boobs... Moe!" At the declaration of someone from the approaching group, three pair of eyes turn to look at the succubus.

"..."

"I- I don't even know why he said that, so stop looking at me," Kurumu answered as she tried to back away, a shade of red adorned her cheeks.

The group of male students stop a few distance from them

"Get away from Kurumu-sama all in our way shall be destroyed..." A representator of the group said as he held his hands outward and started to make a squeezing motion. Kurumu back away and hit the tree immediately. The constant chorus of Kurumu-sama from the group did less to calm her down.

"W-what's going on?" She asked hands covering her chest.

"If I were to take a guess, It is most likely you had lost control over them. Now they had become sentient zombie perverts," Aki said as he took a stand beside Moka.

"Can't you do anything like tell them to stop?" Tsukune asked eyes not leaving the oncoming danger which is approaching them.

Kurumu tried commanding them vocally but flinched once the opposite effet happened when they increase their speed chanting 'Kurumu-Sama!'. A creepy grin on their face.

"Well... On the bright side, you're closer to perfecting your plan, Harem transformation was it?" Aki grins as he look toward Kurumu. If anything Kurumu's face became so red that it might as well combust.

"S-shut up Aki-kun!"

Moka flipped her silver hair to the back with her finger.

"Although that I want for you to clean up your own mess, but I must admit that this kind of development is'nt so bad..."

She smiles her icy regal smile already feeling the excitement rising up in her.

"Its been a while since I be able to cut loose."

Moka dashed straight into the group of male students. She kick one student before he could even respond to her approach sending him flying toward three more student, the force from her kick made them drop to the ground. Not wasting time, she turn around and kick another one into the sky, she avoided a strike from her front and grab her assailant's shoulder before she flip herself backward and kick him in the chin sending his sky high, not letting up she turn around and sweep another assailant who attempted to grab her sending him to the ground. Sensing movement she grabs her would be attacker who came from her back at his wrist before flipping and throwing him at another bunch of students.

She whipped her hair around and look at them as she was surrounded.

"You think this would stop me?"

With that she continued her slau- beat down on them.

Back to Tsukune, Aki and Kurumu, the three watch on as Moka take on a horde of foes by herself.

"Just wondering, how many people did you use that charm on?" Aki asked in curiosity

"Err... About 5 class out of the first year...?" Kurumu replied is more like a question even to herself.

...

Silence descends upon them as only Moka's voice could be heard as she continue her attack on those unfortunate souls.

"B-but thats like over 50 people and that's roughly minus the girls," Tsukune stated looking very frightened at the prospect of facing such large number.

Aki's eyes was wide as his mouth was slightly ajar for a moment before he speak up

"Wow... 5 out of 7 classes... Really?" He sends an incredulous look toward Kurumu blinking owlishly.

"I'm sorry! I was frustrated and not thinking straight back then..." Kurumu defended looking very ashamed of herself.

"At any rate... We should probably help Moka-san out, I doubt even someone like her could take on such a huge crowd. As if to make matter worse, they three of them notice as some of the students started to transform into their monster form. They watch on as Moka blocked a rather large fist that sends her skidding roughly a feet back. If anything that seems to spur her on as she rushed back to continue her battle with a giant tall humanoid like creature.

"I-Im not really in a condition to fight right now, but if need be I could try to take some of them out." Kurumu admitted eyes casting to the ground,

"Kurumu-san... Then I-" Tsukune was cut off by Aki before he even finish his sentences.

"No, I know what you're thinking Tsukune and trust me that's not a good idea considering what type of 'monster' you are , just stay there with Kurumu-san..." Aki told them as he also rush into the fray leaving only Kurumu and Tsukune alone. Tsukune once again felt useless for relying on both Aki and Moka. But Aki was right he is only a human in a school full of monsters.

XxxxxxxxxX

The silence between them hangs awkwardly as the only sound could be hear was grunts and warcry whenever Aki or Moka hits their enemy.

"Why did you help me?" Kurumu suddenly asked between the silence.

"Huh?"

"Why did you help me Tsukune-kun even after all the things I did to you and Akashiya Moka?" Kurumu look toward Tsukune for explanation finding that Tsukune's decision did'nt make anysense.

Tsukune was silent for a moment before replying, "Well, to tell you the truth I don't really know, I just felt that you're actually are a kind person, and I really wish to become your friend. I don t really have much friends myself though, But something in me told me that I won't regret it if I give you a chance, so maybe thats why I want to believe in you Kurumu-san..."

"Tsukune-kun," Kurumu was rendered speechless by Tsukune's honesty. To the point she did'nt realise that a shadow had crept up behind her.

"Kurumu-san!" Tsukune shouted as he dive and push her from being grabbed by what appeared to be an ogre like creature although a little chubby but bigger then Saizou in his Monstrel form. The chubby Ogre continued to squeezed Tsukune eliciting a pain cry from the teen.

"Arrrgghh!"

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted in distress.

Stopping after delivering a kick to her opponent Moka tried to make her way to Tsukune only to be blocked by about ten person in her way, some in their monster form some halfway transform

"Tsukune!" She shouted out as she jump backward to avoid hammerfist from a frankerstein monster. The only way she could make her way there is for her to finish these guys off first.

' I was too focus on taking these fools out, that I went too far away from him!' She cursed silently.

Luckily Aki noticed the Ogre like monster that was squeezing Tsukune, he quickly summon the Chalice Arrow after taking aim he fired a few shots of force arrow, hitting the ogre on his hand as Tsukune was dropped onto the ground, the ogre meanwhile roared in pain as he clutch his hurting hand. Kurumu waste no time in picking Tsukune up and fly away to a safer distance in the sky.

Aki allowed himself a succesful smile letting his guard down but turns out that is a mistake as one of the monsters grab him by his leg.

"What the? Hey let go!" He tried to shake the moster off of bhm only for another monster to grab him from behind, one more monster join his fellow comrade in restricting Aki's movement, soon a lot more monster charge at Aki as he was buried under a dogpile monster style.

"Aki-san!" Tsukune shouted from the air with Kurumu carrying him by his arms.

As seconds passed with Aki still underneath the mass of monster suddenly a certain aura could be felt by all which is present.

 **"CHANGE!"**

With that sound the monster pile was suddenly burst open by a static wave sending them scattering in every direction.

"HAAHH!" Aki shouted out as he was clad in Chalice Ace form. Arms raise high showing that he had push his enemies off of him with brute force.

" You guys are a real pain you know that? So I'm gonna finish this fast," he declared not even looking back as he clothsline an enemy that tried to sneak up on him. He kicked away a student that try to grab him by the leg again sending him flipping to his stomach.

"Hoh? Finally getting serious is he? Well then..." Moka decided as she perform a strong sideway kick creating pressurize air sending her opponents crashing onto trees and the ground. Competitive spirits wells up in her. She jumped high into the sky before plunging back to the earth with a ground shattering kick toward the nearest horde around her creating a crater in the process, small rocks and debris flying upwards. They were knocked away from the shockwave of her kick making them fell flat on their back.

Aki went up an deliver a solid punch toward an opponent twice his size in the gut making said opponent spat out saliva before dropping to the ground, clearly unconscious. Noticing the remaining group of enemies near him, he summon the Chalice Arrow and a card, he then proceed to slide down the card on the Chalice Rouzer which is attach at the centre of his weapon.

 **"TORNADO!"**

Furious winds picks up around Aki as he borrowed the power of the Hawk Undead. Aki sprint forward and starts spinning before he let out a shout as he swung the Chalice Arrow by a wide arc creating a blast of tornado that is strong enough to lift all the remaining hypnotized students into the tornado before scattering them away like confetties making some of them land on top the trees others on the ground.

"Those two are really something else entirely..." Kurumu muttered watching both Aki and Moka as she brought Tsukune to the ground once confirming that there was no more threat to them.

Tsukune could only nodded in agreement, partly proud that those two person was his close friends but at the same time felt guilty for being a burden to them, he knows that neither will fault him for that considering what he really is. Still that is what he really felt like and he could'nt help it but be a little frustrated for nor being able to do anything.

 **"SPIRIT!"**

The human and succubus watch on as both Moka and Aki made thier way to them with the latter undoing his transformation with what appears like a crystal static glass passing through him.

XxxxxxxxxX

Aki walks up the path to school as he usually does this couple few days, surprisingly his body felt sluggish due to the whole fiasco yesterday. Thankfully non of them was gravely injured, even Tsukune get out with only a scratch on him. Thinking about the brunette, Aki could'nt help but thought that Tsukune is much a stronger individual then he lets on. He gotta give Tsukune credit though, If their position were reverse he doubt that he could fare better. Heck Tsukune went all over him and Moka-san even when he should be worry about himself. The guy is also surprisingly brave albeit not thinking things through. For all his fault, the guy is eager to prove himself and honestly Aki rather like that part of Tsukune.

'If he sticks up to that attitude he might pull off surviving this school until graduation' He knew it was a long shot... But hey one can at least wish the best for his friend right?

The event from yesterday left him more drain then he thought, well... He did slack off from training lately. So maybe thats his cue to try and maintain his form and health, half inhuman he may be but his body could still feels like a human. Slacking on training and suddenly starts doing strenuos activities is expected to left him all sore, he had been running a lot yesterday afterall.

He had told Tsukune earlier to go on ahead without him, but knowing Tsukune he'll probably wait for Moka-san and they would walk to school together after that. He also notice that they were certain group of students limping their way to school heck some even had crutch and bandage on them. He really felt sorry for them, no doubt they are very puzzled of how they just woke up in the middle of the forest and feeling pain all over them. But it is better if they did'nt know the truth.

"Morning Aki-kun!" A cheerful voice alerted him to a person beside him.

"Kurumu-san... Morning" He yawned as he said his greetings.

"Not a morning person are you?" The bluenette asked him walking with the same pace as him both hands behind her back.

"Well... Thanks to certain 'someone' throwing a tantrum yesterday, I could barely get any sleep" He responded.

Kurumu winced as she slowed down

"Ooh, yeah about that... Here!" She stuck out her hands out presenting a neatly wrapped gift in blue bag and yellow ribbons, with a note pinned to the gift in a cursive and neat writing it reads

= I'm Sorry ~ Kurumu =

Blinking owlishly he stared at her as he quiz an eyebrow.

"Mou! Don't give me that look. This here is a fresh batch of cookies I made yesterday as a sign of I'm very sorry for causing trouble to you" She says cheeks slightly red clearly she was feeling very nervous, he don't know why but he can feel her honesty through her actions.

Aki smile in amusement as he stop walking.

"And to think that this is the same girl that wants to raise and army of Harem"

"H-hey! Would you drop that already I'm already said I'm sorry!" Kurumu went up to his face only to lean back a moment later after realising how close she had invaded his personal bubble.

"Anyway H-here!" She held up her gift once again to which Aki took it with willing hands.

"Thank you Kurumu-san... So was the one you hide on your left hand is for Tsukune and Moka-san? How come there's only one?" Aki put away the gift in his bag and wonder out loud.

Upon realising what she was caught hiding Kurumu turn into a deeper shade or red before she cough awkwardly.

"Y-yeah you could say that," he noticed that she did'nt answer his either question but just shrug it off before resuming his walk with Kurumu beside him.

"Oh hey look there's Tsukune and Moka-san" Aki points at the mention two right a few away from them upfront. Only then that he noticed that they were doing that thing involving staring at each other again.

'Seriously they need to stop doing that' He is not jealous by the way.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu suddenly shouted far too loud for him. Poor Tsukune and Moka got shoccked as they almost tumble on their feet.

'More importantly how did Kurumu-san got there so fast?' Aki look on to the empty spot beside him and to Kurumu-san.

Aki let out a sigh as he approach the three.

"Hey you two," Aki greets raising his hand slightly.

"Aki! Kurumu is acting very strange," his pink haired friend almost whined to him. Its very hard to believe that this innocent girl is the same girl that was kicking ass left and right yesterday.

"How rude and here I was pouring all my heart and feeling in making these sweet chocolate of love for Tsukune",

"M-me? Why me?" Tsukune asked slightly shocked of her bold statement.

"Oh did'nt mention I was looking for my Destined One?" Aki nods in tandem with Moka and Tsukune.

"About that... I have decided for it to be Tsukune!' Kurumu declared happily the smile on her face was too pure for anyone to think that it was a lie.

"EHH!?"

"You risk your life to save me even after all the things I done, you were the first person to believe in me and... You were very kind... not to mention kinda cute. So I... Had fallen for you."

Kurumu confess as she shuffled her feet sheepishly hands on her back face not quite meeting Tsukune. She dropped her sheepishness a moment later as she walk on to Tsukune and started to rub her chest against him.

"You will have to take responsibilty for that and here try these cookies," She said as she tried to feed him. Moka was not the only one twitching her eyes at the blatant display of affection.

Moka quickly grabs onto Tsukune's right arm and pull him, realising what her rival's doing, Kurumu responded with equal intensity. Soon the two pulled on the poor Tsukune's arms too hard that it hurt the boy. His attempt to placate them fell on deaf ears as nether girls wants to lose to the other.

"Oww! Aki-san! Don't just stand there help me out!" Tsukune begged tears flowing.

Aki look on toward Tsukune, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"I'm sorry 'Destined One' it is not a place for one such as myself to even be here." He monotoned before stomping away.

HE IS NOT JEALOUS DAMN IT!

"AKI-SANNN~"

XxxxxxxxxX

 **How is the chapter my fellow readers? I sure hope that this is worthy for you guys. After the long wait I made you guys go through. I admit the reason it took me months to update is that... I did it on purpose on the first month to see how many readers is interested in this fic. Sadly theres not many, which made me kinda discourage to keep writing. But thanks to those who had fave , follow and review, eventhough there's only one XD. It helps me realise why I decide to write this story in the first place. To share with people about the things that we have in common fans who loves R+V and Kamen Rider.**

 **Oh well I at least will see it to the end of season one of the anime updates won't be constant though. But this is by no mean I won't write more, I just need a push for it to happen, likely in the form of PM or Review. Okay enough of me being pathetic...**

 **I'm sure some of you had noticed but I mostly followed the manga route of Rosario+Vampire in writing this fic along with adjusments I made myself. By the way, anyone know how to move a story to the crossover section? It seems like this story did'nt appear there eventhough i choose crossover tags for it.**

 **Kindly leave a review, fave, follow or pm about this story. It would get me more motivated in writing which means faster update. Still looking for a beta readers if anyone interested.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey whats up folks? Sorry If I did'nt have'nt update this story for quite a while, things just comes up and I've been very busy, its alright now though, I can finally return to write this story. Please forgive me If i've kept you waiting. For those who read this story of mine, thank you so much for your interest in this story I should stop yammering on and on now. Okay before we start, there is one thing I need to address. Just a heads up, this chapter is a serious one.**

 **You might get a little confuse and puzzled by the events and details in the below story, but I assure you they were on purpose. Those missing links will be explain in the near future. It was necessary for me to make it like, that... I mean this story had been planned and drafted for months before I start writing it. So please just roll with it.** **On an unrelated note, any grammatical errors is by me and is not stage so if you or anyone you knew that might be interested in beta reading this story, please do pm me about it. I need two experienced Beta readers for the job.**

 **I'll just leave it at yourself because this is another long read chapter by me, I don't really know how to split chapters, So have a happy reading and please spread out words about it if you can :)**

"Speech/talk"

Narration/focus on character

' _Thought'_

 _Flasback_

 **"Deep voice/Monster voice"**

 _"Innder Undead talking"_

"SHOUT/SCREAM"

 _XxxxxxxX_

 _His body felt sore, he just wants to stay in his current position. Feeling to weak to even sit up straight. His body also felt a little hot, he had probably caught cold by walking around in the rain not too long ago. How much time had passed since then? He did'nt know. All he remembered was laying in the cold street as water poured on top of him. He also remembered that he was talking to someone in that state._

 _The sound of a door knob turns was heard, the slow pittering of footstep approach him. Something wet and damp is put on his forehead. Slowly they brush by him almost like a gentle lullaby. Intrigued, he tried to open his eyes, only to shut them again as a bright light assault his vision. The brush on his forehead stops._

 _"Oh my..." A gentle mature woman like voice muttered slowly. There was a sound like a chair being dragged on. The presence near him quickly left him in a hurry._

 _"Dear!..." The voice from earlier exclaim as they got further._

 _Opening and adjusting his eyes he turn his head around trying to examine where he is. It looks like a room, there were furnitures around him. On top of a table right beside his head there lies what appears to be bowl and a damp looking towel soaked in it. He realised that he was in a bed, a soft pillow beneath his head and a warm fuzzy blanket spread on top of him._

 _The were sounds of footsteps approaching him again, Slowly he move to sit up straight on his bed albeit with a little difficulty. The doorknob is twisted again and when the door opens there is two people who make their way inside._

 _One is an adult woman who had yellow coloured eyes and a peach coloured hair styled in a bun, she also had two left bang freely hang on the both side of her head. Another is a man who he felt familiar. After scanning his mind, he recognized the man as the one who he talk to in the street._

 _"It seems that you're awake!" Joyously said the man as he approach him, the woman followed closely in towed._

 _"Are you feeling alright? Anything hurt?" Asked the woman in concern._

 _He shook his head, the only feeling he felt right now is weak. He tried to get off the bed only to be gently push back in the chest by the woman._

 _"Oh no, please understand that you can't get up yet, there's still that fever on you." The woman kindly berated him._

 _Fever? No wonder he felt hot. Just to be certain he put a hand on his forehead and sure enough there is that heat making itself known._

 _"If anything... Its good that you had woken up, you was in a very weak state when I found you. To woke up only after a day rest? You're really a healty young man." Stated the man as he felt a hand rested on his shoulder. He look up at the adult who had a smile on him._

 _That smile drop a moment later as a serious expression replace it._

 _"Though I must ask, how did you get yourself on that street in the rain exactly," there was not an ounce of anger in that voice. But he still felt compelled to answer._

 _"...I..." He stop midway thinking about how he should break this. He can't just tell this kind peoples that he was abducted from his world and left in this one to fight a group of monsters as a sick joke. Remembering his pain and lost made he felt a lump in his throat._

 _"I...I was... "He tried to swallow that lump but he can felt his voice slowly being drown by his sadness. He tried really hard to surpress the tears that starts pooling in his eyes._

 _"I-" a warm finger intruded upon the tip of his lip. He look up to the eyes of the kind and warm woman._

 _"Shh... Its alright, if you can't say it right now. For starters how about telling us your name, and by the way my name is Haruno Sakurai and this man beside me is my husband Sakurai Yuji," the man waved his hand in introduction gone was the expression he had earlier. Its back to the kind face._

 _" So what is your name young man?" Inquired the man ._

 _He stared at the two adult in the room as his gaze turn from the ground and to the couple._

 _"... Kurogane... Aki,"_

 _There is tears not soon after._

 _XxxxxxxX_

Chapter 4 : Wavering Spirit + Reality

"Can I really have it Tsukune?" One Akashiya Moka gently ask of her friend.

"Yes... Moka-san." Aono Tsukune replied with equal intensity, eyes never stray from his object of affection.

"I don't really think thats a good idea... And wake up Tsukune to reality." Interject another voice sounding almost exasperated. But as usual he was ignored. This happened everytime the two of his friend did the gazing into each others eyes things of theirs!

Was it too much to ask for Moka-san to look at him next? Currently the group of three is on the way to school, garbed in their standard green school winter uniform. Apparently according ro his reasearch the seasons in this school does'nt change, while it can get a little hot and cold at time but they wont be season like the outside world, No summer or winter alike. Continue on they each had bags worn by each preference.

 _'They did this everyday like its a routine...'_

Aki watch on as the pink haired vampire continued to softly bite Tsukune's neck. Did he really want to know how that felt? Beats him.

Tsukune lets out some moan, no not in erotic way, but in the way that showed him being relieved. He is not really here is he?

3...

2...

1...

"Eahhh!" The brunette haired teen let out a shrilled scream, by this point of almost three or four weeks of school, almost all the student had accustomed with this daily scream of his. Naturally it isnt a surprise for them, though some did look every now and them, some with a weird out face others with face full of jealousy, the latter is what he himself kinda leans toward to. Does that made him weird? Maybe? But then again what is weird if you are a part Undead.

"Ahh Tsukune's blood is so delicious" Moka uttered in bliss, face almost red with delight. Yes he can see it even if she is turning her back on him. With a snicker and a shake of his head, he tap Tsukune on the shoulder.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Tsukune, I dont know what kind of imagination you were having just now, but please there are time and place for that..."

With a hand still holding the spot where Moka bit him, Tsukune cast a look at the first friendnhe made eversince he came here.

"Aki-san... Why did'nt you do something?" He genuinely ask for clarification.

In response Aki just look at him with a deadpanned stare.

"I did. But you were off in la~la~ land."

"Err... Im sorry?" It was a lame reaction. But at least he tried.

"Hey Tsukune and Aki, hurry we are going to be late if you two slow down now"

"Yes~ coming." chorus the two young man as they walk up to the vampiress pace.

"Good morning Tsukune~" shouted a certain succubus as she hug Tsukune from behind. Aki can felt that twitch in his eyes. He is not jealous of Tsukune getting the attention of two very attractive girls by the way.

And so their normal walking to school routine had commence.

XxxxxxxX

Tsukune stretch his arms as he gets up from his seat, it is already lunch break.

"... and remember class, I want your essay about what you think of the human society by the end of this week." Miss Nekonome reprimand the class, she gathered her belongings and casually walk out the classroom.

Tsukune cant help but felt happy that class is over, he really need a break now. Give him some credits he is learning about things that was for monsters to know although it was'nt much different from the things he learned in human school but it was specified for monsters for a reason, he also cant help but felt relieve of the homework given to them, come on! Who knows more about a human society then yours truly? At least its the one he used to. Maybe now he can make himself look reliable to Moka-san.

Time for a break, he quickly turn sideways to face the person on his back.

"Moka-san lets go," he offered a smile to his beautiful pink haired friend.

"Yes, Tsukune," Moka-san answered just as excited as he is, I guess even someone like Moka-san also need a break, she was beautiful, smart, kind, caring and he can list many more but the point is he really thought Moka-san is an incredibke person.

"Mou... Tsukune-kun, did you forget about me?" Two round soft things press up against his back, it takes a lot for him to not melt, right now and then. Its very hard to believe that this same bluenette girl that almost killed him a couple weeks back.

"You can'nt do that Tsukune-kun after all, Im your future partner" Kurumu-san whispered as she leans on him.

"A-ah! Of course not Kurumu-san... Lets us all go together," He really can't fight the heat thats making way to his head now. Got to find some distraction and fortunately he knows where to find it or rather him.

"Ready for break Aki-san? Where do you think we should go? The cafetaria or the rooftop?" Its kinda a norm for them now to either go to the two place whenever break time came.

Aki-san finished putting his things under the table before looking his way.

"I don't really mind going anywhere as long as I got to eat, feeling pretty hungry now," Aki-san said as he stood up and did a light strecth of his arms.

"Then we should all be going to the cafeteria..." Moka-san suggested as she spare a look at Aki-san, her smile never fading. Sometimes Tsukune felt a little jealous when Moka give her attention to Aki-san.

Oh the irony.

But hey were'nt they all friend?

"Yeah sure... We should move now or it will get full soon," Aki-san said as he take a lead with Tsukune, Moka-san and Kurumu following after.

Before they even got to the door, it slide open as a familiar face peaks in.

"Oh I nearly forgot, Sakurai-kun..." Miss Nekonome said as she pause.

Tsukune and co especially Aki paid attention to her

"Yes, Miss Nekonome..."

"The Headmaster is already back from his affairs on the outside world and now is currently in his office, I've already inform him this morning that you have been trying to get to him. You can even meet him now if you want," the homeroom teacher inform. After Aki-san kept going to the Headmaster 's office so often, one day Miss Nekonome notice it and she decide to help Aki-san by noticing Aki-san if the Headmaster is back. At least thats what Aki-san told him the other day.

"The Headmaster...?" Kurumu-san asked interested in knowing what business Aki-san had with the Headmaster. Aki-san did'nt speak for a single moment until with a nod, he thank the female teacher. Wasting no time Aki-san turn to face the rest of them. An apologetic smile on his face

"I'm sorry everyone, but it seems that you will have to go on without me... I got to go see the Headmaster,"

"Thats a shame" Tsukune himself answered. He really liked to hang with all of his friends during break, not to mention Aki-san is his only male friend in this school, so somehow he just felt more at ease around him.

"It cant be help then, but since we dont know when you will return. Would like us to buy anything for you?" Moka-san asked without delay, both Moka and himself knew Aki-san had something he would like the Headmaster to help him with. He never really told them what it was. But Tsukune think Aki-san is entitled to his own personal business.

"Hmm, just buy me some Yakisoba bread and a juice," Aki-san told them, Moka-san nod in understanding.

"You are not getting in any trouble are you?" Kurumu-san ask in concern. Eventhough Kurumu spent most of her time around Tsukune, even he knew that both Aki-san and Kurumu-san get along quite well, its not a strecth to say that Kurumu-san is better friend with Aki-san then himself.

"Oh no, nothing like that Kurumu-san I assure you, just got a bit of business with the Headmaster is all" dismiss Aki-san as he excuse himself to which Kurumu-san just nod.

"Don't worry Kurumu-san, Aki-san is not in any real trouble"

"Eh?"

"Tsukune's right Kurumu-chan, Its just that Aki really tried to meet the Headmaster before but there's just no luck for him, I think its good for him, maybe he can finish whatever business he had with the Headmaster," Moka-san interjected with reassuring smile.

Kurumu-san seems hesistant before throwing her worries away.

"if you say so... Please Tsukune, princess carry me to the cafeteria" the succubus unabashedly threw herself at Tsukune.

"Uwah!"

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka-san screamed out.

XxxxxxxX

Standing at the familiar lobby and staring at the familiar double red doors with gold ornaments, Aki take a deep breath to calm himself down.

 _'I've been coming here a lot of times... Heck I'm pretty sure that I came here more often then the teachers.'_

It was true, everytime he came here it was always by himself, thats why he knows there is no one here at the entrance to the office.

 _'But... Somehow Im feeling a lot nervous right now'_

Feeling a familiar tug from deep within his consciousness, the black haired teen steeled himself and knock on the door twice, he look once to the plate above the door just to be sure he is right where he want to be, and there it is the plate that reads 'Headmaster'

The door suddenly open itself catching the young man offguard, without him even touching it the door slowly move themselves backward. Without wasting a single moment he walks in but every step is guarded and ready shall anything suddenly sprung, he could feel a small gust of winds blowing on his face, what he notice first is, the room is dark... Very dark.

As he keep walking he discover that the only source of light is the two small window letting the sunlight in, he could see a figure sitting behind a large desk, probably with a big comfy chair. The figure in question is not really visible to him, at least not in his current form. He could make out a silhouette of a person wearing somekind of a robe, he presume,

 **"Welcome young man..."** The silhouette suddenly spoke voice devoid of any warmth but there are also lack of hostile intent . His guard didnt drop even for a second, theres something about that figure before him that made him feel on edge his sensenis going wild, the person's glowing eyes did'nt really help the situation. He calm himself down again.

 _'Glowing eyes? related to the bus driver guy?'_

 **"I'm sorry if the settng of this room, makes you uncormfortable... Let me fix that,"** thevoice spoke again but now with a hint of amusement.

Slowly light came from his left and right, one by one candles lit themselves up like it was a normal thing to do, as a finisher a light suddenly came from above which prompt him to look up at the antic looking lamp. Feeling better after the his eyes adjust to the sudden bout of light he turn to have a look around the room, the walls here is the same as the door, red, there was a recreational table to his right along with some chairs, he did a double take when he realised the candle stands is shape like a skull

 _'If I did'nt know any better I would say that its the real thing'_

Having enough looking around he turn back to the other living person in the room. Sure enough he can see a robe man with glowing eyes staring back at him with a slight grin on his face. The man behind the desk reminds him of a priest in someway.

 _'Okay here goes nothing.,.'_

Clearing his throat, Aki spoke up,

" My name is Sakurai Akihiro, and pardon me but I got some questions for you Mr. Headmaster, and I believe only you can provide me the answers."

The figure stare at him, before smirking,

 **"If you have an honest question, then you should'nt lie... Kurogane-kun,"**

!

 _'How did he-!?'_

Aki in reflex, move a step back and almost adapt a fighting stance but regain his mind at the last second.

"How did you know that?" The young man demanded.

The figure seems to chuckle in amusement before adressing him.

 **" Calm down, I've receive words from Yuji, and he had told me what he knows about you,"**

 _'Sakurai-san? '_

 **"We are an old acquaintant if you are wondering... But still you are a lot more interesting then what he told me,"**

"You are the Headmaster right?" Aki ask just to be sure he is not been had.

 **"Why yes, what other reasons I have for sitting in this office if Im not the Headmaster of this Academy? My name is Tenmei Mikogami for your information, but do call me Headmaster Sakurai-kun"**

This man... Is he taking pleasure about his predicament? Thats one of the thought that went through Aki's head, He noticed how the last name he uttered is different from this one, Meaning that he will be referring to Aki as Sakurai Akihiro then.

A chair suddenly move and offer him a seat, warily he took the invitation and once again he lock eyes with the mysterius Headmaster,

 **"Yuji had told me everything he knows about you I'm sure, theres not pretty much I can learn about you now... Dont worry he is only doing that because he cared for you, that compassion of his will never go away"** The headmaster clasp both of his hands together on top the table.

 **"So tell me how you see things from your side of the story... Just a heads up, I really think what happened to you was rather... Out of this world"** Thus the staring contest starts again.

Aki did'nt say anything for a long time, but he is thinking about something or rather someone

 _'I knew for a fact that Sakurai-san did'nt betray me or anything by telling this Headmaster by secret, Afterall he did say if there's anyone that knows about interdimensional disturbances or the coexsistence of different realms, it would be this Headmaster. Its one of the reasons why I'm here in the first place. Because this person here might be able to help me'_

Sparing a single glance toward the man who is patiently waiting for him to speak. He mulled over it again.

 _'I should'nt be hoping for miracles, afterall_ _ **that masked man**_ _said that I wont be going back unless I fight the Undeads, Sakurai-san also said I should'nt worry to much about this things and enjoy my youth. It was his idea for me to come here and seek the Headmaster for aid but..._

But what if this man here cannot help him? Then what? Did he just need to leave? A few weeks ago if you ask him that question he would say yes in a heartbeat but now...

 _"Aki-san!"_

 _"Aki!"_

 _"Aki-kun!"_

Three different faces flash through his mind. He let out a small smile in realisation.

 _'Theres no way I can just leave now. Im way to attach to those friends of mine. I know I should'nt really be thinking about this consideringbI have major things ronworry about... But screw it! I would just stay and finish my graduation in this place. Im sure thats what Sakurai-san and the rest would want me to do._

Besides, theres nothing he got about the Undeads, no clue, no whatsoever and it has been what 4 months since he encountered and sealed one. Sakurai-san did told him that he and the rest would keep on the look out and will inform him if anything happens at the outside world. Feeling a huge reliwf wash over him he steeled his resolve and face the Headmaster who raised a quizzical eyebrow in return.

This boy... Just now he was filled with distrust, wariness, anxiety and a bit of despair. But now all of that seems to just dissapeared and being replace with confidence. Wonder what change? He gesture for the teen to speak.

Taking a very long breath, Aki let it out in one go.

"Very well..."

...

(Some Explanation later)

...

The Headmaster's face did'nt change in the slightest, but he did became disturbingly quiet is what Aki could conclude from the priest like Headmaster. After a long while he spoke.

 **" In summary, you're what you claim to be a human from another world that is neither connected with this world human realm... Or the Yokai realm"** He pause for Aki's confirmation. Aki had explain how and why he was here. What purpose he had. What he did'nt tell was some of the details in his story was originally supposed to be a tv show and fictional characters. They should'nt eveb be real.

 **" You also claim that you were** _ **kidnapped**_ **and be brought here by a being that posses the ability to cross through worlds, and that you are given the task to sealed all of this** _ **Undeads**_ **as you call them and they are far different from the undeads that us the habitants of this world knew of? "**

Another nod from the teen. " Yes, They are very different and very dangerous,"

 **"Not ending there, you also said that, one of this Undeads is living inside you, and because of that you are what said Undead describe as a Hybreed? To top it all off you said this very same Undead is far different and have its own predicament, which is why he is fuse with you as oppose of the other Undeads?"**

"Thats what I said yes" Aki confirms it all again.

 **"Okay... One more thing, according to you there is more of this Undeads and they are out here somewhere probably fighting against each other In a battle royale called ' Battle Fight?' Which is held by some being who is responsible in creating this Undeads in the first place , and if one shall succed in claiming victory, then this whole realm of humans and Yokais could be in grave apocalypse?"**

"Yes, did you had anything more to ask of me Headmaster?"

 **"Just one, since you are technically one of them. The Undeads... So what will happen if** _ **you emerge victorious**_ **in this 'Battle Fight'..."** The Headmaster inquired.

"Well... I'll be able to save this world and sent home I guess," Aki answered not so sure of himself.

In truth he never had think much about the matter, but now that the Headmaster said it...

 **"Is that so... By who? The masked man that brought you here?"** Amuse the man as he leans on closer to Aki which promptly sent the young man uncormfortable.

 **"What if it was all a lie? What if, he never intends to keep his words but rather then to use you? Who knows? He might be one of the Undeads which you did'nt know of and is trying to manipulate you to make his job easier and when the time comes, he will just strike when you least expected and be victorious in 'Battle Fight' "**

The barrage of question immediately sent the young man into a state of shock... The Headmaster was right. What proof does he had that even if he did sealed all the Undeads, he will be guarantee to go home?

No! It cant be! The masked man said he only need to sealed the Undeads right? Then he could go home!

 **" What if... You can never go back home..."** With that question from the Headmaster, Aki lost it

"NO! I WILL GET HOME! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, IF THAT MAN TRULY LIED TO ME THEN I'LL JUST MAKE HIM SENT ME BACK! I SWEAR I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST SO THAT I COULD GO BACK!"

Aki's chest slowly rise up and down, the tension muat have really got to him as he was already out of breath over a minor outburst. He did'nt even realise when he stand up from the chair.

The priest like entity said nothing, his smile also disappeared, his face could be described as monotone. He just peered deep into the young man's eyes into his very soul. Those eyes are a very determine and absolute, nothing could make this young man in front of him to abandon that dream of his but its breaking down slowly now.

 **"Alright, one final question... Why must it be you who hunt or sealed these Undeads?"**

Aki felt a tug from somewhere within him, and was brought back to reality. He also heard the Headmaster's question.

"I... What?"

Taking his lack of word as a sign the Headmaster continues.

 **" If they are immortal and the only way to defeat them it to seal them. We have a hands of very capable individuals out there who could seal these Undeads away"**

Once again Aki was lost in speech, the headmaster sure knows how to trigger his on and off switch, and they only just met.

 _'All this time I've been thinking that only I am capable of sealing the Undeads but sometimes I forgot this world is very different from my own, with their own legends and supernatural being that is not just a story... Some of them had feats of their own that had left mark on the world itself...Can they really...? '_

Then does it means he doesnt have to fight? An unknowing smile almost adorn his face. He dared to hope eyes locking with glowing ones of the Headmaster

"Can you really-"

 **"No we cant."** simple and short, but the reaction that the robe priest got from the young man is a big one.

"But you-" Aki tried to speak but the Headmaster just held up a hand.

 **"Before you say anything let me verify something will you?"**

A nod

 **" You said that you arrive to this world around six months ago right?"**

"Yes, where are you going with this Headmaster?" Aki ask feeling confuse. Mikogami did'nt answer him but just continue to talk.

 **"There was once an incident that happened to our world, where the barrier which kept the Human realm and the Yokai realm, almost broke... If it did broke a major catastrophe will strike the human world and our world, the Yokais."**

Aki took in the new found revealation with utmost attention.

 **"I and a friend of mine was seek to help restore the barrier, We were just lucky we made it in time, by the time we got to the heart of the barrier, both of us were stupefied to find out that the barrier had suffered so much damage that it looks like it could break anytime, it took both of us all our knowledge and power to fix it just in time, or else..."** He left it hanging before adressing the young man once again

 **"Now Sakurai Akihiro, take a guess when did this happened?"**

He would be stupid if doesnt know the obvious answer to this simple question, but the answer he acquired does'nt sit well with him.

"Around... Six months ago right?"

This time its Mikogamis turn to nod.

 **" Now here's the bomb... Before the barrier starts to break, both Fuhai and I felt a great disturbance on the barrier, The barrier as if pulsing... Almost like a human heart before it start to broke. If I wasnt mistaken the pulse I counted was... 52,"**

Aki suddenly felt thats its hard to breath and swallow his shock down his throat. When the word 52 was uttered, his mind only draws one thing.

 _52 Undeads!_

This is turning out to be worst then what he originally knows, If he fail in sealing the Undeads, an one be the victor of 'Battle Fight' the world is doom, and even if he didnt choose to seal the Undeads, their presence alone in this world might threatened the barrier that divides the two realms, if said barrier broke, the world will also be doom. He is stuck between a rock and hard place here.

 _Wait, 52? Does that mean that included the heart deck that I had eversince the beginning? Then why are they here with me? They should have been freed like the other Undeads I've encountered!_

This does'nt make any sense. He had an inclination of how different the Heart deck on his person had some deeper meaning rather then a blurish images of the Undeads inside them. Maybe the masked man know something?

He was interrupted from his train of thoughts by the Headmaster.

 **"I'm sure you had already realised it by now, but the causes of the barriers to almost breaks is the Undeads, someway, somehow their presence alone threatened the barrier, I myself had to go check the barrier in every week just to make sure its working and fix it if there any crack on it, but if this keeps going I fear that one day i could no longer fix the barrier."**

The teen shake hinself awake out of the shell shock state he was in, suddenly a hand caught his right wrist, he can't even try to pull his hands back, or more like he is too surprise to do it.

 **"Now tell me Kurogane Aki... What will you do?"** This is big situation they got themselves into, The Headmaster had already call him by his real name.

Silencehang around them like snake trying to coiled around its victims. After what seems like eternity, Aki suddenly snickered slowly before it become a chuckle and then a full blown laughter which prompt the Headmaster to let go of Aki's wrist in wonder.

"What? I never had a choice when I got drag into this mess, why change it now?... Seems like I have to be a hunter, I need to become...Chalice,"

The Headmaster just acknowledge the choice of action of the student in front of him, In truth he never doubt the boy at all, He has this presence or aura around him that prove he is way different from any Yokais or human at all, he might be a bit skeptical first when Skaurai Yuji tell him about this boy, but when he thinks it all over, there was too much connection between the boy story and the crisis he is striving to overcome but prove to be difficult. This boy although kinda green, might be the only salvation he had left.

 **"You better get to it then,"**

Aki tilts his head in question after hearing the Headmaster's word.

"What do you mean?"

 **"I'm telling you right now I know where you can find one of this Undead you just decide to hunt,"**

"What!?" Aki exclaimed as he stood up and slam his hands on top of the table.

 **"Its very close by here, in fact you can get there just by walking..."** The man inform but still Aki got some question left.

"But how did you know where it is? and it is an Undead?"Aki leans in closer to the still calm Headmaster

Wasting no time the priest continue. " **As I was on my way back from checking the barriers, I encounter a... Creature that I could'nt recognise as to what type of Yokai it is it does look like a certain animal, to add to that it emits this presence and raw energy unlike I can found in Yokais, although they are quite similiar in nature, the one I felt from the creature was far more... Nauseating and raw, it also full of bloodlust, Its more identical to you actually... Minus the blood lust,"** he stop momentarily to let out a sigh.

Aki could only stare at the man in shock, there's no mistaking it, the thing that the Headmaster encountered is no doubt an Undead.

 **" It attacked me, Naturally I retalliate, but what puzzled me is that, No matter how many times I hit him with different kind of offensive attack, it just kept getting back up... Like it doesnt feel anything"**

"Of course, they won't. The only thing that can hurt an undead is another undead, you can use an attack that could destroy an entire continent, but they would'nt even be faze by it." Aki felt the need to tell.

"The only thing you could achieve with that was knocking him around, a quick way to anger them I might add. They are also immortal so they can pretty much recover from any mortal wound on them as long as they dont get sealed which could only be done by me,"

 **"Which is why I just barricade him inside one place and sealed of the exits... And before you ask, No. I cant seal the undead there for good, why? Its because every barrier I cast upon it is weakening by each moment' albeit slowly and if I tried to cast it again, It will only continue to weakened could only mean that the creature is getting to know my seals very well and starts to understand how it work... Or this is the doing of their so called god that had brought them entity you said was responsible in creating the Undeads "**

 _'That is a plausible explanation, I mean look what happened to Chalice when he tried to went against that being's will'_

Aki could feel a roll of eyes from deep inside him.

"So which way?" Aki ask wanting to get this over and done with. Eyes shadowed by his hair.

 **"The tunnel, you still remember it from the first day you got here right?"** Mikogami ask just to be sure. Aki simply stand up and nodded

" Alright I'll be going now, if its alright with you?"

Mikogami immediately pull out a holy lock in a form of a rosario and hand it to Aki.

 **"Use this to help you to enter that barricade I created, That Undead must never leave the tunnel."** The warning was given, theres no way Aki could say no now. With that he start to make his way to the exit via the entrance from earlier.

 **"I'll handle the things with your class,"**

Aki silently thank the man for that and when he is near the entrance he stopped which garner the attention of Mikogami.

"Just wondering, can you really help me to return home?" He slightly turn toward the man behind the desk.

 **"... I cannot, its not within my area of experties, your case is too much for me to handle,** **even if I can, I cannot send you back because I** _ **need**_ **you to be here... For now,"**

Aki let out a sigh, yes he should have not put a high hope for it, now look he is just getting more depress. Ah! What is he doing? He got an Undead to catch, he'll mope later. As he pass the doors and its almost close he could hear Mikogami said one last thing.

 **"I'm sorry,"**

Then the doors close.

XxxxxxxX

"Aki sure is running late..." Moka said to no one in particular, she watch on as the clock on the wall keep ticking each moment, the break time will be over in about 5 more minutes and there's still no sign of her black haired friend.

"That he sure is Moka-san, think something came up?" Tsukune too was getting worried about Aki.

"I thought you two said that, Aki-kun is not in any trouble? So what gets you two down?" Their newest friend asked.

"Yes, we did Kurumu-san its just... Aki never miss his break with us," Moka tried to put in words whats she's feeling.

"More so if he say he is hungry, he would be here eating anything that is edible"

"Except for that 'Rainbow bread' or his #1 enemy as he put it," Tsukune joke, and that brought a bit of a smile on her face. For some reason Aki, really hates that bread. She herself had once taste it herself. It was quite delicious in strange ways but she definitely would'nt call it her favourite. Its just for people who wants some changes in everyday menu, they could try and have a taste.

The group of three is currently at their favourite table in the cafeteria. The one by the window.

"Maybe he just does'nt like how its taste, afterall everyone got their own preference of food," Kurumu-chan tried to reason. That might be true but she just for the life of her cannot stop laughing with the way Aki treat the bread, one day he even tried to put up a makeshift shield using the cafeteria's tray just so he could shield himself from even seeing them.

 _"They just wants you to believe that they are delicious but I know the truth... They are Evil."_

She remembered laughing so hard when he randomly snatch another student's 'Rainbow bread' toss it away and replace it with a melon bread. The student just look at him with question. But Aki just say...

 _"Be grateful, I just save you from a horror that hopefully you will never know"_

 _"What!?"_ Is all that left from the student mouth before he slowly back away from Aki. That was kinda mean to that student, but she could'nt help but find it as funny.

"But anyway he sure went a bit overboard over that bread" Kurumu-chan added as an after thought

"Yes he did," Tsukune agreed with an awkward grin.

"Well Aki is Aki and he is our friend, and I dont want that to ever change"

"Yes, you are right Moka-san"

"Ditto,"

\- Insert the sound of school bell ringing-

"Well I guess today the first day that Aki-san did'nt join us on a brake" Tsukune concluded as they all stands up.

"I wonder if he is fine..." Kurumu-chan starts to get worried as both Tsukune and her did.

"Mah, I would be a hypocryte by saying this but... Im sure Aki-san is fine I mean he did beat up those students during that incident with Kurumu-chan."

"Mou, Tsukune you meanie... Why must you mention that embarrasing time again?" Kurumu-chan turns a bit red by the mention of that particular incident.

"I already said Im sorry Tsukune!" Then she proceeds to shove Tsukune into her chest. Moka cant help that twitch on her eye.

"Anyways we should probably head back to class, maybe Aki's business with the Headmaster took longer then he expected. So lets just be there for him," she said as she lift up a plastic containing some Yakisoba breads and two small box of juice.

"Right, Im pretty sure the first thing he will find after he is finish would be food." Tsukune chuckled in amusement.

And so the three of them walks back to class. Each trying to not to think the worst of one same person.

XxxxxxxX

Aki stands in front of the entrance to the tunnel by the cliff with the red sea. He had come here with only one purpose in mind.

 _'I never set foot here eversince I had enrolled into the school'_

He reminisce.

 _'Okay time to hunt an Undead'_

With that mind set he walks in, on one hand he held the rosario that was given to him by the Headmaster. He is trying not to think of their previous talk to much as it would only make him lose focus.

 _'But come to think of it, there is one question I forgot to ask'_

Looks like he will just have to go back after he finish this. If not maybe some other time, the point is he must make clear of it, evenmore so if it involve one of his friend.

Not before long the source of light became dimmer and dimmer as he keeps walking in.

He felt a reaction from the rosario in his hand so he spare a glance at the object and notice that it kinda glowing brighter with each moment. There was a pulse emanatted from and to the rosario, each overlapping one after another.

*Crack*

He heard something, a once again look at the rosario, prove nothing happened to it which means...

 _'I must have entered the barricade...'_

Not even a single moment passed after he thought that, he can _feel it_ '

His mind was swarming with a vision of a rather large humanoid bat hanging around upside down somewhere in the tunnel, but it seems the bat had also felt him as it came down waking up some other small bats around it as they flew away. The Bat Undead eyes is looking his way then the vision went ended.

"How cliche, bat in a tunnel?"

Speaking of which, this is totally a different tunnel from what he entered just now, its more spacious and there are some tunnel lights on top of the ceiling. Their position from each other is pretty far though, resulting in some part of the tunnel can be illumninated by the lights while others is just pitch black darkness. Mostly in between the light.

Aki summons the belt and a card by will, the belt materialised on his waist and the card by his right hand

"Henshin,"

He slide the card down the Chalice Rouzer.

 **CHANGE!**

A burst of static energy splash on him and later he is now Chalice. The lack of vision and light from before did'nt hinder him anymore as he can now see in the pitch black darkness.

He continue to walk until he suddenly stopped.

"I know you're there, lets just finish this,"

He receive no respond. Fine then if the enemy does'nt want to make a move... He will.

"Hahh!" He exclaimed as he dash and jumped toward a wall where the Bat Undead was in position of. Seeing the attack coming, the Bat Undead barely avoided a chop that destroy a huge part of the wall.

Using, the ledge of the hole in the wall he just created, Aki support himself with one hand on it and a foot on the remaining part of the wall as he look toward his opponent.

"There you are," The Bat Undead is already on the ground looking at him with nothing but bloodlust.

Aki took a glance over of the Bat undead, like a typical Undead it is humanoid with a a human face mix with a bat, it had a muscular looking figure with what he would describe as thick skin near the chest, some part of its hands and legs looks like it was protected by thick skin or organic armor, what stand out the most about it is the two winged like appendage on its forearms, it doesnt appear to be its hands though because Chalice could see that its hand were hidden behind the wing appendage it is safe to say that said hands might have sharp razor claws. It also have some sort of fur sticking out from the top of its head styled in mohawk.

Normaly he would have make a joke about that, but he is really not in the mood today. Not eversince he had that talk with the Headmaster.

The Bat Undead screeches something that sounds like a jumbled word to him. Frankly he doesnt understand even a single word, but he knew that it was probably something about beating him and Battle Fight. Something stirred again from within him. Aki or Chalice just shook his head off.

"You stay out of this" he speak but not to the Undead before him.

He charged at the Bat Undead as it took a stance of itself. Aki threw a straight punch that was easily duck by the Undead, he threw another punch, but the Undead twirled its body away in evasion. Clicking his tongue Aki himself took a fighting stance, his center of gravity now lowered.

Aki went again at the Undead this time throwing multiple punch with speed that transcend a human's. He manage to hit the undead once as it doubled back, it took one look at him once more before it began to go all offensive. Aki barely manage to block a swipe from the right with his forearms.

 _'Whoa that was fast!'_

The Undead continue again to assault him with multiple swipe which he managed to block all of it, but unknown to Aki he is slowly moving backward. He only realise he had made the wrong choice when his back hits the wall he wasnt expected.

Too surprise by it he was'nt quick enough to block three swipe of claw to his chest, sparks flying of him as the Undead later grab him by the wrist and twirled him around before clothslining him, Aki was immediately on the floor. His instinct went wild making him rolled away from the Undead and get to his knees. He watch as the Undead easily pierced the street with its sharp razor claw. He almost forgot..

Even if he had the power Of Chalice, One of the best fighters among the Undeads, He himself is still lack experience in fighting an Undead. Those that he really do have is very limited, to make it worse in those fights he still relied on Chalice's reflex, strength and battle instinct. Not to mention the Undeads are actually a race that live for battle. The skill gaps between them is very different.

 _'Damn it! Did I really improve at all eversince I came here?'_

 _"Of course you did Aki"_ Hearing that rather annoying voice that keep bugging him earlier, Aki growled in frustration.

"I said you stay out of this," he suddenly shout and at the same time stopping the wrist of the Undead that tried to claw him from above. There was no reply. Good.

Using the restrain he put on the undead wrist he pulled the Bat toward him and kneed it on the stomach with a lot of force sending the Undead flying back but it readjust itself with a backflip, crouching low to the ground while also using its claw to support it. It screech again before charging at him, expecting it to be a frontal attack, he was not ready when the Undead did a feint at the last minute before they collided and jump the wall, it kick himself of the wall destroying somepart of the wall as it came with soaring speed.

Aki was too slow in avoiding it, and so he was tackled by the Undead straight into another wall forming spider crack on it. The Undead is faster as it pulled Aki of the wall and threw him upward to hit the ceiling above, and when he fell down the Undead with its sharp claw, pierce the side of his ribcage but merely by inches as he block its wrist with his left hand. The Undead seems stun as it thought it almost got Chalice down. Using that as an oppurtunity Aki grabs its other wrist and did a barrel roll, now on top, Aki continue to punch wildly at the Undead's face. Until there was green blood sprayed from the left side of the Undead's face.

Suddenly gaining control, it caught Chalice punch and used its legs to kick Chalice away, Chalice did a roll forward.

 _'Damn it! I did'nt pinned its legs!? How can I be so careless?'_

 _"First you need to learn to calm down, In all the fight up until this day, This is your worst performance ever. Even your first fight was better."_

Came that annoying voice again

"I don't need a critic" Aki snarled back. Both he and the Bat Undead stood up once again sizing each other. Both suffered a bloody injury, The Bat Undead with the side of its left face with trickled green blood and Aki with his left side near the ribcage, also trickled green blood from the Undead claw.

 _"No, what you need is to become better,"_

Aki ignored the voice and summon his Chalice Arrow and in respond the Undead's change its winged appendage form into an almost curve like blade with the winged motive. The blade extended just passed its shoulder.

The Undead waste no time taking the initiative and tried to cut Chalice up as Chalice did a couple spinning dodge backward until he blocked an attack from the right with his own weapon. He push upward in a wide arc creating an opening for him to sidekick the Undead.

 _"Better," _ commented the voice inside his head but Aki said nothing.

The Bat Undead skids on the floor rolling its body twice before he did a sudden stand up. It growled at Chalice. Suddenly it jumped to the wall and start to climb on it like a cave bat.

"Trying to put distance between us? Think again!" Aki taunted before unleashing a couple burst of force arrow at the bat but miss when it crawled faster on the wall.

Chalice fired a couple of Force arrow again but to only hit the wall destroying a small chunks of it with every shots fired. He took aim to fire more arrow but was stop.

 _"Stop it! Do not get drags into its pace, its trying to make this tunnel collapse"_

Aki click his tongue again as he stopped firing.

Suddenly it got eerily quite.

 _"_ _Listen to me very carefully Aki, I know you're very frustrated with what happened earlier ..."_

"Ya think!?" Aki rudely interrupt but that did'nt stop the voice.

 _"...but if you continue on like this, you will only get yourself killed, try and calm your nerve down. The way you are right now is the same as a child throwing a tantrum. You are much better then this. Be that person who beat that Monstrel and the little Succubus. Only then you can win this fight._

After that voice finish talking, suddenly Aki realised... It had become a lot of quite all of a sudden again. He took a cautious step forward weapon at ready, he thought he saw movement from his peripheral view, thus he act by firing a single shot of force arrow at it but only creating a hole in the wall.

A pittering sound was heard from his back so he turn around to slash...

Air...

He took a couple step back. It prove to be another mistake as the Bat Undead chose that moment to lunged itself at him from the back and slash him making him fall to his knees. The Undead camouflage itself back into the wall and darkness.

"Damn it, what even is the benefit in being able to see in the dark if I can't even see my enemy?"

 _" Just because you can see in the dark, does'nt mean you can see your enemy, I'm sure this Undead has an ability to hide itself from view..."_

Punching the ground once in frustration, Aki stood back up only to be slash again, this time from his uninjured side as he tried to turn around in midfall. The bat slammed him into another tunnel wall forming a crack from the impact, it pulled him again from the wall and toss him into the floor once again. As he right himself right up again, he saw no sign of the Undead.

 _"Calm yourself Aki,"_ that voice spoke again.

"I'm trying!"

 _"_ _Not good enough, it seems you cant get that talk with that man from earlier out of your head."_

Another lunged from the undead graze him as he somehow almost manage to dodge completely, the attack hit the armor on his chest creating sparks to fly from him. Aki groan in pain as he kneeled on the floor.

"Then how can I forgot all of that!? There is a big possibility that I could be stuck here forever! What if the Headmaster was right? What if that masked man did'nt really intend to sent me back? What if everything I learned so far is just a big fucking lie! For what am I even fighting for all this time!?"

He tried to breath, his breath were really not in sync. Upon the lonely tunnel only his breath could be heard.

The Bat Undead had stopped in attack instead opt to watch his opponent in wonder.

 _"Do you trust me Aki?"_

"Pffftt, you know I don't... Why ask?" Aki snickered. As he tried to support himself with his weapon, still kneeling.

 _"_ _I don't know about that man... But I believe you can make it back"_

Aki opt to say nothing but only wait for the voice to continue.

 _"Remember Aki, you and I we are two side of the same coin, and just like you I also wants to go back... Home"_

"Where are you going with this?" Aki asked as he stood up and walk cautiously again trying ro anticipate where the Undead will strike next.

 _"Nothing really but simply reminding you... Do you really won't put up an effort anymore? Do you really just going to give up and return being the you from a few months back..."_

Weak, despair, confuse, scared, empty... Powerless. All of the emotion slowly pooled back in the pit of his heart. Just by remembering those emotions made him let his guard down, expose to any attack from the Bat Undead.

 _"... Are you really willing to throw away all that hardwork? Are you really okay if this decision lead to the death of everyone? Including them?"_

Memories... memories swirl around his mindscape of kind and loving group of people, no a family...who had rescued him from what seems like death by despair.

 _"Are you really okay if the bonds you built parish in a blink of an eye?"_

Red visor lights up for a moment before dying down. Three faces once again invaded his mind.

 _"Do you really want to be like that once again?"_

Again the negative emotion sweep his heart but... He wont quit, he will be the one who brush them off.

"...No..." After what seems like a long pause Aki finaly voice out.

He look up to the front as if to reaffirm his resolve.

"I refuse!" He shout out to no one in particular.

"I refuse to give up and return to the way I was, I won't let any of the people I cared about to suffer just because I am weak." Finally he lifted the weapon he was carrying and twirled it around a couple time. He took a stance and look randomly to his front, not knowing he is looking straight to the eyes of the Undead in hiding.

"I said it before and I will say it again! If fate wants to to mess with me... Then I will fight against that fate!"

 _"_ _Now tell me do you want to go home and see your family again...?"_ If the voice had a physical manifestation and a face. It would look as if its smiling.

A warmth feeling heat up his spirit as faces of his family members one by one flash through his mind. Thats right, more then anything else the reason why he chose to fight was to see those people again... His family.

"You bet I do!" He declared.

Having grow bored of watching, the Undead decided to strike again from its hiding, clawing the armor on Chalice resulting a spark. But this time Chalice did'nt go down to the floor he just took the attack heads on. Not quite satisfied with the lack of reaction from its opponent. The Bat Undead lunged again.

 _"_ _From the right!"_

Aki rolled forward succesfully evading the attack.

The Bat went back in camouflage but it also growled.

"How did you know that?"

 _"_ _Thats my power you are wielding Aki, I have a lot more experience with it then you"_

Aki took on a deep breath and let it out in one go.

"I will admit it... I need you to fight with me if I want to ever make it back home... Chalice,"

 _"Its one of the reason why I am here in the first place Aki."_

"Alright, but know this, my opinion of you did'nt change much, I still do not like you."Aki clarified. It seems that he has some kind of enmity toward the voice now name Chalice.

 _"And_ _that is justified,"_ Chalice agreed.

[Insert song- Kamen Rider Blade ost - Kakusei-(Awakening)]

Another attack was made by the Undead

 _"Duck!" _ Chalice instructed. Aki did just as that and before the Bat can ricochet of the wall a few burst of Force arrow hit it from the back making fall to the ground growling almost in pain. But it quickly jumped to another side of wall near it, moving around soon after that in speed that is still fast to Aki. The tunnels light seems to flickered as if signaling something.

 _"Nice follow up with the arrows, good observation Aki"_ Chalice complimented.

"Yeah to bad it did'nt do much damage on that undead."

 _"It seems you still have a lot to learn Aki, in a fight like this every hit counts, no matter how small it is."_

The Bat undead continued to strike again and again and again jumping from one side of wall to another, but each time Aki was succesful in dodging them with the aid of Chalice as instuctor. Not only that, but he could once in a while get a lucky slash that hit the Undead.

Growing impatient the Undead increase its tempo to the point it almost became a blur lunging at the Kamen rider and keep ricocheting of walls. To his credits Aki could keep up for a while even with that alarming speed of the Undead. But it seems he was slowly overwhelm when he cant keep up with Chalice's instructions.

He was sent flying to the back in a roll of his body though he never let go of his weapon.

"We need a new strategy Chalice, I became immobile by waiting for you to tell me what I need to do," Aki is quick to realise as he right himself back up.

 _"_ _Agreed, you don't have the the proper reaction time for each strike. It seems he is different from the last time I met him, he had acquired the ability to hide its presence. To top it all off... You're too slow"_ Chalice contemplated.

Aki felt the need to roll his eyes.

"Oh shut up, anyway what should I do now?"

 _"The constant moving around of the Bat Undead is what making it difficult, we must restrict its movement."_

" I got an idea how, think you can predict where it will strike again? Even one time will do,"

" _Yes, but that depends entirely on you to react fast enough"_

Aki nodded in undertanding as he yet again went into a stance.

Meanwhile, the Bat Undead does'nt like where this battle is going. Something about Chalice is changing...

Up until just now it could overwhelm and play a bit with that accurse Chalice, A plague among all of the Undead, It only brought shame to the battle they have been fighting eversince the start of time. It will show Chalice just how different they are from each other, A prideful Undead against the black sheep of all Undead.

Sneaking around until its just a few feet away from Chalice it lunged but not at Chalice but the spots near him and it seems Chalice had notice but was too slow to react, Does being a traitor to the 'Battle Fight' had reduce him to this blundering mess? Where is that Chalice who once was hailed as one of the top class fighter even among the Undeads? No matter it will just finish him off and continue the 'Battle Fight' for its own glory. With a couple more ricocheting from one wall to another, the tunnels light flickered with its movement and finally decided to strike.

 _"From the left! "_Chalice told him, Aki quickly turn and brace himself as he see the Undead lunging at him, until just before they collided, he kept his weapon away and use both of his hands to grab the Undead with a jump.

The momentum from the Bat Undead sweep him off his feet as they both went straight to a wall, timing it nicely he turn the Undead around so it will be on the receiving end. The Undead hit the wall forming a crater in the center, using the momentum he got, Aki proceed to slam a knee strike right in the chest. The Bat Undead spat out green blood from its mouth,

Aki jumped backward with a flip as he watch the Undead fell to the ground along sith some if the debris from the damage walls. The Undead slowly tried to get up in all fours and when it did. It look at him with eyes full of anger. It growled loudly, the blades on its forearm is at ready before it charge straight at him. Before it can slash him, Aki summon back his Chalice Arrow and block the blade with his own blades

They start to exchange slash after slash, blade against blade, the only sound could be heard from them is the constant clanking made by their blades as they met head on sparks after sparks is also present from their clash,. It seems that the Bat Undead tried to force him into a corner once again and it know it was succesful in doing just that, but what it did'nt know was Aki purposely move backward and once he hit a wall, he fake being shock.

Thinking thats its his chance the Bat Undead slash forward with its right forearm blade, only to be left in shock as Chalice dodge it by ducking under and went behind him. Its fist went into the wall as it missed.

Taking the oppurtunity Aki slash downward at the curve area between the Bat Undeads forearm, the one that separated its blade and Undead screech in pain due to the rather deep cut on its arm. Aki pressed his blade further into the arm effectively pinning the Undead by the wall, then he pulled out and grabs the Undead and toss it easily into the floor a couple foot away from him watching as it rolled the same way he did earlier when he got toss the same way. Wasting no time he attach the Chalice Rouzer in the middle of Chalice Arrow he willed a card into his hand and continue to slide it down the Rouzer.

 **RUSH!**

A blue hologragic image of the sealed Rhinoceros Undead fuse with him as he could feel the power of said Undead coursing through him.

He charge forward as soon as the Bat Undead stood up.

"Hahh!"

His speed becoming much faster then his already enhance speed, he felt his body become stronger and lighter at the same time. The Bat Undead could only look on in alarm as Aki or Chalice tackled it crashing through multiple layers of wall and at long last they stop with both of them rolling on the floor but Aki was quick to stand up while the Bat Undead struggled to. They are both now in a different part of the tunnel.

He brandish his blade at the Undead which the Undead respond by charging head first. It had taken too many damage at this point with green blood dripping from some small open wounds on its body. Its right hand that was cut by Aki's earlier is starting to slow it down.

Aki dodge a couple of swipe before he duck another swipe once again and did a slash on four angle of the Undead's body,

Back

Right

Front

Left side

Each attack open up more wound on its already weaken body, but strangely the last attack was kinda weak as it only made the Undead tumbled away. It soon realise why as Aki aim his Chalice Arrow , just an arm length away from its body.

He unleashed a continous stream of Force Arrow that sent it soaring backward. The Undead already on its last leg, struggled to stand up very slowly.

"Time to finish this," Aki decided as he willed two card into his hand, He continued to swipe them down the Rouzer.

 **CHOP!**

 **TORNADO!**

The two holographic images entered him as he took on a stance. Center of gravity lowered, left foot forward weapon at ready raise high from his back with his right hand. A furious wind or rather a tornado picks up and swirling around him.

The Bat Undead in a desperate attempt of trying to fight back charge forward at him by converging its blades back to wing and fly toward Chalice, both claw forward in a stabbing pattern. Despite its strong resolve, its body had shown the truth, multiple gash adorned its body and green blood trickled from said gash.

 **SPINNING WAVE!**

The Rouzer announced.

Aki shout a warcry as he swing his blades at the charging Undead. The Tornado engulf the Bat Undead completely cutting him with razor sharp winds. Aki could hear the multiple cuts from the outside as the tornado finish the Bat Undead off. When it is clear the Bat Undead is almost unrecognisable as almost the entirety of its body is decoarated with cuts and green blood spewed out like a fountain. The body still twitch proving that the Undead is immortal. The belt on its waist snaps open signaling it can no longer fight.

[End song]

Aki took out a blank sealing card from the small case on his belt and throw it at the down Undead. As soon the card made contact with the Bat Undead, a bright green light engulf their battlefield. The Undead was sucked into the card by that green light. After it was sealed the card fly back toward Aki who catch it in between his fingers.

He look on to the image of a bat on the card and below it wrote

'Scope Bat'

By the side of the card a writing in red. The word 'SCOPE' can be seen.

 _"Well done, Aki"_ Chalice finally speak from within him.

"Yes, but I could'nt have done it without you, "

There was a sound almost similiar to a small chuckle.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for snapping me out from self depression..." He left it hanging.

"...But like I said, I still don't like _you_ ,'"

There was no respond from the Undead within him. So Aki just undo his transformation by sliding a card down the Rouzer on his waist.

 **"SPIRIT!"**

He walk pass the static window and return to being his civillian form. As Sakurai Akihiro a student of Yokai Academy. He check himself up for any difference, no difference on his clothing whatsoever, it did'nt torn off or anything. Sometimes he just confuse how his clothing and injuries he took from a battle would also stay when he is in civillian form such as shreds in clothing and wounds on flesh. At another time, he does'nt carry on the damage he took at all when he return to civillian form He just does'nt understand how that logic work. He frown upon pressing on the left side of him.

It seems that the wound from the Bat Undead that stab him earlier remains, its not that much big of a concern anyway as it would heal in an hour or so for a wound as small as that. It did sting though, he grimace as he watch the red blood slowly trickled down from his wound. Yes red blood, his blood will be in different colour when he don his Chalice form, it would be green but red when he is using human form.

Just another prove that he is no longer what he used to be. Shaking that thought from his head he try to find the exit. Only to stop and took out something from his pockets.

Then he make his way out by using the rosario from earlier.

XxxxxxxX

Aono Tsukune sigh as he along with Moka-san and Kurumu-san walks out from the school entrance. Class had finished sometimes ago.

He look around just in hope to see a single person.

"Still no signs of Aki-san,"

"I think Aki-kun really is in trouble, you guys sure the reason he went to the Headmaster is not anything serious?" Kurumu-san voice her opinion.

"I don't know Kurumu-chan, I want to believe in Aki, but... As I thought it feels strange by not having him around eversince we met him." Moka-san said in concern. Tsukune knew he should'nt be feeling this, but he felt a little bit jealous of Moka-san worriness over Aki-san

It made him wonder if she would be just as concern if it were him that change place with Aki-san. He shook his head a second later.

 _'What am I thinking? Of course she would be worried the most. Moka-san is a person who took friendship very seriously. Afterall she did say she never had any real friend before she met me'_

Tsukune grips the bags on his other shoulder. He had taken the liberty to take Aki's belongings to the dormitory since he was the closest guy living nearby to Aki.

He spared a glance to Moka-san who still carried that plastic that contain the Yakisoba breads and juices that they bought during break earlier.

 _'I guess having a friend thats probably in trouble is enough to warrant her worry.'_

"I think its fine, did'nt Miss Nekonome said earlier apparently Aki-san had to settle some personal affair at the outside world and the Headmaster already given his permission? " Tsukune reminds.

Miss Nekonome had come to class during their self study session to inform them of that.

"But don't you think its strange? He just went up and leave? If anything he should at least come to class and collects his belongings first before dashing off to settle... Whatever is that matter of his?" Kurumu-san said in suspicion. For all her good body...- he mean side. That girl sometimes had an over active imagination and always suspect things and always assume things, now that he think about it... So was his mother and his cousin Kyou-chan. Are all woman like that? He never realised.

"Im worried about him too but I'm sure he had good reason by doing that, this is Aki-san we're talking about. He knows how to take care of himself," Tsukune said to the calm the girls and himself

"Maybe he is in a hurry, thats why he left without a notice, his privacy matter got delayed for several weeks afterall."

He tried his best with that reasoning, fortunately the both of his companion seems to take his word for it somehow.

"If you say so Tsukune, I guess everyone is entitled to their own privacy, Aki-kun is no exception to that rule" Kurumu agreed immediately, he wonder briefly if that what she really feels or she just agreed because he said it.

He still can 't believe that this very beautiful girl really had fallen for him. A sweatdrop appear on the back of his head.

"Yes, Kurumu-san,"

Moka-san seems to contemplate something before she nod her head with a resolve.

"Tsukune is right, lets have some faith in Aki, even if he had any problem surely he will come for us, because thats what friend do right Tsukune?" Moka-san asked him to which he just nod.

In truth, he was'nt really sure how to describe it but Aki-san is different... For all the time they had spent time hanging out, he felt like that Aki-san was'nt really there with them... Like he had something else wraps in his mind.

 _'No matter, I wont ask him to tell us if he did'nt want to.'_

He at least owed that much to Aki-san. Aki-san did'nt prod him much about his status as a human. He just accept the fact and just continue on with life, completely fine by it. Just like Moka-san he did'nt even talk hin to leave the school. He did asked once whether he still want to stay though, and when Tsukune answered he would stay for now, he just smiled and leave it at that. If anything else he is willing to do anything to keep that secret of his. He had no doubt that Aki-san would even risk getting into trouble just to protect him.

 _'I'm grateful to have been friend with such an amazing friend.'_

He smiled in reminiscent. Aki-san truly is a great friend. To the point Tsukune sometimes forgot that Aki-san is a monster just like Moka-san and Kurumu-san. But Aki-san act so human like around him. Come to think of it he still did'nt know just what kind of monster ki-san is, from the two time he had seen Aki-san transform, he could only relate Aki-san monster form resembles a humanoid mantis, especially around the head part. Not to mention his voice also sounds like it echo around him.

"I just need Tsukune, if i'm in trouble. Im sure you will come like a knight in shining armor to my rescue right Tsukune?" Kurumu-san ask as she leans again pressing her chest while slightly rubbing them up and down on his right arm. He fought so hard to not combust and fainted right there.

"Mou! Kurumu-chan, you've been doing that to Tsukune rather frequent this past few days. Control yourself and be more ladylike" Moka-san, grabs his other hand and pull it toward her.

 _'P-please I'm almost at my limit here!'_

"Oh and by sucking his blood, everyday is ladylike?" Kurumu-san retaliate by pulling him toward her again.

"T-thats out of my control Kurumu-chan!"

Soon the usual tug of war between the two girl began with him as the rope. He should stop them now if he wants to keep his hands. He notice the the glare of jealousy from all around him, the males look at him with irritation and frustration. If only they knew being stuck between these two is not as great as they think.

"N-now you two-" he stopped as he spot something or rather someone making his way to them on the pathway with both hands in his pocket, heads down as if he is thinking of something.

"Aki...-san?" Tsukune half ask half state. By his words the two girl completely stop pulling on him and also look up ahead.

"Its Aki!" Moka-san shout in relief upon seeing the person she had been worrying.

"Finally, he is back... I swear he is so gonna pay for making us three all worried like this." Kurumu-san huff.

As if sensing their presence Aki-san look up toward them and wave at them with one hand. A smile on his face.

Soon they met in the middle of the path.

"Aki, where have you been? You got us all worried about you" Moka-san told him.

"Yeah sorry about that, the thing about my personal matter becomes a bit complicated... More so after its been delayed."Aki-san told him after he sheepishly aplogize.

"What is this all about anyway between you and the Headmaster?" Kurumu-san ask with innocent and complete disregard at the same time.

"Like I told you its personal matter... But I guess I did owe you three for making you worry like this but first please stop glaring at me like that you three," he said with a sweat drop.

"That can't be help Aki-san, you just left without letting us know, do you really know how we feel when Miss Nekonome inform us about you won't be attending class for the rest of the day as you need to get out of school to settle your problem? Frankly, my first train of though was you getting expelled," Tsukune half scold his friend. He really need to know not to worry them like this.

"Its personal matter, but if this helps calm you guys its about home and a few documents about me transferring to this school, and before you ask... all this time I'm not really an official students of Yokai Academy due to an unforeseen circumstances, my enrollment here is not complete yet. This personal matter of mine is simply about the documents needed for me to be an official student here." Aki-san told them flatly, almost like he had been practicing that lines if Tsukune were to say.

"I see, nothing much then?" Kurumu-san concluded.

"Yes, though the process is a little bit complicated. The truth is just as simple as that. Geez I don't know I had one more dad and two more mother" Aki-san verified with a teasing tone.

"Well excuse us for worrying about you Aki-kun," Kurumu-san said rather sarcastically.

"Sorry again about that by the way," Aki-san apologized once again. Aki-san glance toward his direction or more correctly his bag that Tsukune being carrying.

"Is that my bag Tsukune?"

"Ah, yes Aki-san since you were gone so long I thought that I should brought your stuff along and hand it to you sometime at the dorm later. But since you're here... " He handed the bag which Aki-san took in gratitude and sling it over his shoulder.

"Thanks Tsukune,"

"Aki..." Moka-san suddenly said after she had been quite for a time.

"Yes Moka-san?"

"Are you bleeding?" Both he and Kurumu-san turn to Aki-san as soon as Moka-san said those words. He did'nt see anything out of the usual. Aki-san is fine, Kurumu-san seems to think that too as she quirk an eyebrow at him. He look again to Aki-san for him to say something, but even for a moment he though that he saw Aki-san eyes widened. Before he smiled at them like nothing happened.

"Hmmm? What are you talking abou Moka-san? Are you confusing me with Tsukune? Does that mean you're hungry?"

"What do you mean confusing you with me?" None respond to him

"No! Here!" Moka-san waste no time in approaching Aki-san and putting a palm on his left side. Aki-san seems surprise by her action.

After touching him slowly for a couple time, Aki-san finally grab her hand and sigh.

"You know Moka-san, as much as I like the attention I got from you and am happy because you cared about me. This is getting awkward."

"No! Im sure I smelled blood right over there... " Moka-san seems kinda confuse.

Aki-san just sigh with a shake of his head.

"Like I said, Im fine Moka-san... Or would you rather I strip right here?" Aki-san question, cheeks slightly red himself.

"A-ah no...you don't..." Moka san trailed off feeling embarrass by Aki-san's question.

The same goes to the three of them as they also blush and cough awkwardly.

There was complete silence between them as footstep could be heard from the students that passed by them. Some give them an inquisitive look for a while before resuming walking to the dorm.

*GRUMBLE~*

The awkward silenece was broke by the sound of an empty stomach. Aki-san look the other way and cough awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, I have'nt eat at all since we last part ways."

"Ah that, that reminds me. Here Aki! " Moka-san present that bag she had been carrying with her. Aki-san raise an eyebrow before taking it. As soon as he look what inside his face lights up like a child in candy shop.

"Sweet!" Wasting no time he quickly take an unwrap one Yakisoba bread.

"It might be cold now though..."

"Its alright... *bite* You're a life saver Moka-san *bite* What would I ever do without you?" Aki-san said in between bites.

"Thank you Moka-san,'

"You are welcome Aki,"

"By the way, Aki-san did you went to the outside world to settle this thing of yours?" Tsukune felt the need to ask."

Aki-san swallowed his food before directing his attention to him.

"Yeah, sure you can say that, I mean the bus driver did help me out..."

"WHAT!? I did'nt know he would be here? I thought he would be here next week?"

"Hmm? What are you two talking about?" Kurumu-san get interested.

"A-ah nothing Tsukune just got something to settle too back in the human world!" Moka-san tried to cover for him but she did one tiny slip.

"... Back in human world?"

"What Moka-san meant is Tsukune's family is living in the human world, they try to blend in with them. Mine too by the way." Aki-san was quick to cover for him he is currently sipping from a straw on a box of juice, both He and Moka-san did'nt miss the light glare that Aki-san sent Moka-san's way. Moka-san just smiled sheepishly. Fortunately non of the other students heard that.

"Thats news to me, you two must have had it rough. But it explains why you know so much about humans Tsukune-kun! Kya! Im so proud of that my 'Destined One' is so brave." She said as she hugs him again.

"Kurumu-chan you did it again, stop hugging Tsukune all the time!" Moka-san fret over them.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people Miss 'I suck Tsukune's blood for diet'

 _'Give me a break~'_

Tsukune whine as he is sandwich between the two girl.

Aki look at him with deadpanned stare to which he just shook his head in reply.

Aki sigh.

"As much I love to chat with all of you, we should really go back to the dorm now, its getting dark." With that he take on the lead, he unwraps another Yakisoba bread before taking a bite. The sun starts to set from the sky.

Using the momentarily pause between the two girl as they both realise the same thing as Aki-san, Tsukune wriggled his way out.

"Wait for me Aki-san" then he walk side by side with Aki-san

"H-hey you two, don't just walk ahead," Kurumu-san give them a chase.

"A-ah wait Tsukune! Aki!" Soon the four of them regroup Aki has a couple step in front of them though as he lead the way.

 _'Now this is the way, it should be'_ All of them thought while looking at Aki's back.

What they did'nt notice was another eye was also looking at Aki's back, the red slith pupil of the legendary super vampire could be seen staring at Aki intently from the rosary on Moka's chest.

XxxxxxxX

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Need better style of writing? Yes, this chapter is most likely focus on Aki the kamen rider for this story, so sorry of some of you did'nt like how it turn out. But like I said before, this is all necessary. Think this as must read chapter for you to get to know some details and happening in the story for you to get more of a grip for later chapters. Leave your opinion in the reviews, ah how amateur fanfiction authors such as myself love reviews. As I told you before this story elements is all my playthings, so please don't say anything about me not following the manga or anime, But if you do have question, feel free to PM me or just leave a review. I'll be sure to answer it to the best of my abilities, provided if you also have account on fanfiction.**

 **Critical reviews are appreciated and comments would make me improve in my writing. Oh yeah one last thing. I'm thinking I would list out the undead cards that are im possession of Aki the OC in this story, but that would likely be put on the next chapter and onwards.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a nice day or night whichever it is in your timezone. Update would most likely in between one or two months time. Up to my motivation.**


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE, SOME OF YOU MIGHT NOTICED THAT I HAD DELETED THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 5. LET ME CLEAR THAT OUT.**

 **SOMETHING HAPPENED AND SOME OF THE WORDS IN IT DIDN'T APPEAR CORRECTLY OR ONLY APPEARS HALF THE ACTUAL WORDS. I'VE FIX SOME OF THAT. THE ONE I CAN FIND ANYWAY. DO INFORM ME IF YOU GUYS SPOTTED ANOTHER WEIRD TEXT OR HALF WORDS. SEEMS TO HAPPENED A LOT WITH SENTENCES THAT WAS FOLLOWED BY DOTS. THANK YOU**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **So is there anyone that is still following this story? I apologized for taking my time with the update. No excuses, I just lack the motivation to keep posting when there are barely any people who is interested in this story. If some of you is wondering whether i will keep writing or not. Then yes I planned to see it through. Eventhough my grammar sucks.**

 **For PoF fans, i'm sorry but I would mostly be focussing on this story. Because I think I have better chance in actually finish writing this one than the Fairytail fic. Its because the anime and manga of R+V is shorter when compared to Fairytail. But this doesn't by any means suggest that I would abandon "Phoenix of Fairytail". I'll try to write more on that, but my focus would be more on this one.**

 **I really wanted for this story to at the very least reached the ending of season 1 of the anime first. But let it be known, there will be some additions and twist. I'll just stop talking and gets on with the chapter.**

 **"NOTE: BLUSHING DOESN'T EQUAL TO LOVE. IN THIS STORY IT DEPICTS EMBARRASSMENT AND SELF CONSCIOUS.**

 **I apologize first for the bad grammar that you may find. Damn my grammar sucks.**

 **Disclaimer : Rosario + Vampire is own by Akihisa Ikeda, Kamen Rider is own by Shotaro Ishinomori and was produces by Toei Company. Please support the official release. I have no claim on both.**

"Speech/Talk"

Narration/Focus on Character

'Thought'

 _Flashback/Emphasized word_

"SHOUT/SCREAM"

 **"Deep Monster Voice"**

"Inner self/alter ego talking"

Chapter 5 : More then Meets the Eye

 _In a certain room, right on top of a bed was a certain black haired young man in his teenage years. He appears to be sleeping if the way he was laying on a bed and being tuck inside a blanket was any indication._

 _There is also what seems like a dampened towel place on his head, neatly folded. Upon closer inspection we could see that the young man is not quiet asleep as we originally thought, his face was drench with sweat and his head seem to jerk to left and right_ _frantically_ _. His breath is raspy as his eyelids were in the verge of stressing his eyes. Not before long he starts to turn in his sleep, the blankets covering him ruffled alongside his_ _wils_ _turning around in sleep._

 _!_

 _"NOO!"_

 _Coal_ _coloured eyes_ _snaps open suddenly as he sits up with a hitch breath. The towel on his head fell down to his lap._

 _Images of bloodied corpse, chaos, destruction, a ruined civilization entered his head. The image that get to him the most was a rather strangely familiar figure standing a top of a tower overlooking over all the destruction with a sadistic contempt smile on his face. The face is shadowed, he could'nt make out the appearance of the man. But he was afraid to know who that man is._

 _A headache rings upon him, he put a hand on top the left side of his skull trying to sooth the pain. It was only at that time he realise, he is in the same room he was when he met the two people from earlier... No a day or two had passed since then he remembered being nurse by the woman and having some talk with both the man and the woman. Yuji and Haruno was it?_

 _A pair of husband and wife that took him in for shelter and out of kindness of their heart. He remembered telling them the whole story of how he got here. Their reaction varies with every word said by him. Yet they did'nt interrupt._

 _'Im pretty sure they did give me this crazy look at some point,'_

 _The conversation was kind_ _of blurry_ _for him, but he do remembered that they did'nt prod him about it. Maybe because they knew that both his mind and spirit is broken. So maybe they are focussing on nursering him first before taking any action. Or they just labelled him as crazy_

 _'Was that really it?'_

 _It was too good to be true, these people came just at the right moment when he really needs help. How can he trust these people? For all he know they could be in cahoot with the masked man._

 _The headache come back, he continued to rub the pain away._

 _'My head hurt just thinking about this'_

 _Deciding to let the subject down he turn around to spot a window , different from the last time he saw that window, this time lights were illuminating the room as a gentle touch of sun ray shine over him_ _._

 _'Is it noon'?_

 _A doorknob twisted alert_ _ed_ _him to the direction of a door. The door opened and a figure walks in. At first he thought that it was Sakurai Haruno but upon closer inspection this is a different person._

 _Skin as fair as porcelain, eyes a captivating shade of cerulean blue,_ _stright style and soft looking_ _peach hair flow smoothly to her back, the bangs on her forehead really suites her style, she was wearing a_ _orange coloured cardigan_ _over_ _a_ _black blouse_ _with a cute blue ribbon near her neck. She was almost the same height as he is, he assumed._

 _It was when she smiled that he realise, he had a guest... Or was it the other way around?_

 _"Hello there, you must be Kurogane Aki-san..._ _Oka-san_ _told me it was about time to take your medicine," her voice sounds really polite, almost as kind as her mother's._

 _'Medicines?... Ah right i am suppose to be sick'_

 _Thats not entirely wrong, but not true either. But for the past days the Sakurai's couple had been looking after him. There was not much dialogues between them, but the constant small chat after his big revealation, did made him felt better._ _It was strange how they didn't prod him much after such an insane story. Its either they are being thoughtful of his feelings... Or his half broken mind._

 _He sits up on the bed trying to be nice. The girl put_ _down the_ _tray she was carrying to the nearby_ _table_ _, she continued to help him to sit up._ _Delicate arms moved tenderly as not to cause him any pain._

 _"Thank you" he tried to be nice_

 _The girl said nothing as she simply smiled and grab the tray, she proceed to take a sit on a chair near his bed._

 _"Here, have this soup first. Its mother's special-get-well soup" her almost meek voice did'nt match how warm her treatment_ _is_ _toward him._

 _He gratefully took the soup_ _along with the utensils_ _and take a good look at it. Its like any other porridge/soup, little bit of mushroom and vegies here and there, some_ _minced_ _meats or fish in the mix. The smell reminds him of how hungry he is feeling now. Everything was normal except for the fact that the soup was... Blue._

 _Blinking owlishly he scoop the soup with a spoon and intently watch as the blue soup_ _poured down from the spoon and into the soup. The soup rippled strangely_ _each time he prod it. A muffled laughter caught his attention as he look toward the girl._

 _"Please do not ask, but its good for your health and helps you recover. That was_ _Oka-san_ _'s secret recipe."_

 _He almost doubt her but just choose to shrug and proceed to scoop one into his mouth_ _._

 _'A blue soup... Now_ _I_ _have seen everything_ _'_

 _But as soon as he clamp his mouth, his eyes widened, the world felt more colourful_ _..._ _Its_ _feels_ _like he was being reborn. Wasting no time he quickly wolf down the blue soup in record time forgetting the world around him. Even scratching the bowl for the last remaining drop of it._

 _Feeling dissapointment his eyes lit up some more when he noticed the girl silently watching him with trepedition._

 _The young woman simply giggled, he could tell that she was probably amuse by him_

 _"Sorry, there's no more. It was supposed to be taken a bowl only during 24-Hour. But if its any consolation you can have more tomorrow."_

 _Feeling dejected, Aki just respond with a nod. The young woman with peach coloured haired hand him some tablets of medicines to which he just slowly consume them and was given a glass of plain water._

 _"My name is Sakurai Haruka," the braided girl introduced herself._

 _"You are Kurogane Aki, right?" She ask of him._

 _"Yes" came the short reply._

 _Silence dawn upon them. Some minutes past and he noticed that Haruka is stammering, well sort of._

 _Haruka looks like she is trying to say something but keep stammering the first word. After repetitively opening and clamping her mouth, in the end she just opt to stay silent._

 _If she can't think of what to say next, better not force it. Aki find that there is nothing wrong with that_

 _Silence once again hangs on them like an anchor with the two just staring at each other. Neither can think of what to say anymore. Haruka had a decent mind to smile kindly. Okay maybe an awkward silent is not so good afterall._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _Creak_

 _The sound of the door being open caught the attention of the two teenagers_

 _"Onee-chan?" Speak a tuft of black short and neat hair that soon reveal to be a boy maybe half Aki's age. He look different from the man called Sakurai Yuji. But maybe that is because he is still young. Maybe when he is older he will resembled the man with neatly combed hair to the side of his head._

 _"Hiroshi? What's wrong" Haruka asked her little brother, her head head tilt toward the boy._

 _Sakurai Hiroshi just hold out his hand and point to the back of the door. Probably to the living room or the corridor._

 _"You're friend, Kazumi-san is calling for you on the phone."_

 _Haruka snap her fingers. Resulting in a loud snapping sound._

 _"Oh right, she did say she would call to ask about our assignment."_

 _Being polite Haruka turn toward the bedridden Aki and did a curt bow._

 _"It was nice meeting you Kurogane-san," she promptly leave the room. Completely forgot about the tray on the table next to his bed._

 _Aki turn toward the remaining person in this room and find himself to be in the similar predicament with Haruka from earlier._

 _"...Er Hi?" Thinking he should at least be polite to the people that had taken him in. He tried to converse._

 _Hiroshi just continue to watch him with a blank face._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"You Stink!" He stated as it were a fact. Hand pinching his nose as if his life depends on it._

 _Aki respond by lifting an eyebrow._

 _'Well that was rude,' he doesn't stin-_

 _He remembered the last time he took a bath. The rain doesn't count. He took a sniff of his shirt and had to cringe, without missing a beat he continue to smell his armpits._

 _All the while Hiroshi just watch with a grimaced on his face, shirt lifted up to cover his nose. He turn to his left and muttered._

 _"Tou-san had brought home a weird person,"_

 _He once again look toward Aki who is currently taking a deep sniff of his armpits as if trying to deny the reality._

 _"... A very weird person,"_

 _At the very least Aki knew what got Haruka so stammered before._

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

"Cappu Chu~"

"GYAAAA!"

"AH! Moka! Stop sucking on _my_ Tsukune-kun's blood!"

"...and where did you pop out from Kurumu-san? Pretty sure you wasn't here two second ago,"

Four student could be seen walking down a path to their school. A school for monsters hence the name 'Youkai Academy'

But there is one abnormalities among the student bodies. That is one of the student is a human, though this information is only privy to at the very least only to two others besides the human. This human is now could be seen taking a sit or rather he slumped on a small slab of stone. One pink haired contempt looking vampire could be seen licking her lips to savour her favourite treat. A blue haired Succubus scurrying around the human hastily making sure that he was okay, eventhough she did'nt knew that he was human. One black haired Halfa or hybreed between a human and Undead (Not that his friends knew that little tidbit) scratch his temple in what appears to be a daily routine for him when his beautiful vampire friend got her favourite treat.

"Tsukune's blood really is the best." A dreamy expression on her face.

"You were daydreaming again didn't you Tsukune?" Aki ask as he offered a hand to the down boy. Honestly he know enough when Tsukune did that. Usually when he was with Moka-san he will go into his 'La~La Land'. Double the chances when they both were left alone. Well its not like Aki can't see where his coming from anyway. But the guy really need to pay more attention to his surrounding especially with his 'circumstances'.

"Er... yeah sorry, but I do remember that she said something about blood" the brunette admitted as he accept the offered hand.

"That is no good, Tsukune-kun you should take care of yourself more otherwise you could be hurt..." Kurumu reprimands him. Shoving his head in her ample bossom in the process.

"... Otherwise you would fall prey to this mean vampire," She added as an afterthought with a snigger.

Moka knew that the Succubus is only joking but she still got offended.

"Mou, Kurumu-chan you know that I won't do that. If its anything you're the one that Tsukune should be careful off. Stop suffocating him with your breasts!" Moka is quick to pulled the red face Tsukune to her chest instead. Tsukune said nothing while his eyes turns into swirls as blood starts to trickle down his nose. His mouth was in a content smile.

The other male was left to cried his heart out. Why can't he be so lucky as his friend did? The world is a cruel place. What did he do to deserved this!? Anyway he should probably help Tsukune out now, won't want him to miss the school before it even started today.

"Okay, Okay that's enough. We should probably go now before we will be late for school," He is not doing this because he envy the treatment that Tsukune is receiving mind you. Nope. Nu uh. Never.

"Oh no, Aki is right we'll be late if we waste anymore time here," Akashiya Moka being the good student that she is were naturally quick to agree.

"Huh, you're right... Let's go Tsukune," Kurumu was quick to take the advantage out of the distracted Moka. She grabs Tsukune's hand and dash off hand in hand. A victory grin on her face.

Moka huff and pout her lips. "Why that Kurumu-chan..." she lets out a sigh before turning to her other companion and smile. "Let's go Aki." With that she pick up her pace.

Aki shrug to no one in particular. "This is my life now eh?"

He was quick to catch up to them.

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

"... So you see smiling is important among humans, smiling is an expression that shows pleasure, happiness, joy or amusement. Studies have shown that smiling is a means of communication throughout the world by human standard," Their Homeroom teacher Miss Nekonome explain with glee.

 _'Can't believe I am being taught about how to socialize by monsters'_

Sakurai Akihiro or Kurogane Aki if people knew his real name snort in humor.

'The Human Social' class which being taught by Nekonome was a new class being implemented into the curriculum. Frankly speaking this doesn't differ much from 'Social Studies' in a normal human school. It just that the focus is more on the human culture, their history and life values, morality and stuff.

A single glance at Tsukune, he was glad that said boy is taking this lesson in a breeze as much as he did. Afterall it would be really embarrassing for them of all people to somehow failed this class.

"...A smile seems to have a favorable influence upon others and makes one likable and more approachable. For example let's see... Komiya-kun can you give us a demonstration?"

The entire class turned toward the delinquent looking student.

"Haahh?, That is a pain why would I even need to trouble myself for a human?" The monstrel in disguise drag his words as if he's just too lazy to do anything.

Nekonome just give him a simple smile.

"Ara... Should I remind you what I can do to you?" The way she said it, there's obviously something more to it rather then her simply using her authority as a teacher. Not that he cared really, but he certainly saw Nekonome-sensei in a different light now.

Instantly Saizou paled. Sweats literally drops from his skin.

"Nya~ that is not a smile..."

The slicked back haired student's mouth twitch uncontrollably until at one point. He showed his teeth, and by that I meant his sharp canines teeth that looks like its ready to grind some meat. He was order- requested by the teacher to spin around to the class. Despite the sharp and somewhat disturbing sight. His teeth is pearly white, Like _shining_ pearly white.

"N-Ngee..." The corner of his lips was struggling to hold themselves open.

'Note to self, ask him about his oral care,'

Seemingly satisfied Nekonome nods her head.

"Good, but try to relax more. A smile should come from your heart..." She dismissed Saizou and start to look around once again.

"Aono-kun if you please?"

"E-Eh?... Alright..." Seemingly conscious of the stares he'd garnered Tsukune stand up slowly. His chair dragged behind.

He fidget a bit before taking a breathe. In and out.

'Calm down, Tsukune just smile like you usually did.' Aki watch him with analytical eye.

"Psst... Good luck Tsukune," At that voice . The human turn around toward Moka-san and saw her smiling at him rather encouragingly.

"Of course, Moka-san," not even a moment after he said that. He smile, not just any smile but an honest to goodness epic and manly looking smile. Aki swore he saw Tsukune's face was glittering with stars and did his voice just turn real groovy just now?

'HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THAT FACE!? PLEASE TEACH ME LATER!'

"Kya! Tsukune!" Kurumu was instantly melted by that smile.

"Um...Aono-kun?" Tsukune immediately turn towards Nekonome. The result was instant.

"AHH, the light is blinding me,"

"Too manly!"

"Damn it who knew Aono got this under his sleeve!"

"Aono-kun! Kya!"

Tsukune drop his smile when his face starts to hurt.

"Okay thank you Aono-kun...that was way~ too close." The homeroom teacher muttered the last part after Tsukune took his seat.

After clearing her throat the cat Youkai clap her hands together to bring the attention of the class to her

"So class that is an example of a good smile..." The teacher fanned herself probably still feeling the intensity from before.

"...While smiling is perceived as a positive emotion most of the time, there are many cultures that perceive smiling as a negative expression and consider it unwelcoming." She paused as she wrote the word 'negative' to the chalk board. "Too much smiling can be viewed as a sign of shallowness or dishonesty."

'You don't say...' Aki rolled his eyes. Thinking of a recent talk he had with a certain someone about a certain person. He briefly took a glance toward Tsukune.

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

 _ **"... Aono Tsukune?"**_ _The robe covered man inquired from the teenager standing in front of his desk._

 _Aki nod his head. "The one and only." Currently he was back in the 'Head Master's office' due to the man had called upon him. He is wearing a pensive look toward the Headmaster._

 _ **"What about him?"**_ _The priest like entity was quick to dismiss the question as if he got nothing to do with how Tsukune ends up here in Yokai Academy. It would be fine and all if he was like the rest of the student, but apparently... He's not._

 _"Don't pretend that you had nothing to do with this. He is a human," Aki emphasized the word human._

 _"If I am not mistaken, a normal human can't passed the barrier without any repercussion or... Permission. There is only one person in this school who is well versed about the barriers around this place." Obviously he was referring to Tenmei Mikogami or the Headmaster as he is known around the school._

 _"So care to explain?"_

 _ **"I cannot share that information with you. Besides, intruding on a student's privacy and identity is against the school rules, young Sakurai."**_ _The headmaster leans back on his chair hands joined together by the tips of his fingers._

 _Aki gritted his teeth. " Stop trying to dismiss this topic, to hell with the rules. Tsukune is a human in a school full of monsters that could easily hurt him!"_

 _The Headmaster smirk in satisfaction. Aki knew he was only amusing himself with this._

 _'This guy really rubs me off in the wrong way.'_

 _ **"In regards to your question Sakurai Akihiro, let's have you answer this first... What is the main objective of this school?"**_

 _Aki narrowed his eyes. " To teach monsters of coexistence with humans."_

 _ **"There you have it. What better way to teach the students about coexistence with humans if not a sample subject?"**_ _The adult Youkai put it bluntly._

 _Aki really do his best to stop himself from punching the man across him._

 _"Thats it?" He demanded incredulously._

 _"You would put the safety of a single human in danger just because you want a sample?"_

 _Before he could say more the headmaster raised a hand._

 _ **"... I know that you think that it was a stupid move. Honestly, I wouldn't say that you're wrong. But know this Kurogane Aki..."**_ _Aki paid more attention at the mention of his true name._

 _ **"Progress couldn't be made if neither Humanity of Monsters doesn't take the first step forward"**_ _finished the man. He knew Aki is very unnerved by him. The only thing that made him still in this room is probably the trust of his old acquaintance had in him, coincidentally the same person who adopt the young man before him. Aki at the very least was aware of that._

 _Still he did well to control his action. But that burning fire in his eyes could do a little more work. Regardless, he is sure that the teenager in front of him won't be easily swayed by emotions alone._

 _"Then pray tell me why the reverse couldn't happen instead? If you place a monster in human school then they wouldn't risk their lives in danger. Afterall no human can match a monster," Mikogami noted that the last part was a bit personal to the student._

 _ **"Exactly that... No human can match a monster. Per say if a monster break loose in a school full of children then nothing could impede his rampage."**_

 _Aki tisked in annoyance knowing that the headmaster is right. He forgot not all monsters is as kind as his friends. There was that issue with Kurumu too. But he doubt even that succubus took pleasure in harming humans for fun. He knew her that much._

 _ **"As you already know, most monsters have more negative then positive view on humans. Not all monsters is as accepting as your adopted family."**_ _The fake priest pointed out._

 _It was true, the Sakurais was among the few monsters that really wish for coexistence. Heck they might even tried to adopt a human if it was possible. But with the current state of humans and monsters relationship, several things could go very awry. For that to work they would need to first get rid of the barriers that separates monsters and humans society._

 _ **"That vampire friend of yours is prove enough why monsters won't fit in a human school... At least for now."**_

 _Aki was sympathetic toward Moka-san. Who knew she had been treated like that? It just wasn't fair for someone as kind as her. He was suprised to heard her story when she told him. Being ostracized by everyone around you for years... One can only wonder how lonely and hurt she was. Afterall he had a taste of loneliness himself. He certainly don't want experience it again. But he was proud of her that she was able to move forward when she was experiencing them. Getting ridiculed and made fun off when she only said the truth about herself. The student body probably thinks that she was disillusioned or crazy to claim of being a vampire. A sudden thought entered his mind._

 _"Does the humans even realise the existence of monsters?" He asked intrigued._

 _ **"Who do you think came out with the word 'Monsters' in the first place?"**_

 _ **"**_ _Fair point," Aki look away to the side and scratch the back of his head. That was a stupid question to ask._

 _"So I take it the Human goverment is also involve in this? Is it safe to say that at the very least there is some humans who is in the know about the existence of monsters and this school?"_

 _ **"Perhaps... Perhaps not. "**_ _The constant bait and dodge approach of the man in robes is annoying to Aki. But at least he can find the answer to that question of his._

 _"Okay, moving on why Tsukune? Did he have something special about him that made you choose him?" He fold his hand over his chest._

 _ **"If by 'special' you mean that he was convenient... Then yes."**_ _Aki eyes narrowed. Mikogami continues before Aki said anything._ _ **"It was random. He was just at the wrong place and at the wrong time... Or rather at the right place, at the right time, if you ask me."**_

 _'I really don't like this guy. But since Sakurai-san had put so much faith in him...' He took a breath and sigh._

 _"When Sakurai-san said that you are one of the most trustworthy person he knew but is a bit unorthodox. He was putting it lightly" his statement made the man smile. His eyes glowed as if that was a compliment._

 _The Headmaster clasp his hand together._

 _ **"Now that everything is over let-"**_

 _"No."_

 _Mikogami give Aki an inquisitive glance upward where he was seated. His eyes met the Half-Undead's._

 _"I trust that you will be responsible for Tsukune's safety and will do anything to keep him safe, right?" The young man took a step forward as if challenging the other person._

 _The robe man stared at the boy in silent until..._

 _ **"Despite being the most influential individual in the school, you do realise I have no control over each individuals actions in the school, be it staff, teachers or even Students."**_

 _Aki's right hand twitch but Mikogami simply stop him with words._

 _ **"But it is my responsibility to handle all of those individuals in this school,"**_ _the static burst on Aki's hand dim out._

 _He continue_ _ **"Admittedly the authority I have is in name only. But young Aono is very crucial to me. As such, I would take a priority over him even without you asking me."**_ _He finished with a smile. Aki would like nothing more then firing that face with a full charge Force Arrow. But he only opt to nodding his head. That works for him... For now._

 _Mikogami was amused he wonder what would have happened if he purposely say the wrong thing. Aki is not stupid, the Youkai knew that. He will not attacked the Headmaster. Probably only try to threatened him with that sharp toy of his. How cute._

 _The boy had a lot of potential but he is still a greenhorn._

 _The Undeads for all their mystery is powerful. If not he along with Fuhai won't even have to fight tooth and nail to keep their barrier alive. Only by their existence alone, they had already cause much trouble for him. Raw power wise though he would put them a step behind a regular S-class monsters. But what made them so troublesome is that they cannot be hurt or sealed by the residences of this world no matter how strong or how powerful the means are. This applies to both Human and monsters. Furthermore they adapt, which means... Give them enough time they will get stronger and then they will show the world what a species that was created solely for battle is capable of. As if he doesn't have more important things to worry about. By that time no one could stop them. But maybe... no, that_ _ **one**_ _was too dangerous of a gamble._

 _The one he knew that could stop the Undeads though..._

 _ **"Now lets get to the point of why I called you here. Sakurai Akihiro."**_ _He leans forward, clasp hands supporting his chin._

 _Aki look at him with a pensive look but otherwise acknowledge him._

 _ **"We found one."**_

 _By the sudden widening of his eyes, it was clear he had caught on rather quickly._

 _"Where!?" He demanded as if he was excited. Wonder if he realise that himself._

 _ **"At an abandoned pier, which used to be inhibited by some of the stray Aquatic type Youkai. It is as you said before they were a race that is in a constant thirst for battle. I don't need to tell you what happened.**_

 _Dead. They were all dead. Corpses mutilated._

 _"You want me to go now?" The black haired teen asked, steel in his eyes._

 _ **"Not now."**_ _The fake priest dismissed._

 _ **"**_ _But-"_

 _ **"There's no need to worry, there is no lifeform there, no humans or monsters. It was located in a ghost town afterall which is in the neighbouring but secluded town of the ones you lives with the Sakurais. The new barriers should keep them there for at least half a month, no give but take a couple days. Granted it will not work on him the second time shall he escapes. Their ability to adapt is very problematic for me conceptual or not"**_

 _"All the more reason why I should go now." Aki argued._

 _"_ _ **Not as simple as that,"**_

 _At Aki's questioning look the Headmaster let out a breath._

 _ **"These Undeads is very dangerous to human and monsters alike. With such creatures, if their existence is known... There would be disorder and chaos. I am trying to be discreet as possible."**_

 _" I still don't see why that will hinder me to go now,"Aki stated as a matter of fact._

 _Mikogami chuckled._ _ **" But it is, don't you remember what happened the last time you dealt with an Undead? Well done by the way. Don't you remember what your friends thought of it?**_

 _Oh yeah. He was referring to the Bat Undead. That is one very tiring case to dealt with. His friends keep on pressing him to tell them if he was in some trouble. Eventhough he assured them that he was fine. Provided his lies actually make sense. He appreciated their concern for him. But really he don't want to drag them into this. He will have to dissapear again shall he decides to go hunting today. Who knows how long it would take this time? Plus his friends will surely be suspicious on him again. He is sorry for them. But it seems he would have to keep telling them lies whenever he needs to go Undead hunting._

 _ **"You can say that... Similiar things happened to me."**_ _The man added as an afterthought. Aki won't ask more of that._

 _"Point taken... So when and how do you plan we go with this?" He was vocal about his curiosity._

 _The Headmaster's eyes glowed with mirth and then he smile._

 _That damn smile._

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

"Aki-kun?" Kurumu tried to wake the one who seated to her right who's mind clearly is elsewhere.

When she got no reaction out of him she took a pencil and poke his side.

"Hey Aki-kun," after the second poke Aki blinked, feeling something on his left side he turn toward it to find a pencil poking him. Following the hand, made him look straight into Kurumu's eyes.

"...Yes Kurumu-san?" Aki tilted his head to the side wondering what is it that Kurumu-san wanted from him.

"Nothing, you were spacing out, just thought I better wake you up," Explained the Succubus

'Spacing out?'

"Eh-Hem," at the sound of someone clearing their throat both Aki and Kurumu turn their attention at the slightly frowning cat lady. Some of the students also took a glance at them.

Both of them send her an apologetic look with a sheepish grin. The teacher simply nod her head in approval albeit with a small frown.

"Now then as I was saying class, everyone is to be expected to join a club." She continued happily.

"Club?" He muttered slowly, weren't they were talking about smiles just now? When he focus on the chalk board, the little explanation about the origin of smiles and their meaning, were replace with a crude list of clubs in Yokai Academy. To better understand the humans with human made activities through some sweat in club activities.

He instantly look toward Kurumu who catch his stare "Club activities?" He mouthed, still the words come out like being whispered.

"Class finish like 15 minutes early, she used the remaining time to promotes about the importance of joining clubs instead. Tomorrow is 'Club Fair' day, we were supposed to join a club remember?"

Oh yeah, there was something like that being told to them in the beginning of the week. The seniors had been busy for the last couple of days. They were supposed to prepare a booth/stand for the juniors to choose which club they finds interesting.

"Got any club you're interested in?" She asked him with hushed voice.

Aki took a second to ponder the question and shook his head.

"Not really, no." He replied.

Kurumu made sure that the teachers attention was not on them before replying.

"What about last years newly establish swimming club? I heard that its filled with beautiful girls that will drive boys crazy, but no matter how much they tried, I am simply better," she looks to the side and adopting a dramatic pose.

Images of scantily clad girls in their swimsuit assault his mind. He couldn't help but blush.

Noticing his reddening face. Kurumu put on a teasing grin.

"Thinking of something naughty?"

"W-what, no!" He was quick to deny that. He blames his hormones.

"*Sigh* Both Kuruno-san and Sakurai-kun please wait here at the end of school period." Nekonome lightly pat her left hand with the pointer that she had on her right hand.

"W-what?" Kurumu cried in shock.

"We're very sorry sensei, we won't do it again." Aki tried to reason.

Nekonome just shook her head.

"No can do, I had warned you both earlier. Now be good and accept the responsibility for your action." She fixed her glasses as she stared at them. She and the rest of the class. Even between Tsukune pity face or Moka-san's concern face. Non of the two can help them in this.

"Aki-kun you owe me lunch." Kurumu was quick to added. He was about to ask why but Kurumu once again was quick to add.

"You dragged me into this." She leveled a glare at him as if tempting him to say otherwise.

"Urgh, fine..." He drops his face on top of the table, there is no way he is getting out of this.

'Stupid Kurumu'

'Stupid club activities'

'Stupid smile'

He leans back on his chair and sigh. He blamed it all on that stupid Headmaster.

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

As fitting as the name implies 'Club Fair Day' seems so full of activities and festivities. Colourful stands or booth adorned the school perimeter, whether it the corridors or the open ground, it brings not a single difference in attracting all First Year students. Both Aki and Tsukune look on in familiarity, the festiveness mood reminds them of the festivals in human world.

"PING PONG!"

"BASEBALL"

"RUGBY!"

It was kinda a bit crowded and loud here. But its just what 'Club Fair' is all about.

"Whooaahh~" but despite all of that Moka-san's bright and excited face beats them all.

"This is awesome, It looks like every club have someone advertising it here!" Tsukune is just as excited as she was, Aki too felt the optimism of the two teens.

"Hey, Tsukune and Aki, what Club should we join in?"

"Hmmp, I honestly can't say. I am only familiar with the Track Club in my previous school," Aki pondered a hand on his chin.

"You were in the track club Aki?" Moka asked eyes full of vigor.

Aki chuckled " Yeah, but I don't think that will interest you Moka-san, No offense but you don't look like you are fit for it"

'but maybe the other _Moka-san_ will' he added silently in is mind.

Feeling offended Moka puff and folded her arms up she continue to pout. Aki had to pinch himself from trying to hug her.

"What do you mean by that Aki?"

"So which track are you into Aki-san," Tsukune interjected. Interested in knowing more about his first friend.

"Running, you know 100M Dash, 200M and 400M. I don't really click with 1000M running though." He admitted with a scratch of his head. Feeling somewhat embarrassing.

"Heh~ no wonder you had a lean build Aki-san," Tsukune commented, looking at Aki up and down.

Aki thought he looks average. That is because there is more buffed people in his former club.

"Anyway, my point is that we did nothing but only run."

"That does seem a bit lacking... " Moka-san concluded. Somehow hearing her said that damaged his pride.

"What about you Tsukune?" He promptly shift the attention to Tsukune.

"M-me? Well this is embarassing but I was in the soccer club, mostly I am a substitute though," the brunette hangs his head down in defeat.

"How about you Moka-" the words was already out of his mouth before he realised it.

'Oh Shit' Aki felt like kicking his own mouth shut. Moka-san doesn't really have much pleasant memories in her previous school.

"WAAHHH! THERE IS SO MANY CLUB HERE, I DON'T KNOW WHICH TO CHOOSE FROM!" Fortunately Tsukune's quick thinking drowned his earlier statement.

Moka nods in understanding" Hmm, I totally understand. This will be the first club I join. I am so excited!" The pink haired vampire exclaimed joyously.

Tsukune and Aki meets each other gaze. Sending a silent message.

'Nice save Tsukune! I owe you one!'

'Anytime Aki-san'

"Ha ha ha!" Aki laughed awkwardly "So what club you're thinking of joining Tsukune?" He'll just play along for now.

Tsukune's eyes lit up in anticipation. A second after that he shared his thought with a grinning face.

"How about the swimming club?"

'Swimming Club?'

 _'_ _I heard that its filled with beautiful girls...'_

Images of girls in their sexy swimsuit playing with water glistening from their bodies.

'Damn it Kurumu-san!' the black haired teen flushed.

But still Moka-san in a swimsuit... The image is almost too sinful to imagine. Almost.

'Not bad Tsukune, I underestimated you,' he approved of the brunette. Non of the hormonal boys noticed the slight twitching of the standing vampire. They only look at her when she speaks up.

"Er, Anyway, Its still to early to decide... Let's visit a lot of clubs since they have gone through the trouble!" Moka merrily move forward with the two boys in tow.

As always Moka-san always attract attention with her cheerful persona and natural beauty.

"Woah! Its Moka-san!"

"The prettiest girl among First year student!"

"I've never seen anyone so cute before!"

The trio stop walking at a stand where a man with a camera approach his yes lingered on the only female of the group.

"Would you join the paranormal club? We'll take a lots of pictures of the paranormals."

"Eek!" Tsukune shrieked.

"Correct me if I am wrong but aren't all students in this school can be considered 'Paranormal'?" Aki asked quoting the air.

"Come, come! Moka-san you'll made a fine model," If the man heard Aki then he simply choose to ignored the boy in favor of Moka-san's attention.

"Let's try another club," Tsukune said as he lead Moka-san away from the weird individual.

"We even do nudes," The guy tried to offer. But the trio just outright pretend that they didn't hear him.

"Try changing the name to 'Photography Club' if you want a change," Aki suggest as he walks away hands in his pocket.

...

Next they were approach by another questionable individual.

"We are the Acupuncture Club," he was covered some sort of mud all over his body. The most eye catching of all is the high amount of needles sticking into his skin.

Tsukune grimaced. Aki could relate. "That looks like it hurts."

"We are specialist in the art of traditional nerve treatment. As such we are high resistance to pain." No sooner did he say that a needle from his scalp dropped.

Aki casually pick it up and poke it back where he think it belongs. The man jerked but he said nothing.

"Aki-san!" Tsukune called out to him. But Aki was dusting his hands.

"I am curious, but sorry this is not my type of club," Hey, unlike the man from before this guy is polite.

The trio moved on.

...

"We are the Mummies Club..." The heavily cloth people in bandages approach them.

Moka-san clings to Tsukune slightly, unnerved by their appearance.

"You mean you guys are mummies right?"

"Aki-san please stop remarking on every weird club we saw." Tsukune reprimand him.

"Oh... This is bad." Aki suddenly muttered with wide eyes.

"Aki-san...?" Tsukune worriedly ask.

"I totally want to pull those bandages from them. You know like that one mummy movie..." He take a step toward the mummies that took a step back.

"You'll let me do that right?" His eyes lit like a child in candy store.

"Aki-san!"

...

"Moka-san you must join our 'Chemistry Club' some guy wearing labcoats approach them.

"Let's make a lot of magic love potion together."

Moka grabs both of the boys by the sleeves for emotional support. Tsukune desperately cover his mouth from throwing out. Aki took a glance down at the smoking beaker with... _Something_ stirring inside the beaker. He proceed to watch a pots filled with stuff like dead snake, chimps hands, a large centipede and is that a... _Moving_ tentacle inside the pots?

"Nope!"

He was quick to grab a hold of both of his friend.

"Definitely not this one," he hurriedly guide them away.

...

"Don't they have any normal club around here?" Tsukune finally lost it. They found themselves randomly on some place with lots of people.

"Oh? Then what about the swiming club?" The three friends turn toward a beautiful woman wearing a purplish colour bikini equip with a pareo. A thin jacket drape loosely on her shoulder. Her slightly wet raven haired stick to her chest. She gives off an alluring aura.

"Hello my name is Ichinose Tamao. I am the captain of the Swimming cCub, would anyone be interested in swimming together?" She said as she stood at the side of a pool and pose with a hand to her hips.

The crowd of male students went wild.

"Woah! Its the swimming club Captain!"

"She's hot! Look at the legs!"

"Idiots who cares about the legs. Look at her chest!"

"Look at all the other cute members!"

On cue the swimming club myriad of members gathered around their captain. They waved their hand beatifically to the crowd.

"Uwohh! I gotta join this club."

"Me too! Me too!"

"No way I am going to leave out a chance like this."

They certainly knew how to appeal to the crowd if the various reactions is anything to go by.

Tsukune sigh in relief. Guess this club is normal looking enough for him.

"Currently, the swimming club only have female members, naturally special attention will be given to the boys who join our club."

Feeling strange Aki ask no one in particular, "But I thought that this club was popular with the boys during its debut last year?"

"It did, unfortunately the seniors had already graduated last year." The captain explained. Aki didn't expect for the woman to heard him.

"So how about it you two? Interested?" her eyes is staring straight into both Aki and Tsukune's direction. Aki could heard some of the grumbling of other jealous students behind him but he ignored them. He proceeds to think about it.

"Let's take a look Moka-san, Aki-san. I have some experience with swimming school before."

"But Tsukune I... " Moka-san trailed off.

"Its looks like she's not interested. How about you come take a look?" Tsukune felt a little self conscious of the way she look at him. "Oh of course I mean you too..." She said to Aki, who is still mulling things over.

"... I'll take good care of the both of you. In a lot of ways." She finished with a wink that made both of the boys to blush.

"Err-I..." Tsukune left the words hanging.

Seeing her friends reactions Moka felt a burning fire in her stomach.

"I AM GOING TO JOIN TOO!" She declared rather boldly.

Aki let out a sigh as he look once more toward the swimming club and his friends.

"Sorry you two, but I'll pass."

"Aki-san?"

"Aki?"

Noticing of their shock look toward him. He speak to avoid any misunderstanding.

"Ah! But it doesn't mean that you have to agree with me. Do what you feel like it. I'm sorry but I can't really get used to being around girls in their swimsuit all the time. It made me feel awkward." He turn to Tsukune. A tint of red dust died down from his cheeks.

"You should go for it Tsukune, don't wanna let all those lessons you got in the swimming school to go to waste now."

Moka looks like she was going to say something but don't know how to. He'll just cut her there.

"Moka-san just please keep an eye out for Tsukune for me okay? I am sure your first club experience wouldn't be complete without Tsukune." He offered her a smile.

The vampire seems hesistant but she somehow found the courage to nod stiffly at the halfa.

"If you can't find any club at all later, we'll be waiting here," Tsukune inform Aki who smile in return.

"See you two later," with a wave the black haired teen left the swimming club. Not noticing the clicking tongue of a captain.

...

'AHHH! I AM A STUPID IDIOT!' Aki internally screamed as he pulled his slightly unkempt black hair. Eventhough he wish to see Moka-san in her swimsuit so much. Aki slumped in defeat.

'I blame Kurumu-san'

Even so, he just doesn't feel that click with the swimming club. Despite the popular reception of the students. He just wasn't interested. Let's just hope that Tsukune and Moka-san can find their calling there. He continue walking eyes wildly oberserving the countless stands recruiting new members.

He came upon the 'Track Club' stand.

"Should I go with the usual?... "

...

"...Nah, I'm tired of running." Obviously there's is more than one meaning in that sentence. He walk pass the stand and was halt by a shout.

"Archery Club!"

...

...

...

'Oh?'

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

Moka stared hardly at the view in front of her. The sight of Tsukune happily swimming around with that swimming club captain really put her off. She is glad that he is happy but... Why must she be so different from him?

"Wow, Tsukune-kun your form is beautiful..." That woman complimented the boy who beamed at her praise.

"Really?," Seeing them all close and playful like that really rubs her the wrong way.

"Also, here's a tip go like this with your wrist... Just like a fish," Tamao instructed Tsukune as she guided his fingers apart... She unabashedly put them on her breast. Tsukune tried to deny it but Moka knew that he enjoy it as much as he tried to say otherwise. It had been sometimes after they part ways with Aki. Instead of having to watch this sight before her. Maybe she should have went with him. Tsukune can do what he wants for all she cared.

Who is she lying to? She couldn't for the life of her leave Tsukune alone. He is precious to her, furthermore she was worried over him since he is a human. That what made him different from Aki, who she knew could take care of himself just fine by her personal experience. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't worry about him if he will ever be in trouble. She cared for all her friend just the same. Yes including Kurumu-chan. Aki hinted at her to watch over Tsukune in his place before he leave. Obviously still worried about their human friend even when he had no interest in the swimming club. She doubt that the woman knew that little secret of theirs.

The both of them continue their "Swimming lessons" as Tamao continue to praise Tsukune for pretty much everything he does. The other members also look at Tsukune longingly and that just make her mood even worse. Tamao even hug him close to cher chest. As if showing him off to the world.

Moka and Tamao made eye contacts. The captain wink and smirk at her.

Moka bristled.

"Waah!" Tsukune screamed as Tamao very gently play around with him.

"You have such a nice back Tsukune-kun..." Moka watch as Tamao purposely press her chest against Tsukune's back. The boy's face lit like an angry tomato.

"T-Tamao-senpai?"

"Ara, are you feeling shy Tsukune-kun? You're so cute. Aha~" that bit- woman continue to snuggle their cheeks together.

"That is t-ticklish senpai-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS ALREADY!" Moka finally exploded.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune was unsure what to made of this situation.

He winced when the pink haired vampire glared at him.

"Tsukune just want to join the swimming club because you only wanted to get closer to the girls didn't you!?"

"N-no its a misunderstanding." Tsukune tried to defuse.

Moka would have none of it. "What's there to misunderstand? I can't stand this anymore! I'm leaving!"

She starts to pick up her pace to leave

"Wait let me explain first Moka-san!"

"I don't care!"

Just before she could start running a splash of water sends her reeling a step, bewildered and scared she turn to where it came from.

"Its so childish of you to act that way, how boring. It is unsightly to start a fight when you're only allowed to visit." Tamao addressed her, hands dripping wet with water.

"Listen, what man and woman simply needs to is finding out whether you've had your heart stolen or vice versa. You understand don't you?"

Moka faltered. Tamao smirked

"This is the swimming club, if you're not gonna swim..." While saying that she dipped her hands in the water. Moka eyes widened.

"... Then leave!" Tamao splash Moka with the pool water enough to drench the lower half of her legs.

'The water...' Moka start running soon after.

"Moka-san wait!" She couldn't hear Tsukune.

"So the rumours were true..." Tamao muttered under her breath.

...

Moka later find herself in the secluded part of the Academy's alleys. Her breathing were hagard. Face almost red. Her legs give up as strength were drained from her. A bright red glow made her look downward to her rosary.

 _"You fool! Why were you being so close to something like a pool?_

"Oh, Its you... The other me inside the rosary..." Moka struggled to speak.

 _"You knew something like this could happened. You knew we vampires are weak to water due to its purification effect. This body belongs to me as much as it does to you. Never be that reckless again! " _The rosary or rather the other Moka scolded her.

 _"Do not let the likes of Tsukune made you do such foolish things. That guy doesn't even understand you even a single bit. He doesn't think of you at all-_

"That's not true, Tsukune isn't anything like that!" Moka countered.

What sound like a sigh could be heard from the rosary.

 _"If you really value your friendship that much, then go look for Aki instead. At the very least, I am sure he's not anywhere near that pool. But be careful..._

"Huh?" Moka look at the rosary questioningly.

 _"Aki... Something is off with that one. He is more then what he led on. Be wary of him, he could be dangerous._

"No! Not true! Aki is Aki and Tsukune is Tsukune. They are not bad people. They are both my precious friends!" Moka denied with all her heart.

The rosary scoff but didn't reply. Moka sat there for what seems like a long time.

...

...

...

With a sharp intake of air. Moka gathered her strength and lifted herself to walk slowly.

 _"Where are you going?"_

"To the swimming club!" Moka answered the rosary plainly as she struggled to walk.

 _"Foolish girl! Why would you go back there!?"_

Moka spared the rosary on her chest a glance.

"... Because I have a bad feeling."

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

Kuruno Kurumu walks along the corridor, the many decorations on the stands really did impress her. Just like the rest of the First Year she was looking for a club to join. Obviously, she'll only join the same club as her 'Destined One' Tsukune. But hey that doesn't mean she can't look around and enjoy the 'Club Fair' as any other students. Per say if a club really did manage to strike her attention, she could just charm Tsukune to join it with her.

 _'Kurumu-san,'_

The visage of Aki with his arms cross and deadpanned coal colured eyes staring at her, halt her step.

She grimaced, or maybe she will just ask Tsukune nicely. Aki had forbid her from using charm on anyone in their group. Should he finds out she did... She'll never hear the end of it.

What is he? Her father? Now thats a funny thought because she can't even remember her own father's face. That aside, there is a merit in what he said. Succubus lives is intertwined with loves. If she wants for Tsukune to love her back. She should win him over with love, no way around it and that's final.

"Come, Kurumu-san... Would'nt you join our Art club? Together we could learn the art of love." A person approach her. She would have considered about it if the guy didn't leer at her chest. Seriously isn't there anyone except Tsukune-kun and Aki-kun that doesn't view her that way? Granted she have a smoking perfect body, but still...

She smiled at the older guy."Hmm, sounds interesting but I want to look around first..." She stared at his eyes.

"... Is it no good?" Charmed.

The reaction was spontaneous "O-Of course you can, we'll be waiting for you. Please enjoy yourself Kurumu-san,"

She waved beatifically at the guy as she walks away. What? Aki said she shouldn't use her 'charm' on their friends. He didn't say anything about not using it at all. Now where should she go next? She took notice of a stand that promotes the 'Bakery Club'. Intrigued, she went inside the class.

Twenty minutes later, Kurumu can be seen exiting the Bakery Club with a flyer in her hands.

'Not bad, I do have a hobby for bakery. Might be a good place to show my appeal to Tsukune-kun,' Not to mention those club members is very dedicated and talented in their work. She likes the way that senior girl tend to her questions.

She'll consider it. Now where should she go next? A rushing of students to a direction outside the corridors piqued her interest.

"Come on, there's some big commotion at the ground outside,"

"Thought I saw people gathering at the Archery Club earlier."

'Archery Club?' she waste no time following those earlier students.

When she gets there a crowd already forms around the archery club, Kurumu tap the nearest person. As per usual, the guy turn and become excited at her appearance.

"K-Kurumu-san!?"

Letting that slide she proceeds to ask "what's all the commotion about?"

"O-oh, From what I heard, there's one freshman on the Archery Club. At first he just tried it out and was a little awkward with the bow. But after some briefing and demonstration from the captain. He managed to hit the target. Thats not all, he managed to notch 5 arrows into the target at the same spot in the centre!" The guy explained excitedly she wasn't sure if its because of her or the mysterious freshman.

"That's unheard of for a First Year to managed that feat when he never even held a bow before! When asked how, he said he had some experience using something that is similiar to a bow. He didn't say what though," The boy shrug.

"UUUOOHHH!" the crowd cheered loudly. The guy from before was quick to turn from her.

"Whoa! He hit that target!? That was almost 30M away!"

Deciding to see for herself Kurumu had to squeezed in and ocasionally charmed people to let her through.

Once she finally gets through she could finally meet the mysterious archer and was left stumped.

"Aki-kun?" True to sight Aki was in the firing range of the Archery Club. Garbed in what she deduced as the Archery Club official uniform. Did he joined the Archery club?

There's a person, a girl with brownish hair near him who said something which made her friend smile sheepishly as he rub the back of his head.

From his gestures Kurumu deduded that Aki is asking to take another shot. Which the the girl presumably the captain give him an O.K sign. She left Aki in favor of watching from the stand.

She watch as Aki notch an arrow on a rather large bow. His stance was to his right, bow in his right hand raised high up but the bow remains vertical, he held the arrow on his left hand without even shaking a beat. Eyes forward seeing only the target, his chest rise and down in rythm. After a small silent he fired the arrow. She could only saw the arrow once it had reached the target with distance 'thud'

The crowd once again went crazy.

The captain comes up again hands clapped together. Kurumu could hear her saying congratulation to Aki. She then said something Kurumu couldn't make out. But whatever it was had Aki to nod his head in a smile. She saw some of the members pushing the targets away toward the 60M mark.

The crowd was washed over with whispers and anticipation.

Aki once again. Prepared his stance. Eyes seeing only his targets.

Kurumu watch his form and couldn't help but be impress and proud.

"The Aki-kun that only focus to what is in front of him is kinda... Cool," she admitted. Aki was a good friend after all. Kurumu was sure if she hadn't met Tsukune...

THUD!

Kurumu was roused by her thought by the incredibly loud cheers by the crowd around her. She look toward Aki, who had already dropped his stance. But where is the arrow? Looking further away to his front she found an arrow already notched itself on a target 60M away.

Feeling a smile that tugged her lips she cupped her mouth and cheered with the crowd as loud she can.

"THAT WAS GREAT AKI-KUN," Aki jerked toward her. His eyes widened upon seeing her. He slowly made his way to her. Bow in hands.

"Kurumu-san... You were watching?" He asked rather stiffly.

"Yes, I only watch the last two shots though... You were amazing," she praised him.

"You could say that again... " Both of the friends look toward the approaching senior girl with brownish hair styled in a bob cut that extends to her neck. Her front bangs is to the side of her face. She also has an equally brownish eyes.

"Your friend here is very talented, I would even say that he is a genius in archery. Honestly if it wasn't for how awkward you are when you first grab the bow, I won't even notice that you're not even a beginner"

Aki preened at the praised. "It was all thanks to you captain-san I only understand it when you properly teach me."

The captain was quick to deny" Bah! Stop down playing yourself Sakurai-kun. You clearly had a talent for archery." She put a hand to her hips in her archery garments.

"So how about it? Want to join the club? I'll keep pestering you until you said 'yes," Ah so he has yet to join?

"I think you should go for it Aki-kun, you look so natural with the bow." Kurumu offer her input.

Aki once again rubs the back of his head in contemplating.

"Listen to your wise and beautiful friend, Sakurai." The captain urge on.

Aki lets out a sigh. "I do enjoy the club, captain-san but could I request that you give me sometimes to think about it? It is not mandatory for us first years to pick a club today right?"

The captain let out a sigh, "What is it with boys and indecisiveness? If its about that girlfriend of yours, she could join too. Not really Archery material, but we could work something out." The captain finish with a rub around her chin.

At the brown haired girl implication, both Aki and Kurumu went a bit red.

"Uh- No..."

"W-We're not exactly..."

"I already had someone in mind,"

"... She does."

The two teens tried to calm their rapidly beating heart.

"Oh~ tough love eh Sakurai?... But okay I will accept your decision. Just so you know I had my eyes on you now." She point her two fingers at her eyes and then at Aki. Then she walks away.

Both of the teens noticed the amused smirk she had on the edge of her lips. Great if they ever did eneded up joining, she would probably tease them about this.

...

Several minutes later we could see both Aki and Kurumu walk side by side along the corridors. The former had changed into his school uniform.

"Now that was unexpected, I didn't know you are proficient with a bow Aki-kun," Kurumu started.

Aki shrug,"In all fairness, neither did I. Until today that is,"

Kurumu put her hands behind her back as she went in front of him, and walks backward. "I heard you were used to something like a bow... Was it that blade thingy you had?" It does look like a bow mashed with blades to her.

Of course she would notice that, she had seen it with a front view seat. Maybe he should'nt have let that information slip however vague it is.

"Yes..." He was forced to admit. "And don't walk like that, its dangerous."

At Aki's words Kurumu shuffled back to his side. Not before giving him a stick of her tongue though.

"Come to think of it wherever did you keep it?"

Aki grins mischievously, he held out a finger to his lips in a hushed motion "Trade secret."

Kurumu frowned. "Fine, nobody likes a party pooper."

The both of them turn toward a corner being mindful not to bump into anyone.

"I must say though, I was expecting for you to be with Moka and Tsukune-kun." She cast him a glance.

"I did... But we part ways at-" Whatever Aki is going to say was cut short as a student slightly bump into him. The culprits seems to not realise it.

"Did you hear? There's a rumour that Moka-san might join the Swimming Club." The guy talk toward his companion.

"Really? Uwaah! I really wants to see her in a swimming suit. It'll totally be worth it."

Great Aki doesn't need to be remind in what he is missing out on.

A tug on his sleeve made him turn to Kurumu. "Moka _join_ the Swimming Club?" The incredulous tone she was using made him quirk an eyebrow.

"Well I don't really know, Tsukune on the other hand seems very interested in it before I split up with them. Its not a strecth if she join that club along with him. Because Tsukune is that important to her."

"B-but that is stupid!" Kurumu exclaimed. Eyes wide.

"Because of what?" Aki narrowed his eyes.

Kurumu push past his personal space.

" _Water_ is a vampire's biggest weakness. Water could seriously hurt a vampire. At worst case even killing them." Kurumu stress out at serious urgency.

"WHAT!?" Aki leans back clearly shocked by that revealation.

"What? you did'nt know?" Kurumu ask him quizzically.

"That's the first I've heard of it!" Wasting no time he turn back, destination is clear. Kurumu did the same. Now that he thought about it.

"One more thing Kurumu-san, you said that during last year... The swimming club were very populars with the boys?" He asked. He felt a drop in his stomach.

"Of course, Its the only club that allows all of the boys to feast their eyes on scantily clad girls in swimsuits. You were there weren't you? You should know that already." She was right, the boys were all very excited. Even he did, no matter however short lived that was.

"Those who joined is only the upperclassmen in their final years right?" He tried to hope.

"What part of _all_ boys that confused you Aki-kun?" That dropped on his stomach became worst.

"There was _no_ boys when we got there. Heck the captain herself practically begs for boys to join them." Aki told Kurumu.

"No boys? Should'nt the sophomores from last year still be there? What does that means?" Kurumu inquired. Obviously catching on that something is fishy with that swimming club.

Aki didn't answer her in favor of a sigh. The both of them speeds up their running.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

Tsukune kick his legs in the clear almost blue pool of water. His body did what he were told to. But his mind is focus on another thing. He wish for another thing, a glance upwards he was met with the gentle features of Inchinose Tamao who gently held his hands as she help him to better his swimming posture.

Even with that kind and almost innocent smile, he can't share her enthusiasm.

'Just as I thought, all of this is meaningless if Moka-san isn't here with me.'

Sure he was interested in the swimming club because of his experience with swimming school. His parents were the one responsible for that. Something about it being good for his health. Honestly he agreed.

But the REAL reason he joined this swimming club is Moka-san. He really wish to show her his good sides. To prove to her that there is something he is good at. But what's there to prove when said person wasn't even here? If anything he think he just showed her his bad sides instead.

 _"Tsukune just want to join the swimming club because you only wanted to get closer to the girls didn't you!?_ "

He winced remembering her harsh words

 _"What's there to misunderstand? I can't stand this anymore! I'm leaving!"_

He felt worse remembering that one. She look so... hurt and vulnerable when she said that. What have he done?

"Did you care about Akashiya Moka that much?" Tsukune looks up and was surprised she looks closer then before. Then he realised he had stop kicking his legs in the water and was standing up right.

Tamao-senpai reach out her delicate hand to his chin.

"Forget about her and look at me... Okay Tsukune-kun?" He felt bad about wasting her kindness but...

"Tamao-senpai, I'm sorry but I don't want to stay in the swimming club." He bowed out of respect.

"Tsukune-kun..." He looks at her when she call his name.

"...You know, I've had my eyes on you since school started. I've always been fascinated by you."

Oh no... Please this is not what he wants. He appreciate her thought on him but he...

"I'm sorry Tamao-senpai. I really have to go and find Moka-san," he waste no time to get out.

Or he was trying but a hand shot up and grab his chin.

"Didn't I clearly said it earlier?" He felt a wet hair touch his right shoulder and ear. He doesn't need to turn to know that she is leaning toward his right ear.

"Either you have your heart taken or you steal theirs," her voice actually creep him out despite the intimate gesture. The hand on his chin felt a little prickly to his skin and... Scaly? He risk a glance downward and indeed the hand is not that of a human anymore. Its more of a fish fins.

He quickly run forward and turn to look at Tamao-senpai who now has gills on her cheeks. Her ears turns into fins.

'Eek! What the-?' he is very frightened now.

"Ahhh! Senpai, why are you grabbing me all of sudden?" Tsukune took a look at a male student who is desperately trying to break the grasp of a swimming club member who had changed similiar to Tamao's monster form.

He paled as the girl suddenly starts biting and sucking his right shoulder. What made him panic is when the boy start to _dried_. He means it! The guy youthful body suddenly shrunken to the point he could clearly see their bony figures. It looks as if they had become old man.

"Ahhh!"

"Whyyy!"

"Nooo!"

All around him the same thing happened to every male in the pool. Its the start of a chaos

"Don't think too badly of us. Luring men into the water and sucking their life energy is simply how we lived."

Tsukune turn toward what he presumed was Tamao but all he saw was the tip of the back of a rather large fish sinking down. Not a second later. Tamao splashed out of the water. Her fish likes transformation is clear for all to see.

"M-mermaid!?" Tsukune realised.

"What's going on here? Are mermaids really this scary? I've got to get out." Tsukune tried to get out but he saw no opening as the mermaids is literally everywhere.

A hand snaked themselves around his body. Tamao submerged behind him having clear locking him in her embrace. She lowered her face to his ears.

"Like I said Tsukune-kun... I am _really_ interested in you." She turned his face toward hers.

"You have such a yummy smell, just like a human... Tsukune-kun," Tsukune could only watch in horror as Tamao opened her mouth revealing two sets of very dangerous and very sharp looking teeth.

"UWAAAHHH!"

"Tsukune!" At the familiar voice both the prey and the predator stop to look at the newly arrived Akashiya Moka

"Oh look if it isn't little miss-I-can't-swim," Tamao taunted voice dripping with venom.

"Why are you even here? There is nothing you can do. A vampire is useless in the water,"

'Can't swim... Useless?" Tsukune wondered.

Moka glared at the mermaid. Hard.

The vampire took a couple step back. She ran forward...

...Only to be grabbed by a set of hands.

"What are you doing Moka-san? Are you crazy? Water could hurt you!"

Aki-san shouted out, as if he was angry that she would even think of diving into the water.

"Aki?... But Tsukune is..." Moka-san tried to speak but the newly arrived Aki-san won't have any of that.

'Hurt her?' Oh no...

Aki-san pulled Moka-san away from the water and behind him. He glanced toward Moka while completely looking the other way around.

"Stay there," He wasn't asking.

Static burst around his right hand, they grow in length and soon Aki-san is aiming his sword bow hybreed in Tsukune's direction. The bladed end of the bow bends far backwards as Aki-san pulled on an invisible string but nothing was there. Even so, seeing the weapon that was aim at him, the brunette's heart skip a beat.

" Let. Him. Go." Aki-san said simply. He is angry.

The distance between him and the both of them is not really far. But in this situation? It migh as well be over 1KM away.

The scaled arms on his abdomen shifted. One snaked over his shoulder pushing him toward her chest. One tightened the grips on his stomach

"Great, more nuisance..." He heard Tamao muttered under her breath. She met Aki-san gaze in a challenge.

" Or. What?" She challenge him.

 _Something_ wheezed just past his ear. He could make out a dying ringing sound.

"AAAHHHH!" Tamao screamed. Tsukune felt some liquid splashed on his shoulder. He did'nt look but he sure noticed the lack of weight on his shoulder.

"Move now Tsukune! Swim!" Aki-san roared.

Tsukune moved desperately forward.

'Faster, faster, FASTER!' He chant to break his limit.

"You're mine!" A splash from his left made him turn. One of the mermaid had made a lunge at him

Time were too slow for him. Too slow that he could spot something else from the corner of his vision. Whatever that was made an impact on the mermaid's face. Time resume again.

The mermaid flew back into the pool.

Aki-san drop next to him. His green uniform is missing along with his neck tie. He is clad only in his white colar T-Shirt. Water starts to wet him. He must have lunged a great distance to kicked that mermaid away.

"Keep swimming Tsukune." Aki-san instructed as he once again aim his bow. Tsukune did'nt look but he could hear the multiple wheezing sound of winds being fired. Some of the mermaids could be heard screaming in pain.

'Damn why can't I swim faster?' Its not that far of a distance and yet why is he so slow?

What used was his experience with swimming school if he couldn't even save his own life? Here he was being a bother to his friends. He even hurt Moka-san damn it! He look forward toward the pink haired girl who is very close to the edge of the pool. Nothing but worries in her green orbs.

"Tsukune!" She screamed hands reaching out for him.

His vision became blurry. The water in front of him rippled. His heart stop. A silhoutted jumped out.

Something else made an impact with the silhouette. He caught a glimpse of Aki's familiar figure.

"Tsukune!" A hand jabbed toward his face. Following it up he was met with Kurumu's face. She had sprouted a wings around her back.

"Here grab on!" Without a waste in her movement Kurumu-san was quick to lift him of the water.

A smacking sound made him turn to watch Aki-san kicking something away from himself. He continue to fire some shots into the water resulting for the water to explode around the area of impact.

"Tsukune!" The boy felt a warm hand enveloping him in embrace once he had landed. Moka-san crying on his shoulder would probably be remembered for the rest of his life. She pulled away and wipe her tears.

"I am so glad... I am so glad you are okay Tsukune!"

"Moka-san I-" he was interrupted by Kurumu-san.

"Aki-kun! Tsukune is out! Hold on! I'll get you next." Kurumu shouted as she make ready to fly. If Aki-san heard her, then he chose not to respond instead opting to dodge all lunges of the mermaids at him. He fist away one that got too close to him.

Another splash suddenly invade his ears a hand shot forward. But not at him.

 **"You!..."** The scaly and wet dripping hands made Moka-san screamed in pain. She fell on her butt.

 **"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"** The loud and gultural voice belong to non other then Tamao. She looks different. She looks more vicious then her previous monster form. Everything about her made her look creepier. Except for one thing that look out of place. The area between her neck and her shoulder had a rather deep cut. It looks like someone just swing a meat cleaver at her. Blood dripping from the nasty cut that Aki-san had dealt her with his shot from earlier. The blood was leaking into the pool. That doesn't mean she can't used her hand though. If anything that injury doesn't even bother her. Either its the adrenaline or the pure white rage reflected in her eyes.

Tamao gripped Moka's ankle harder. Moka-san yelp in agony.

"Moka-san! Let go of her!" Tsukune made to grab the scaly hands that is now like a spike. Tsukune pulled with all his might to the point that his hands bleed. But to no avail.

Tamao in a single swing, threw Moka-san into the pool. Moka-san screamed in heart wrenching pain as she flailed wildly in the water.

In a burst of speed Tamao grabbed her by the head and push her down.

 **"If it wasn't for you i would have happily enjoyed my time with Tsukune! If you had'nt interfere, I would have eat him up."**

Much flaliling happened but once Tamao lashed out her tail downward. Moka-san stop flailing.

"Moka!" Kurumu landed on top of the raging mermaid and restrict her movement. But the mermaid prove to be strong in her territory.

"Hurry Tsukune, water is a vampire biggest weakness. If nothing is done, Moka could seriously get hurt!"

Tsukune gave her a nod and forsake his fear for his precious friend. He dives under the pool desperately looking for his friend.

'Moka-san, just for my sake... To rescue me... You jumped into the water... Eventhough I hurt you' the human saw what he was searching for and was quick to swim.

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

Tamao breaks free of Kurumu's lock. **"Let me go, you annoying fly!"**

She made some distance between them only to rush forward and jumped to lash her tail at the succubus. She dived into the water when she was done.

Kurumu yelped in pain as she was hit by the strong tail lash. She drop to the water.

"Kurumu-san!" Aki yell as he made his way to her. Some mermaids could be seen floating nearby him in unconsciousness.

Under the water, Tamao saw her prey.

Both of them!

She quickly dash toward Tsukune who reached out toward the vampire. She opened her mouth to conclude her business.

Tsukune pulled on the closest thing he can on Moka. Namely the rosary.

There was a flash of red.

On the surface of the pool Aki and Kurumu struggled to stand as the water suddenly began to thrash wildly. They both smile when the water glowed a crimson shade of red. A red that they were familiar to before a certain _someone_ made her appearance.

There was a moment of silence before a part of the pool explode and burst upwards. Like a reverse waterfall. Sure enough the person with silvery hair and crimson eyes emerged from the centre of the explosion. Her massive Youki poured upwards alarmingly as if being sucked up by the air.

"You dare... You dare do as you wish?" As soon as she said that the twisted form of a mermaid emerged right in front of her.

 **"Such an oppressive Youki... This surpasses anything I've ever imagined."**

The mermaid remarked.

 **"But still you ARE a vampire. Here have a drink!"**

Tamao strecth her hand out and squeezed. Water propelled from her hand hitting the S-class vampire right in the face. The vampire growl. She couldn't dodge that because she's wet either way if she still is in the pool.

 **"This is all the so called "S-class" Monster had to offer? Hmph! Getting all weak in the knee like that just because of a little water? What a poor sight you are."** She snapped her fingers but nothing happened. Dumbfounded she look around to the sight of many mermaid strewn about floating in the pool.

"Sorry, but I think they were a little tired from playing with me," Aki remarked some distance away from them his weapon no where to be seen. Kurumu and Tsukune could be seen standing on the edge of the pool.

Moka glanced at him.

"Hmph, mind your own business." Moka commented

"Excuse me? I was here first." Aki jabbed back.

 **"Whatever, you're still in the water. No matter how strong you are. Water still dealt a serious damaged to you. On the contrary, Water is a mermaid's territory. There's no way I could lose."**

"Hmph, that's rich coming from a small fry that only knew how to eat. I envy how simple minded you are." Moka taunted.

 **"You dare call me a small fry!?"** Tamao lunged into the water and moved with high speed toward Moka. But just as she was about to reach the super vampire .

Moka jumped high into the air.

 **"You're not getting away!"** The mermaid followed suit, they were both now very high in the air.

"Like I said, you're only a small little fish... Baiting you was easy." Moka started

 **"Say all you want. But you can't run away in the air. NOW DIE!"** She opened her mouth widely as she lunged for the airborne vampire.

Moka simply move behind the mermaid's trajectory.

"So do you, little fish... Hah!" The vampired spin and delivered a full swing right hook toward the mermaid who plunged straight into the water like a meteorite. The water burst around the impact.

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

Unfortunately, Moka too dropped into the water. The water seems to damaged her more then she thought. She didn't even think to land outside the pool.

She half drop to her knee. Slightly out of breath, she was surprised when a hand was offered to her.

She could tell just from looking, whose hands that was. She glared at him.

"Oh come on, Are you serious? You're prioritizing your pride _now_? You're hurting arent you?" Aki slighty bend his body down. Crimson eyes staring into coal coloured eyes.

"Not just you..." Aki sounds like he plead her.

She let out a sigh and said nothing as Aki went and put her hands around his shoulder. He was acting as a human crutch to her. They waste no time to exit the pool.

"Moka-san!" She glared at the owner of that voice. Both she and Aki almost reach the end of the pool when...

 _"Behind you Aki!"_

Moka felt a strong push from her back. She roughly stumbled out of the pool. Legs feels weak, she opt to hold her weight by using her hand instead. Damn those water!

 **"You're not getting away!"** That poor excuse of a mermaid had emerged and lunged toward where she was before Aki pushed her away.

The water _really_ did a number on her if she can't finish that little fish off with a single hit. Seeing her out of the option, the mermaid instead changed her trajectory toward Aki who had no time to counter her due to their limited time and distance. The best he could do was turn and hold out his right hand.

The mermaid gleefully bit into his right forearm. Two set of jagged and sharp teeth pierce and sunken on the expose flesh covered only by a thin fabric of clothing. Blood sprayed out of the boy's arm. Aki grits his teeth bearing the pain. One eye close.

"Aki-san!"

"Aki-kun!" Both Tsukune and Kurumu shouted out in horror that befell their friend.

 **"You!... Wonderful, what an exquisite taste. I'll never let go until I have all of it."**

Words come out of Tamao, eventhough there was no sign that her mouth had moved. They are only active in snaping Aki's hand. Her hands hold his wrist and his shoulder for support.

Aki struggled to move. But a belt statically burst on his waist. With what limited energy and space he had left Aki pulled an almost rectangular shape item from his belt and set them on his left hand. She recognized that as a some sort of a brass-knuckle.

"You know, the past few days. I was rather stressed out..." He began left hand into a fist and pulled to the back. Body slightly twist to put some strength into his back. The red part in the middle of the brass-knuckle as in glowed with excitement. The bitten hand was directed as far as possible toward the other side of the pool. Right from their position.

"... You don't mind if I take it all on you right? What I'm paying you right now should be enough"

His eyes darkened...

... He smiled

"Clench your teeth!"

The fist came too fast for the mermaid to see it coming. One moment she was stuck to Aki's hand the next the moment she was punched so hard in the face that she flew away. The steel wired fence shakes upon her impact. Some of them bends backward but otherwise intact. The mermaid didn't even twitch. She is literally a fish in the net.

Kurumu hurriedly held out a hand to Aki which he took to get out of the pool. Once outside he tore away his holed sleeve to reveal a nasty gash wound. One or two teeth was stuck in his bleeding arm.

"Are you alright Aki?" When he turned to her. Moka only then realised that she was the one asking that question.

"Yeah... It still hurts. But a good night sleep could fix it." He explained as his free hand moved to cover the wound. The brass knuckle and belt dissapeared with a static burst.

"A good night sleep?" Kurumu asked in bewilderment. Obviously something that deep don't just healed overnight even for monster standards.

"I heal fast. Don't ask how." At Aki's persistence, Kurumu stop asking.

Moka can't helped but be drawn toward Aki's wounded arm. More specifically the blood that's dripping from it. They look very temp-...

She shook her head awake and stop looking. More importantly... Just now before the mermaid attack Aki, less then a second before Aki pushed her forward. She heard something, it was faint and incomprehensible. But she was sure a voice came from Aki. But it is not his...

"Moka-san are you alright?" Tsukune came directly into her vision voice filled with concerns. Her eyes hardened.

A slapping sound echoed through the now quiet pool.

Tsukune looks shock as he grab a side of his reddening face. The side she slapped.

He turn to her in confusion. Kurumu was quick to rush to Tsukune's side. Aki came a moment later but said nothing only focussing on stopping his blood wound by wrapping it with his green school jacket.

"H-hey what do you think you're doing to Tsukune-kun?"

She ignored her and focus only on Tsukune.

"Do not make that hypocrite face in front of me." She sternly said.

"The other Moka was crying, she was always hurt during her time in human society. She always felt that she was different from others. Even when she told you that much... You didn't even understand her at all!" She snatched the rosary that he was holding.

"Such a foolish and selfish man like you have no right to stand beside me." She walked away from him but halt in the middle as if she just had a thought.

"Aki..." She called out without even looking at him.

"Yes...?"

"For whatever reason you have. It doesn't change the fact that you give your best to care for the other Moka and for that I... " She left it hanged for a short moment. An unpleasant silent enveloped them.

"...Thank you,"

...Aki smiled. One honest smile from his heart.

"Don't mention it. Moka-san,"

With that the silver haired Moka left.

Nobody can see the beet of red on her cheeks.

Why was it so hard for her to say only two simple words?

She will never let herself being indebted again!

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

Aki approach the still shell shocked Tsukune. His psuedo bandage tinted in red due to his blood from his wound.

"You okay there Tsukune?"

"... It was I who didn't understand her Aki-san." The boy look up toward the sky.

"...what should I do?," Tsukune asked. Aki opened his mouth to formed a word. But he finds it hard to do so.

"I don't know Tsukune... I don't know."

Cold wind swept across them, Tsukune appreciate the comforting squeeze of Kurumu on his shoulder.

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

The following day arrived by so quickly. The incident at the pool although serious was completely forgotten and never being speak off. Maybe because non of the students actually died, they were just depraved out of their vitality that with time, will recover. Thanks to the monster's high vitality. Tsukune shuddered thinking what would happened if he was the one that got sucked instead.

The brunette stared at the rain just outside the window.

'Moka-san didn't come to school.'

Other then her, Aki-san arrived rather late to the class. He almost missed the homeroom and was reprimanded by the teacher. True to his words, his hand had completely healed. No scars remains from such deep wound. A wound he gets for being a true friend to Moka-san. Normal human would take at least more than a month to be healed from such a wound. Aki-san just need an overnight. More reminder that how Tsukune is different from them.

But he did seems a bit tired though, probably running low on vitality himself.

Two more days passed on without Tsukune even noticed. Tsukune walks along the corridors. Memories of him and Moka were plenty here. During the past two days he tried to distance himself away from Aki-san. He envy Aki-san, looking at him reminds Tsukune of how much of a failure of a friend he is. The other Moka _never_ thanked him. He know he was being unfair. But he was simply not ready. He doesn't know how to act around Aki-san. Make no mistake, Tsukune doesn't hate him. In fact Aki-san is growing to be one of his precious people. But... Tsukune needs time. Aki-san doesn't seem to care that much with how he acts these past two days.

'Moka-san...' He sigh, just once... Just once more he wants to meet her.

"Oh? Just one of the people I was looking for." Tsukune took noticed of the approaching Nekonome-sensei.

She waved at him. "Aono-kun, have you decided which club you're going to join?"

"Nekonome-sensei... No I haven't yet." He informed her half-heartedly

His teacher face lit up." Splendid! Then I wonder If you would be willing to join a club that I am the advisor off?"

Tsukune wait for her to say more.

"The Newspaper Club!" She said as she held out a print out of the club and an admission form that appeared out of no where.

Frankly, the name Newspaper Club, do have some appeal to it. It sounded like a quiet and calm place. That place describe him perfectly. But...

'Every club is the same if Moka-san isn't there.'

"I-"

"Newspaper Club? Sounds like fun. Can I join?"

Tsukune's heart jumped when he heard a very familiar voice. A voice that he had longed to hear for so long... He turn his neck to the side and...

"Moka-san!"

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka-san greet him with an up and bright attitude.

"Moka-san! I was'nt sure if you would ever come back again." He bowed down to her

"I am very sorry, Moka-" Moka cut him up before he could finish.

"Ahh! Its okay Tsukune, I was the one who should apologize. For worrying you."

"No, no, no, no. I was inconsiderate of your feelings of the matter. I should have give you a chance to speak! Because of that you-"

"Don't worry, Tsukune I am fine now. I just spend some time to rejuvenate! I even overslept."

"Ahem!" At the sound of Nekonome-sensei clearing her throat. The two teenagers turn towards her.

The cat lady smiled, but there's definitely something more to that smile than meets the eye. Oh hey those lesson about smiles really helps!

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but you see... The Newspaper Club might get shutdown if there were no new members joining in... So I must ask, are the both of you interested?" She once again advertised the admission form and print out.

Moka and Tsukune look at each other and wore a matching smile.

"We would like too!" They exclaimed at the same time and both laugh at the timing.

"Me too! I want to join the club too!" Yelled a blue haired succubus as she popped out of no where.

Nekonome jumped up in glee saying something about three members.

"Kurumu-chan?"

"Kurumu-san? Where did you come from?"

Instead of answering his question Kurumu just sauntered toward Tsukune and started to rub her chest around his arm.

"You are so mean Tsukune-kun! How can you forget about your beloved Kuronu Kurumu?"

Tsukune's head became light.

"Kurumu-chan! Please stop rubbing yourself on Tsukune!" Moka pulled on his other hand.

"Don't get in the way of our love Akashiya Moka!" Kurumu pulled even harder.

"What love? You're being a bother to Tsukune." Moka refused to be beaten.

'Ahhh~ here we go again I wish Aki-san is here.' only that guy could put a stop to this two when they got like this... Well 50% of the time.

"Wait a minute! What about Aki-san?"

As soon as he said that a murderous shout echoes through the corridor.

"SAAKUURAAAIII!" There was the sound of frantic footstep coming from their left.

Three students and one teacher was surprised when Aki jumped from the stairs to the second floor. The teen did a front roll to soften his impact not far away in front of them. He was prepared to run again when all of a sudden a literal rain of arrows rained down right in front of him. Their friend took a step back in shocked. He turned back toward the stairs, eyes wide in alert. A silhouette was quick to make its way down the stairs.

Between the three of them only Kurumu recognized the visage of the Archery club captain.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU REFUSE!? I EVEN WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO LOOK FOR YOU! FOR 3 DAYS!"

Aki has the audacity to be sheepish.

"I'm sorry senpai but I kinda forgot about it." He held up his hands to placate the older girl who is holding a very large bow and a quivers of arrow strapped to her back.

"YOU FORGOT!?"

Aki winced. But he push on.

"I am sorry senpai, but the thing is... I want to be with my friends." Aki stood his ground even when the raging girl was right in front of him.

The girl raised her hand but he held his gaze. After a pregnant pause the girl let out a sigh.

"These friends of yours are they that important to you?" The upperclassmen asked.

"More than anything in this school," Aki doesn't even need a second to think of the answer.

A hand flicked his forehead. " Idiot. Then why not invite them to join together? Archery club takes everyone who wants to join you know?"

After rubbing the pain away. Aki turn his gaze to the floor. " I can't... some of them are going through something... very hard right now. I can't just pretend like nothing ever happened and invite them before they settle this." He rubs the back of his head.

"Its... Frustrating not knowing how to fix this. It gets worse every day. I don't like this feeling. It..."

A hand was place at his chest and Aki continue.

"It hurts."

Tsukune and Moka gasped. But Aki have yet to notice them as his back was turn on them.

"I can't stand it not being with them." He bowed toward the brown haired girl."I am very sorry senpai, but my friends are more important to me right now. I'm scared of losing them." At his honesty the girl scratch her neck and sigh.

"If you say so... Then I will respect your decision. I won't force you. But you can't keep going on like this forever you know? Sooner or later you will have to join a club. Its mandatory." The girl reprimand him.

"What would you do when that time comes?"

"I..." Aki trailed off unable to form even a word. He clenched his fist. Tsukune and Moka heard enough.

"Aki!/Aki-san!"

The boy jerked his face toward them

"Tsukune and Moka-san... Kurumu-san and Nekonome-sensei?"

"I take it these is them?" The senior girl guessed. Her eyes lit in recognition at the sight of Kurumu.

"Aya-chan! Hello~" Nekonome greeted the student.

"Nekonome-sensei?" The girl asked.

Tsukune and Moka approach Aki. They said nothing but instead took a hold of both his hands. Moka on his right and Tsukune on his left.

"Aki... Sorry that we had you worried." Moka-san said from the heart.

"Yeah... Sorry for troubling you with this." Tsukune smiled at him.

"We were too caught up in our own problem, that we don't realise..." Moka left it hanging.

"... We weren't the only one getting hurt... We hurt you too..." Tsukune finished

"So stop worrying anymore Aki... We're both fine now..." Moka beamed at him.

"Y-you two..." Aki was at lost for words. His throat felt strange.

"Oho? Are you crying Aki-kun? Ahhh~ That is so cute." At Kurumu's teasing tone Aki turn his back on them again. His hands rubbing something off his face.

"I-Im not. Some stupid dust were just in my eyes." He denied. With some dust of pink on his cheeks.

"Right~" Aki didn't dignify Kurumu's word with a respond.

"By the way, the three of us had joined a club." Kurumu knew when she had to drop the teasing.

"Really? What club?" Aki asked, clearly intrigued.

"The Newspaper Club!" Nekonome shouted at him excitedly.

She without any shame out right ask him. " Are you interested in joining too Sakurai-kun?"

"Personally speaking, I really want you to join the Archery Club. But you choose what you want to do by your own decision." The person known as Aya-chan put her input.

He nod and thanked her for the advice. He look toward all his gathering friends that he treasured.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu.

There was only one thing left to say now...

"I'll join the Newspaper Club."

* * *

 **XXxxxxxxXX**

* * *

 **A/N: THATS A WRAP. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME. THEY HELP ME MOTIVATES AND BE BETTER.**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE. BEFORE YOU ASK, AKI WON'T TRANSFORM INTO CHALICE ALL THE TIME WHEN DEALING WITH YOUKAIS OF R+V VERSE. BUT IF UNDEADS WERE INVOLVE, THERE IS NO NEED TO THINK WHAT HE WOULD DO**

 **FAV AND FOLLOWS IS AVAILABLE. THEORIES IS ALSO AN INTERESTING TOPIC. JUST A HEADS UP, I MIGHT BE FIXING THE OLDER CHAPTERS SOON. SO IF THERE IS A NOTIFICATION OF UPDATE... THAT IS ONLY ME UPDATING THE OLD CHAPTER.**

 **THATS ALL FROM ME, THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YOU AGAIN.**

 **NOW IF ONLY I COULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE GRAMMARS...**


End file.
